Who I Am
by KneelingAngel
Summary: My name is Phoebe. I have literally been struggling to get out of hell but the weirdest of creatures saved me and helped me out. I had just moved in with my foster parents when I was saved by the Autobots. This is my story about how they help me recover from myself. Oh yeah, there's also this other small thing- I'm the daughter of a Decepticon! HELP! I own nothing! SunstreakexOC
1. Introducing Myself

I woke up at 7 am. Same time as usual. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, grabbed my red glasses and jumped out, taking half my blanket with me until it dropped on the floor.

I didn't care, I was a teen and if my room could be messy then it should be messy.

In case you're wondering why I wear red glasses; I wear them to hide my eyes. My eyes are bright crimson red and I basically look like a freak so I have my glasses to cover them. I don't really like to wear sunglasses so I really didn't have another choice; a bandana was not in my options, I like to see what happens around me.

Okay, so I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face before taking a look in the mirror.

Yep, I really was a freak. 18 years old, pale skin but not too pale, dark brown curly waist long hair, red eyes, maybe a little to skinny for my height. I'm 5'7 and weigh 120 lbs but I blame myself for that.

I live with my foster parents, Thomas and Darla Nicholson. They are foster parents number 23.

I was a rape child and my mother wanted to get rid of me but somehow she still gave birth to me but didn't keep me. Once she got me, she just threw me away. Literally. She left me in a junkyard somewhere in Georgia where the owner, Mister Duncan, found me two days later. He eventually dropped me off at foster care and after 22 different families I finally ended up here, number 23, the Nicholson's. I moved in about ten weeks ago, just before I turned 18. I could leave if I wanted to but I actually quite like it here in Tranquility.

Anyways… I finished in the bathroom and started to get dressed for school. I pulled on my dark blue jeans, black and white t-shirt, my black power ranger hoodie and of course as always my boots. I stuffed my school bag with books and swung it over my shoulder before heading down the stairs.

"Ah, good morning, Phoebe." Thomas greeted when I entered the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"I slept enough," I said and took a seat at the bar where Darla placed a couple of pancakes in front of me. I love these people. "Nothing to worry about though… Darla, this looks great. I wish my other foster parents would have made me pancakes in the morning."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled. "Now eat up or you'll miss your bus."

"Not going with the bus." I said with a mouthful. "I'm going to walk."

"It's two and a half miles to school." Thomas said. "Is there a specific reason you don't want to go with the bus?"

"Course not." I frowned and took one last bit of my food. "I just feel like walking that's all."

"Something happen at school?"

"No." I insisted and shook my head, as I was about to walk out the door. "I'm fine, I swear. I'm just not in the mood for taking the bus... Bye!" I slammed the door behind me and started to walk.

Truth was I didn't take the bus because of the kids. Everyone thought I was a freak, I could hear the whispers behind my back. Of course I can't forget the bullying and stuff, but I just don't care anymore. They can hurt me as much as they like but it still won't change who I am…

I grabbed my iPod and put in the headphones as I listened to Linkin Park. I walked on the beat and hummed along. I was so take in by the music that I didn't see the car when I crossed the street. I jumped back just in time to dodge a yellow Camaro with black racing striped, but I fell and landed on my butt.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Nothing new. "Are you okay?!"

I looked up and saw a guy with dark hair looking at me. I knew that guy. It was Sam Witwicky, he went to the same school as I. He was a senior just like I should have been but with all my moving around and 'condition' I was a grade lower.

"U-uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." I smiled and grabbed his hand as he helped me up. "I should pay more attention to the road. My mistake."

"I guess we should both pay more attention, huh?" He smiled. "I'm Sam, by the way and the person in the passenger seat is Mikaela."

"I'm Phoebe." We shook hands and I wave at Mikaela. "Nice ride."

"Thanks… I-"

"Why don't you come with us?" Mikaela asked through the open car window. "You go to our school right?"

"Y-Yeah but y-you really don't need to d-do that." I said. "It's not that far anyway-"

"It's still two miles." The raven-haired girl smiled. "It's the least we can do since we almost ran you over, right Sam?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Jump in so I won't have a chance to hit you again."

"I still don't think that…" Sam gave me a his cutest face and when I looked at Mikaela she gave me the same look. "Fine." I sighed and the other two laughed in victory.

Sam opened the driver seat for me and I crawled into the back of the car. When I clicked on the belt I swear I felt the car shiver but that would actually be crazy, right?

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikaela asked as we started to drive.

"Sure." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Why do you wear red glasses? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She added quickly. "I'm just… Curious."

"The doctors say that I have some kind of disease." I replied, half true. "They want me to wear these so I don't freak people out more then they already are when they see me." Her mouth turned into an 'o' and I could see that she hadn't expected that kind of answer.

"So what kind of disease do you have?" Sam questioned breaking the tension in the car.

"They don't know." I said and it was the truth! "They probably think that I'm some kind of alien."

The car suddenly hit the breaks.

"Sam, what the hell?" Mikaela questioned.

"I almost hit a squirrel!" He said quickly but I frowned. His voice didn't really sound confident about that. I didn't believe him because who would hit the breaks for a squirrel?

**XxX**

The rest of the ride to school was okay, I guess. Sam didn't slam the breaks anymore and Mikaela and I talked a little. Well she more then I. When we finally reached school, we parted our way and I didn't see then anymore.

I walked to my locker and placed my books in it before grabbing the right one for my next class, biology. Another _useless_ class. I was about to grab my notebook when somebody slammed my locker door. I didn't even need to look before I knew who it was because it was always the same person.

"Hello freak." Trent said.

"Hi." I said not looking up and opened my locker again. I quickly grabbed my notebook before it 'automatically' closed again. "What do you want?"

"We just want to have a word with you."

"You just had a few." I said. "Nice talking to you. Bye!" And I left for class.

**XxX**

I sat in the back next to the window. The teacher was mumbling something about the human body structure. Tell me something I don't know. I have been to too many different schools with the same classes and the same subject. I could dream this stuff.

I took off my glasses for a quick moment and rubbed my eyes. It was going to be one hell of a long day. I was already tired after thirty minutes of class. A yawn escaped my mouth and I shook my head before putting my glasses back on.

"Miss Nicholson." My teacher said in a tone I didn't like. "If this class does not interest you and you would rather fall asleep then you can leave class."

"Thank God." I mumbled to myself and picked up my stuff before leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Get back to your seat right now."

"You just told me to leave if I didn't want to be here." She was getting on my nerves already. "Please choose your words carefully. Some people take them serious."

"Alright!" The teacher snapped. "Detention. I'll let the principal know you're coming. Out you go, Miss Big Mouth."

"With pleasure." I said with a mocking bow. "Oh, by the way, the biggest muscle in the body in your butt, your heart is the strongest not biggest." With that I left the classroom.

**XxX**

"This must be a new record for you." The principle, Mr. Dwain said as I sat in front of his desk. "It's not even 10 am yet."

I just sighed and crossed my arms over my chest; I knew what was coming now.

"Look Phoebe," He started. "I know you have had a hard time adjusting yourself to the new environment with the moving and all but you can't just act like that. You're a good kid; you just need to remember that there are other people with feelings. You need to think about what you say and do before you actually do it."

"But she started it." I said. "She told me to get lost so I did but when I rose from my seat she told me to sit back down. I'm not the one who should think words through, she should! I only did what I was told!"

"Tip of advice." He said. "Never go against a teacher's orders-"

"I didn't-"

"Even if they change them." Mr. Dwain said with a small smile not two seconds later the bell for next class went off. "Tell you what. I won't call your foster parents about this but you will have detention for a week starting Monday, deal?"

"Fine." I grumbled and stood up from my seat. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for my next class, science. Nothing more fun then blowing up stuff!

**XxX**

"Alright kids." My teacher Mr. Grey said. "I hope you all studied for your test." Shit, I forgot about that. "I don't want to hear any chit chatting, sniffing noses, see any notes flying and pencils ticking against the tables." He started giving out papers as he talked. "Once your done you may go and if I don't see you again; have a nice weekend. Now begin."

It was easier then I thought. The answers just popped into my head without having to think too much or sometimes even before I read the question. I didn't know I could write this fast because I was done in five minutes! I walked up to the teacher and he gave me a strange look.

"Already finished?" He asked me. "Either you studied or had no clue."

I only shrugged and walked out the door before heading outside.

I took a breath of fresh air and placed myself under a tree. It was an absolute beautiful day. The sun was out; the sky was blue and no clouds in sight. I took my sketchbook and pencil from my bag and started to draw. I still had fifty minutes 'till my next class.

I looked around and searched for anything that caught my attention. I could see a Mustang police car standing on the other side of the fence and it looked really cool. I quickly scanned it but frowned when is read some words on the side.

'_To punish and enslave_.'

That didn't seem right. Maybe it was to scare kids away or something? Some quote to get kids to stay out of trouble? I shook my head and started to draw. I started with the outlining before I started to add details.

I think I got a bit lost in my drawing because before I knew it the bell for class rang again. Had I really been sitting under the tree for fifty minutes?

I sighed and placed everything in my bag again and headed back for my next class.

**XxX**

It felt like today had lasted a lifetime. Math was boring, English was killing me and Physics had been too easy. Could calculating the amount of energy really be that hard? I mean, seriously! They could teach three-year-olds that!

When the bell rang at 3 pm I sprinted out the classroom. I couldn't wait to get back home and lock myself in my room.

I was just out of the school area when I bumped into someone. I fought the urge to roll my eyes when I saw that it was Trent and his 'gang'. They just couldn't leave me alone, stupid idiots!

Trent pushed me back and I pushed my glassed up. He slammed my sketchbook out of my arms and laughed. I bent down and wanted to pick it up but he placed his foot on it.

He tsked me and shook his head as I looked up.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to ask nicely? Oh wait, you don't have any parents!" The jocks started to laugh and I pushed his foot off of my book. I got up but the guys surrounded me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home." I said. Wow, that came out stronger then I thought.

"You have a home?" Trent laughed. "Who would want a freak like you to live in their house? No one wants a red eyed, vampired, monstrous freak like you to live with them."

"Maybe, but who would want a ugly looking, dipshit face, like yours to live in theirs?" I replied. "I got respect for your parents. I wouldn't want to live with someone who is inhaling steroids. I can't wait 'till your skin breaks. Will you film that for me if I'm not there?"

"Why you little-!" He grabbed my by the front of my hoodie and pulled me closer to him. "Listen up, you little freak!" Trent snarled. "No one and I mean _no one_ talks to me like that without getting away in one piece."

"I'll give you ten bucks if you can break my bones." I said without flinching from his touch. "You're not the first one to try. Ask some guys of my school two times back or my foster family number 3, 14 and 21. I'll bet that they would _love_ to join you."

One of the jocks pulled my hair and I was forced to look up at Trent in front of me. I don't think I have ever gotten him this pissed.

"Listen up, freak!" He hissed and pored his finger into my chest. "Don't try to act like you're all tough and know it all, okay?! You are nothing but a little pathetic loser who doesn't deserve to live. You and your kind should just jump in front of a train and stop taking our oxygen! No wonder you don't have any parents! You are going to die-"

Trent was cut off by a sound of sirens. I turned my head with teary eyes and saw the police car from this morning standing next to us.

A man stepped out. He looked like he was in his early thirties. He wore back shoes, black pants, a black shirt that was buttoned down a little, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. He had black, short messy hair and wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"It there a problem here, gentlemen?" He asked in a stern voice. I don't really know how to describe his voice. He sounded like… A cop.

"No, no problem here officer, right freak?" Trent answered and looked at me. The guy behind me loosened his grip on my hair and it fell like a curtain around my face as I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheek. I eventually nodded my head. Trent's words had hurt me. I thought my emotional wall had been strong enough but apparently not.

"Well _get_ before I call your parents." The officer threatened and I heard the guys walking away as I was left alone. "Come on." The officer said and grabbed my arm. I flinched but it only caused him to tighten his grip more. "Let's go for a ride."

He pushed me in the car before I could answer. Once he had taken a seat himself the seatbelt suddenly came around me and painfully held me in my seat as we took off. My eyes widened in fear and I looked at the cop next to me, he was smiling. Not a soft or sweet smile but an evil one and I started to panic.

"Stop moving, fleshling!" He ordered and grabbed my jaw to make me stop. He forced me to look at him and once again my eyes widened as he took of his glasses. His eyes were the exact same color red as mine; his only seemed to glow a little. "Disobey me and I will tear your spark out before we reach the others! Do I make myself clear?!" His grip turned more painful when I didn't answer. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes!" I cried as more tears appeared in my eyes.

"YES WHAT?!"

"Yes sir!"

He pushed my head away and I felt a needle in my neck before I passed out.


	2. Help

**A/N… Hey people :3  
I forgot to add a not to the first chapter so here it is!  
I want to that everyone for reading and of course I want to shout "THANK YOU!" to Sunstreaker's Squishy for writing the very first review :3  
Oh yeah, this is my very first TF fanfiction so don't be too hard on me? And if you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them!  
Anyways, enjoy the second chapter! **

* * *

"_**Radio"**_

"Normal talk" (Both robots and humans).

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up. I was lying on the floor in some kind of dark cell. I tried to push myself up as my muscles protested but I had been through worse pain. I had a good look around when I got to my feet. I had lost my glasses and I had no idea how long I had been out but it was long enough to make me hungry and thirsty. I was locked up and a small voice in my head told me to get the hell out of there!

I started to push myself through the bars of my cell and to my surprise I fitted! I was half way out when someone suddenly crashed through the door. I didn't believe my eyes.

A tall robot, black and white was standing right in front of me. He hissed some curses I didn't understand and he pushed me back in my cell as his glowing eyes narrowed on me.

"What do you want, cupcake?!" I asked with gritted teeth. Now was not a time to crawl in the corner and cry. No! I needed to stand up for myself. I mean, this robot could squish me like a bug and to be honest I was FREAKING OUT!

"It's Barricade, you puny little fleshling!" The robot roared and he opened the cell door with a swing before he grabbed me!

"Let me go!" Okay, I could no longer contain my fear and I started to scream. "Put me down, you fucking bastard! What are you going to do with me?! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" He laughed. "You have something that we need."

A shiver went down my spine. I didn't have anything. I had no family, no friends; nothing important. I had absolutely nothing! My stuff at home weren't even unpacked yet!

"Stop leaking out of you optics!" Barricade commanded and shook me; I hadn't even realized that I was crying. I felt something in my body snap and a wave of pain in my side. "Stop it!" He shouted again and shook me until I pulled myself together.

I roughly wiped away my tears with my dirty hoodie and glared up at the evil robot. He was smiling! The bastard! Smiling in victory as the pain in my side only grew worse.

I looked around and tried to see where I was. It was an abandoned warehouse that was for sure. Dust and spider webs were everywhere, the windows were cracked and too dirty to look through and the giant halls were lid up by fluorescent lamps. I didn't like where this was going.

"Where are we?" I demanded to know.

"A place where your Autobot friends won't be able to find you!" Barricade growled.

"What?" I asked; I was confused. "What's an Autobot?"

"Do not play stupid with me, fleshling!" He growled and tightened his grip around me before he moved me closer to his face. "Stop asking questions or I will break your ribs and crush your lungs, do I make myself clear?!"

"My bones don't break." I huffed. "They ain't bone but something else and the doctors don't know what it is, dumbass! You should have done more of your homework! I'm not the person you are looking for! You got the wrong one!" I was shouting but Barricade shut me up when he tightened his grip around me. I could barely breathe.

"Do not make me cut your tongue out, little one!" He said in a deadly tone. "We know more about you then you think so _don't_ underestimate us! Now shut up!"

"Why should I?!" I snapped. "You are probably going to kill me anyways! I am a useless little human or whatever you guys call me! You got the wrong GIRL!"

"That is exactly what your mother said when I had her pinned against the wall!"

Before I could respond I was thrown on a stone table and pinned down by another robot. He looked even scarier then Barricade. He was taller then him and had wings on his back but his eyes were the same red as Barricade's and mine.

"Let me go!" I cried and tried to get out of it's grip but he was a metal robot and to strong. "Please don't do this! I've done nothing wrong! Please, just let me go!"

"How much you sound like your mother." The robot hissed and moved a finger across my face. "Do scream like her too?"

I bared my teeth and growled. There was no way that I was going to end up like my mother; I wouldn't let that happen to myself. I tried to wiggle my arm from the robot's grip but it only cause the metal plates from his finger to cut into my skin. I kicked my feet in the air as hard as I could, trying to hit something but it was useless just like everything else I tried.

"Commander Starscream!" A voice roared and got the winged robot's attention. "Autobots are in the area!"

"What?!" Starscream, the robot holding me, roared in anger. "Doctor!" He shouted and in the corner of my eye I could see a microscope transforming into a spider.

A freaking spider!

I screamed as it jumped on my chest. I did not like spiders AT ALL! I twisted and turned but it kept on crawling closer to my face.

"Such a shame of ze eyes, zo pretty." He said in a German accent. "Lez get tzo work, we don't have mush time! Chop chop!"

It moved it's scissor hands in my face but I closed me eyes as tightly as I could and shook my head. I might not like my eyes but he is not taking them from me!

Starscream held my head with his free hand so I couldn't move and forced my eyes open. The Doctor smiled and cut the skin right under my eye, preparing himself to pull them out. He moved his scissor hands closer to my left eye but before he could make deeper cuts something crashed through the roof.

I couldn't see much of the dust but Starscream had loosened his grip on me and I pulled away before running away as fast as I could. I ignored the burning pain in my side and focused on finding an exit.

I turned down the hallway but froze. Barricade was grinning at me before he charged at me. I turned on my heels and bolted in the other direction.

I looked to the sides and hoped to find a small crack or hole where I could hide but there was nothing. I panicked when I heard him catching up with me and before I knew it Barricade grabbed me again. I screamed in shock and pain as he transformed around me and I noticed that it was the same police car as I was in last time.

The seatbelt tightened so much that I could barely breath as he raced away.

**XxX**

"Why are you doing this?!" I shouted as he dodged cars with ease. "What are we running from?!"

"_**Shut your fragging mouth!"**_ Barricade roared. The cop appeared in the drivers seat and tied my mouth shut. He disappeared again and the car raced faster. I couldn't move my body but I could turn my head and when I looked out the window I saw a red and a yellow Lamborghini chasing after us. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but it caused Barricade to speed up.

He made a sharp left turn and I hit my head against the window. I needed to get out of that car right now! But how?

Not two seconds later I got an answer. We reached a clearing and the yellow Lambo crashed into us. I flew out of the car as Barricade transformed into his robot mode and I landed on the ground with a loud thump as tears appeared in my eyes from the pain.

"Sides, get her out of here and back to base!" The yellow robot ordered and the red one transformed back into the car as he drove up to me.

A guy with dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt jumped out of the car and hurried to me. He picked me up bridal style and placed me in the car as he disappeared in front of my eyes before the car drove off.

"_**Are you okay?" **_A voice asked me through the radio.

I didn't answer and just stared wide eyed at the radio before I broke down and started to cry.

"_**Hey, don't cry."**_The car said. _**"You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. Sunny will make sure to offline that 'con once and for all. You are going to be just fine, okay?"**_

I just nodded and took a deep breath before wiping away my tears. I pulled up my hoodie and covered my eyes in its shadow as I crossed my arms and forced myself to relax.

"_**There you go!" **_The car beamed. _**"I'm Sideswipe, by the way, you can call me Sides if you want to. What's your name?"**_

"Phoebe." I sniffed and rubbed my nose with my sleeves. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"_**Don't worry, Phoebe. We won't hurt you." **_He insured. _**"Try to get some sleep and we'll answer the questions the best we can when we've reached base and after you've had your check up with Ratchet, okay?"**_

"Okay." I mumbled and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Sideswipe." I said before falling asleep.

**XxX**

"_That is exactly what your mother said when I had her pinned against the wall!"_

I woke up with a jolt. I was breathing loud and covered in a light layer of sweat. I took a deep breath and jumped out of bed but then I noticed that I didn't feel the floor and I quickly grabbed on the edge of the giant table before pulling myself up.

"Not good. Not good" I mumbled to myself as I sat back on the bed and hugged a pillow. "So not good. I want to go back home." I buried my face in the pillow and sighed before I could feel tears swelling up again. Years of holding back tears suddenly caught up with me and I silently sobbed.

Suddenly I heard a door open and I looked up. A lime green robot walked through and I quickly hid under my blanket, hoping that it would make me invisible.

"Not to worry, little one." He said. "No one will hurt you here."

I could still hear him coming closer and I jumped out of bed, stepping away a couple of feet and held my pillow close to my chest. "S-stop right there!" I stammered. I was scared half to death. I didn't trust them! "P-prove me t-that y-you won't hurt me!"

"Very well." The robot sighed. "I scanned you. Your injuries could have been worse. You have two bruised ribs, light concussion; a couple of cuts around your eye and some minor bruises here and there. I found energon in your blood and noticed that your bones are not the usual compact bone but a mix between titanium and tungsten though it doesn't add anything to your weight, which is too light for some one your height and age."

I calmed down a little and took a step closer as he continued with a frown. "I also found a track of Cybertronian DNA, as you call it, in your blood. I do not know nor understand how the Decepticons managed to create you." I gave him a confused look and he cursed silently. "Barricade is your mech creator."

Suddenly it became really hard to breathe. My chest tightened and my hands shook. I didn't want to believe it but how could I not? I wasn't deaf. I had heard what Starscream and Barricade had said, fucking bastards!

The lime green robot just looked at me as he saw my emotions running through me. Eventually it all became too much and I broke down. I buried my face in the pillow again and prayed that this was all a dream as I tried to keep the tears in, which didn't work.

I couldn't be the child of that monster. I couldn't! They were robots and I was, well… _not! _Could my life become more messed up then it was? Probably, I really didn't want to know. I just wanted to go home and sleep everything off. I DIDN'T WANT TOB BELIEVE IT!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard another robot crashed through the door.

"Are you okay?!" There was a panic in his voice. "You have been in recharge for an entire day and you almost scared the spark out of me when you didn't wake up in my alt mode!"

There was a loud clang and my head shot up. I looked over the edge of the table and saw the red robot on the floor rubbing his head.

"Get out of my med bay!" The lime green robot growled. He lifted his hand and hit the other in the head again with what looked like a giant wrench. "You're scaring the human femme more then she already is! Get your aft out of my bay right now!" Another hit and another hit was given to the red one.

"Sunny-! OW!" He cried. "Sunstreaker help!"

A yellow robot, Sunny or Sunstreaker, crashed through the door not two seconds later. "Ratchet!" He shouted. "What in Primus name are you-"

It didn't take long for the yellow one to join the red one on the ground.

I giggled but gasped and quickly covered my mouth when the three looked at me. They just smiled at me. Not like the one Barricade had given me, no. These were three friendly smiles.

"She still has a voice!" The red one said and stood up. He walked up to me but I was still a little cautious and stumbled back. "Wow, calm down. It's just me Sides, remember?"

"Sideswipe, right?" I mumbled, which caused him to smile. "You were the talking car."

"Yeah!" He said. "The yellow one over there is my twin, Sunny."

"Don't call me that, you glitch!" The yellow one growled and hit Sideswiped in the head.

"Sunstreaker is a little touchy about his nickname." Sideswipe whispered to me but it only caused him to get hit in the head again. "You already know Ratchet." He rubbed his head and pointed at the lime green robot who just nodded and I smiled back.

"So…" I started, still wrapping my head around the whole robot thing. I pushed the whole creator thing out of my head because it couldn't be true. "You guys saved me?"

"You would have to thank Bumblebee for that." Ratchet said. "The scout saw you when Barricade pushed you into his alt mode. He asked for a search and rescue immediately."

"Bumblebee?" I asked.

"He is Sam's guardian." Sideswipe said. "Yellow Camaro with black stripes?"

"The car!" I gasped. "Y-you- I mean… Huh? What- How- When- Argh, my head hurts." I sighed and took a deep breath. "Um… C-Can I go home? My foster parents are probably worried sick."

"The other would like to meet you before you go." Ratchet said. "We will bring you to a hospital where your own doctor can do their scan on you."

"Can't wait." I snorted. "More medicine and blood tests. Did you know my blood was purple?!"

"That is because you have a high amount of energon in you." He said. "The mixture of blood and energon caused your blood to turn purple instead of red."

"Energon?" I questioned.

"It is what we Cybertronians live on." Sunstreaker said. I had forgotten he was there. I waited for him to continue but apparently he was done talking.

"Okay then." I said slowly and clapped my hands together as I balanced back and forth on the ball of my foot. "So where are the others? I really want to go home."

"Probably in hanger 3." Ratchet said and held out his hand. I frowned a bit and looked up. Ratchet just smiled and I climbed up and sat in his palm, still hugging my pillow somehow. He lifted me up and we walked out the med bay.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!  
Follow, comment, favorite and all the other stuff :3  
Chapter 3 will be up soon!  
XxX KneelingAngel**


	3. That One Drawing

"_**Radio"**_

"Normal talk" (Both robots and humans).

_Thoughts_

"So what are you guys?" I asked Ratchet on our way to the others. "Japanese? Chinese? Russian?"

"All will be explained by our leader Optimus Prime." He said.

We turned down the hall and I held the pillow tighter around me as we entered hangar 3. I was huge! How many robots were there? It looked like the Statue of Liberty could fit under the roof; it was that high! Ratchet placed me on his shoulder and told me to hold on as I saw different vehicles transform.

A black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice, Sam's Yellow Camaro, a blue Chevrolet Volt, a red Ferrari, two Chevrolet Trax, one in Orange and one in Green and at last their was a giant Peterbilt truck in blue and red with flames painted on the side.

I looked at the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, behind me with wide eyes. They both nodded to me and the vehicles had turned into robots. I squeaked and jumped up, trying to hide myself behind Ratchet's head.

"Do not be afraid." A deep and rich baritone voice said. "No harm will come to you here."

I forced myself to take a step from my hiding spot but regretted it almost immediately. A blue and red robot was looking right at me. He was almost two times taller then Ratchet and I had to crane my neck to look at him. How I wanted to go and hide again, but his bright blue eyes held me from it.

"H-hi." I stammered and clutched the pillow closer to my chest. I felt like such a little girl but we're talking about giant robots here! Oh. My. God! I'm gonna die.

"I see Ratchet has taken good care of you."

"Y-yeah." I said. "Th-Thank you for s-saving me t-too, b-by the way."

"Yo! Why it talk so weird?" A small green robot said. "We just said we would harm it."

"Skids!" Ratchet scolded. "The girl just-"

"Give me a break will ya?!" I cut off. "I just figured out that there are freaking transforming cars on Earth, okay?! So sorry if I'm freaking out but this is not something I see every day! And I'm not and it! I'm Phoebe! Now shut your face before I bust it up!"

"Dude you just got you're ass mentally whooped by a girl!" The same robot but in orange said.

_Great, another pair of twins._

"Shut up, Flap!" Skids said and pushed his brother away, who shoved him back again and the two wrestled away on the ground.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and pushed my bangs from my face before I looked up again.

"My name is Optimus Prime." The blue and red robot said. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"You can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet said and smiled at me.

"You already know our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus started to introduce the others that were in the room. "My first lieutenant, Jazz." I think the silver bot just winked at me. "Our spy, Mirage." He pointed at the transformed Ferrari. "Ratchet's medical assistant Jolt." He pointed at the blue robot, who nodded in response. "The Terror Twins." Optimus motioned to the Lamborghini twins behind me. I looked over my shoulder as I saw Sunstreaker roll his eyes at the waving Sideswipe. "Of course my weapon specialist, Ironhide."

The black robot pulled out his cannons and I jumped behind Ratchet's head again. I was doing so well.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet snapped.

"I just wanted to show her my cannons." Ironhide said. "I didn't mean to scare her."

I couldn't help but laugh a little when I heard the English accent.

"And of course there is Bumblebee." Optimus finished. "He is Samuel Witwicky's guardian."

"Cool!" I beamed and jumped away from my hiding spot but then I remembered something and gasped. "You almost ran me over yesterday!"

"Last week." Ratchet corrected as he looked down. "It took us a couple of days to track you. It's Wednesday here in your world."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "You need to take me back home right now! My foster parents must be going insane! They might think I ran away again! I can't stay any longer, Ratchet. Please, I did as you asked. Now _please_ take me back."

"Prime?"

"She may go but I want Jolt to be her guardian until we know what the Decepticons want with her." Optimus replied. He turned to Jolt, who just nodded in agreement and then looked at me.

"No." I said and everyone frowned. Or at least I think they did. "Look guys, I appreciate you guys saving me but I have been gone for far to long already. What are Darla and Thomas going to think when I return with a car after five days of disappearance when I don't even have a drivers license?! They are going to freak out. They would probably kick me out of the house for stealing. I really don't want to leave this family. I don't have anyone besides them right now. I can't. Take. A guardian. I won't do it."

"Very well." He sighed. "But I will not let you walk unguarded. Bumblebee will make sure you arrive to school and arrive back home safely everyday until told different."

"Fine." I growled in annoyance. "Now take me back."

"We will have a plane ready for transport in an hour."

"Plane?" I asked in shock. "What?! Where are we then?"

"Diego Garcia." Ratchet said. "Indian Ocean."

"You have got to be joking me." I groaned and dropped myself on his shoulder before I buried my face in the pillow I was still holding. "I von't ike ying."

"Pillow." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"I don't like flying." I mumbled. "I'm afraid of certain heights."

This caused the others to chuckled a little and I buried my face back in the pillow with a sigh.

**XxX**

"Land! Solid land!" I shouted and rushed out of the airplane. "I am never ever _never_ going to fly ever again!"

Bumblebee honked the horn as he rolled out of the plane and opened the passenger door for me.

**XxX**

"_**Don't… Think."**_I heard two different songs and then I noticed that it was Bumblebee talking through the radio. _**"What's… wrong, honey?"**_

"I lost my things when I was taken by Barricade, my dad or whatever-" Bumblebee hit the breaks and I was happy that I was wearing my seatbelt. "Why did you do that?! If you say it's a squirrel I will kick you mechanic ass! What's wrong?"

Suddenly a guy appeared next to me in the drivers seat. He had blond spiky hair, wore black jeans, a yellow and black striped t-shirt and had a pair of stunning blue eyes. He looked like he was about two years older then me.

"You're what?!" He asked and I covered my mouth with my hands trying to hide my gasp.

"I thought you couldn't talk! AND YOU'RE HUMAN?!"

"Don't change the subject!" Bee said. "You're whose sparkling?!"

"Shit, I forgot." I face-palmed. "Only Ratchet and probably Optimus knows. _Great._ Look, just don't make a deal out of it, alright? I don't like it either. I just figured out that my father is a freaking Decepticon and a fucking robot! Keep driving."

Bumblebee took the steering the wheel and started to drive with his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're 'Cade's sparling."

"Yes, I know!"

"But how?" Bumblebee asked. "We were told that such things were impossible! Your mother was human, correct?" I nodded. "But how did he then-"

"I don't want to know!" I cut in quickly. "He probably changed into a human. Like you do."

"It's a holoform." He said flatly and it went quiet. Bee stayed in human form as we drove. I guess it would be easier for him to talk like that.

"Thank you." I said after an hour of silence.

He looked at me and smiled. "Couldn't just let you disappear with a Decepticon, now could I? What kind of friend would I have been?"

"Friend?"

"Yes, friends." Bumblebee frowned. "Isn't that what you call someone when you saved their life and give you a ride home?"

"Not if you keep hitting those breaks of yours." I joked. "It's becoming a terrible habit."

He snorted but smiled before turning back to the road and it went silent again.

I'm not much of a talker. I usually only talk when I have to. I don't have anything to tell that people want to hear. Seriously, who would want to talk to a daughter of a giant robot?

I still couldn't believe that that was true. He had kidnapped me! He watched as Starscream was going to do _who knows what_ to me. He would have watched the Doctor cut my eyes out. He would just have stood there as I was going to get tortured.

"Phoebe, you okay?"

I turned my head to Bumblebee who looked at me with concerned eyes. I hadn't noticed that I had been crying and quickly wiped away my tears. "I'm fine." I sniffed.

"What did you lose?" He asked trying to make me feel better. "I could ask someone to go and look for it if you want to?"

"No, it's fine." I mumbled. "It was just a sketchbook. It's not important enough for you guys to get into harms way."

"You draw?" He beamed a little which made me smile. "Are you any good?"

"I try my best." I ran my hand through my dirty curls. "I don't really show it to anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Sunny likes to draw too." Bumblebee smiled. "He won't tell anyone that but somehow his side of the twins room is filled with small drawings. You didn't hear this from me."

He started to slow down and I noticed that we were already at my house.

"How did you know I lived here?"

"You think a girl with red eyes goes unnoticed?" He smirked. "I had to check if you weren't a Decepticon about ten weeks ago when you first moved in. Taking precautions."

"Ah. Yeah well," I started to step out of the car. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Pick you up for school tomorrow around 8 am. I'll try to be on time but you never know with Sammy."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." I slammed the door shut. "Take care!" And I left for the house as he drove off.

I walked around the back since I lost the keys together with my bag and glass. I hope I can find my second pare.

Anyways… I jump onto the porch and opened the back door. It was quiet, I didn't like it so I quick walked through the first level but found no one. I started to panic and rushed up to Darla and Thomas's bedroom before I quickly opened the door.

I smiled sadly. Thomas and Darla were sleeping in each other's arms. I could see Darla had been crying. Her cheeks and nose were still red and her eyes were all poofy. Thomas was a mess too. His hair was messy and it looked like he hadn't shaved for days.

This was all my fault.

They took me in and I left them in nothing but misery.

I sighed softly and walked to Darla's side of the bed. She was holding the teddy bear they had given me when I moved in. I smiled slightly and sighed. I removed the stuffed animal and crawled in her arms myself.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I was too old but they needed it, I guess.

I snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep holding onto the bear.

**Barricade's POV**

Starscream walked in while I was tending my dents and wounds. I was leaking energon but only a little. I've had worse. I was still going to beat the living spark out of that yellow autobot, Sunstreaker.

"Where is the femme?" Starscream demanded. I just rolled my optics. "Where's the girl?!"

It didn't interest me. I had done my job. I had brought her here and had gotten paid. Job done. I finished lacing my arm and stood up. I felt as good as new. I tried to get around the commander but he didn't move.

"Where is she?" He asked when I looked him in the optics. "You lost your sparkling to the Autobots?"

"She is not my sparkling." I growled. "She is _a_ sparkling. She was forced-"

"To be conceived by your actions." Starscream hissed. "Go and retrieve her! Find out where she lives and bring her here!"

"No."

Starscream launched himself at me and pinned me against the nearest wall. I could tear him apart with one servo. I could tear out his spark with on move but I held still and kept quiet though I felt my eyes glow dangerously.

"Find the sparkling." Starscream hissed again and let me go. "Bring her here alive. I want to hear her scream before we kill her."

I shoved past him and walked to the cell where I had put the girl. She had brought a bag, which should have some information in it. It still stood in the corner. I changed into my alt mode and turned on my hologram before I stepped out of the car and to the bag. It was black with a couple of paint drops and splashes here and there.

I zipped if open and turned it upside down.

A couple of books, a lot of pencils and a snicker bar fell out. Not much to go on though there was one book that caught my interest. A simple black book with a couple of pages sticking out of the side.

I opened it and looked inside. Pages were filled with drawings. Some happy but most of them dark, like bad memories. I kept on flipping through the book, I don't know why, but all of the sudden I stopped. On the last page was the perfect drawing of my alt mode. It looked more like a black and white picture then a drawing.

Then I did something I never thought I would have done...

**Oh my God! What did Barricade do? Ha! You'll figure that out soon enough :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed this update… Can't wait to hear what you think of it :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel!**


	4. Finally Home

I squeaked awake when an arm painfully tightened around my waist.

"Thank God your back home!" I heard Darla mumble into my curls. "You stupid child, don't you ever do that to us again! You scared us to bits!" She turned me around to give me a proper scolding but she only gasped instead. "Oh my dear, what happened to you eye? Tom, wake up!" She hit her husband next to her and sat up giving me a good look.

"Darla, I'm fine-"

"No, you are not fine!" She shouted. "You disappear for five days and come home all bruised and cut! What happened?"

"Noth-"

"Don't you dare say nothing, young lady!" Thomas said. He had pushed himself up. "We are going to take you to the hospital for a check up right now!"

"What time is it?" I asked and turned to the clock on the nightstand. Almost 8. "I can't. I have school and-"

"We'll call you in sick." He said.

"You can't!" I argued. "I have someone picking me up in five minutes and I don't have his number so I can't call it off."

"You have someone to bring you to school?" Darla asked. "Oh sweetie, your making friends that's wonderful! Is it a boy? What's his name? Is he cute?"

"Darla!" Thomas and I whined at the same moment.

"We have to get you dressed!" She said quickly and hurried out of bed and ran to my room. I just sighed and gave Thomas a look that said 'help me' but he only smiled.

"She only wanted a daughter for that one reason." He said with a smirk. "Prepare yourself for an explosion of female hormones."

I just rolled my eyes but smiled. Thomas and Darla had never been able to get kids and I knew how important this foster parent thing for them was. I had taken them a couple of years before they were even aloud to take me in. They deserve to have a kid. A good kid. Not a freak like me but a good kid. Someone with Thomas's blond hair and Darla's brown eyes or Thomas's grey eyes and Darla's brown hair.

They would be the world's best parents. That's the one thing I've learned in my ten weeks of staying here.

Darla came walking back in with her hands full of my clothes but the doorbell saved my life.

"Save by the bell!" I smiled and ran out the room.

I quickly walked into my room and pulled on some clean jeans a black tank top and a white sleeveless vest. Quickly looked around my room to find my spare glasses but I couldn't find them.

The doorbell rang again and I heard Darla open the door. I cursed silently and grabbed my fading sunglasses and pulled on another pair of boots before rushing down stares.

I could see Bumblebee's holoform standing in the hallway with a smiling Darla next to him. It was like I could read her mind.

"Let's go!" I said quickly and grabbed Bee by his arm. I hadn't expected Bumblebee to have muscly arms like that but I couldn't think about that right now, I needed to get out of the house.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Bumblebee chuckled as I pushed him to his alt mode.

"Have her home before ten!" Darla called after us and waved. Bumblebee was about to wave back but I quickly lowered his hand.

"Do not respond." I hissed and pushed him into the car. "Now I'll never hear the end of it!"

"She's nice."

"Do not say that!" I said as we started to drive. "Do you know what she is going to do to me when I get home? She is going to bomb my ass with questions!"

"What's wrong with that?" He smiled. "I'm sure the questions aren't the worse."

"How would Prime react if you had no friends and all of the sudden this hot girl is going to pick you up and bring you to school in a freaking Camaro?!"

I saw Bee think for a while but then all of the sudden her had a sneaky smile on his face. "You really think I'm hot?"

"Shut up, Bumble." I said and pushed his face away. "Where are Mikaela and Sam?"

"Way to change the subject." He snorted. "They are on a fieldtrip to Las Vegas with their class. They'll be back on Friday around midnight."

"Cool!" I beamed. "No Trent for a couple of days. This is like vacation!"

"You still have ten more weeks." Bee said and parked the car in front of the school door. "I have to go and scout the area. I'll be back when your done. If not then I need you to stay put, got it?"

"Got it." I said and stepped out of the car. "I'm done at four." I slammed the door shut and ran to class when the bell went off. I quickly walked to my locker and hoped I still had some books in there. I lost some of them with the rest of my stuff.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled to myself when I saw that I still had my History books in my locker. I quickly grabbed them and ran up the stairs to the classroom before I barged in I quickly put on my sunglasses but winched at the pain under my eye. My glasses fell right on top of my cuts.

"Screw this!" I growled and placed the glasses on top of my head as I opened the door.

"Ah, glad you could join us." Mr. Philips said without turning to me as he wrote on the blackboard. "Have a seat Ms. Nicholson."

I hurried to my seat in the back of the classroom and tried to hide myself under the table when I felt eyes upon me. I heard the whispers about my eyes and I tried to ignore them as I closed my eyes. I should have thought this through more. I should have listened to my foster parents. I should have stayed at home.

**XxX**

I sighed happily as I sat under _my_ tree. I had an hour break and decided to scramble small stuff in my notebook since I didn't have my sketchbook anymore, years of drawings gone. Guess I just have to live with it and start over.

I looked up when a shadow covered the pages. I couldn't stop myself and rolled my eyes at the three girls in front of me. All had to short skirts and too much make up, you know what I mean... I shook my head at my classmates and continued where I left off until someone snatched my pencil out of my hands.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little bitch." Britney, the 'leader', said.

Here we go again. "I am honored that the three whores want to waist their breath on me." I replied. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Couldn't I just have one day of piece? "How can I help you hookers?"

"How dare you?" She squeaked as the other two stepped closer. "What makes you think that you can talk to me like that, slut?!"

"Me? A slut?" I laughed. "You are hilarious." I wiped away fake tears of laughter and suddenly turned serious. "I'm not the one sleeping with the whole football team _and_ the basketball team _and _the wrestling team _and _the soccer team _and _the archery team… You want me to continue? Are you getting what I'm saying or are you three really as blond as you look? I thought it was dyed. Hmm, maybe some of your brain cells jumped off of a cliff. If you're just here to call me name then I'm not in the mood, okay? Now take your new asses and get out of the light I was a little busy here! Grow up or leave me alone!"

Anger was boiling through me. Why did they always need to have me?

I don't know why but the girls gasped and suddenly bolted away. I just shrugged and smiled victorious as I continued my drawing.

**XxX**

"Phoebe!" I hear someone shout in a distance. "Phoebe!" The voice was getting closer. "Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe!"

I looked up the way the rambling voice came from. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sideswipe's hologram was running my way.

I recognized his dark jeans and red t-shirt. Now that I could see him clearer I saw more details. He wore his clothes and a pair of red Allstars. He had dark brown hair with a red stripe in his bangs. The look on his face told me that he was worried. I frowned a little, something was wrong.

"Phoebe, you have to help me!" I didn't get a chance to respond and he already yanked me up by my arm. He dragged me across the grass field and I stumbled to keep up with him as he dragged me away.

"Sideswipe, what the hell is wrong with you?" I was getting a little annoyed. "What the fuck is going on?"

Suddenly Sides used me as a shield.

I had to bite my lip not to laugh. Sunny was surrounded by girls and he didn't look very happy. He tried to shake them of but they kept on clinging to him. Poor guy- or robot.

Sunstreaker saw us and pushed his way through the crowed before grabbing my hand and Sides's collar and stomping away. The girls were about to chase after up but when I gave them a look they stopped.

I guess having red eyes isn't all that bad.

"Um guys…" I said when I saw Sunstreaker dragging us to the two Lamborghini's outside of school. "Guys, I still have class."

"Too bad." Sunstreaker growled and opened the door to his alt mode. "I am _not_ staying here for another sec! I'd rather be in the pit. Now get into the car!" With that his and Sideswipe's holograms disappeared.

I just rolled my eyes and stepped into the car, slamming the door shut once I was seated.

"_**Watch the paint!" **_Sunstreaker growled through the radio.

"Someone's sensitive." I snorted. "Don't worry princess I won't do anything to harm your precious paintjob… Where are we going?"

"_**Anywhere but here."**_ He said and drove off.

"But Bee is supposed to pick me up after school." I said. "Oh shit, I forgot I had detention. Guys I really-"

"_**What the frag did you do to get detention?" **_I smiled at Sunny's curiosity.

"I have a bit of a temper problem sometimes." I said. "I guess I get that from Barricade." I added softly, it was more like a mumbled.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hit the breaks and I would have hit my head against the dashboard if Sunstreaker hadn't quickly strapped me with the seatbelt.

"Not you two too!" I growled. "What is it with Autobots and slamming the goddamn breaks?! Will you guys just learn how to drive already?! How did any of you ever get your drivers license?!"

"_**You- You're…" **_I could hear Sideswipes shocked impression through Sunny's radio. _**"Primus! How is that even possible?!"**_

I placed my feet upon the leather seat and groaned into my knees. Couldn't Ratchet have told the team? These break slams were getting annoying.

"_**Get your filthy little fleshling feet from my seat!" **_Sunstreaker growled and shook his alt mode.

"Don't be such a baby." I whined but did as I was told. "To answer your question Sides; I don't know. I'm a student not a doctor! But where's Bee? He told me to stay put."

"_**Checking the area for 'Cons." **_Sideswipe said. _**"You didn't think Prime would leave you alone with you- Erm… You know- Being Barricade's sparkling and all."**_

"Sides, if you call me that ever again I'll make sure you'll end up on the junkyard." I threatened and I meant it. "I don't have any parents. I have my foster parents and that's it. I'm theirs and no one else's. Now would you guys please give me a reason to skip school or I'm gonna jump out of the car."

"_**You wouldn't!"**_

"Want to find out?"

"_**No, no!" **_Sideswipe quickly said.

"Can you guys take me to the mall?" I asked. "I lost my stuff when I was kidnapped and I need to order a new pair of glasses. I can't remember where I put my spare."

"_**Sure thing, sweet spark." **_

"What is that?" I asked. "What's a spark?"

"_**It's like our human heart." **_Sunstreaker answered. I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"That's it?"

"_**Yep."**_

"Oookay then... OFF TO THE MALL!"

**XxX**

"Okay…" I said as I walked into a store with the twins. I grabbed a basket and walked to the art store. "Let's see what we have… B2, HB, 9H, F, 5H, 4B, 7H, 6B and a couple of H pencils, maybe also a couple of B's. Oh, I need a new sketchbook!" I was running around the store like crazy. This was like Christmas for me.

I had a grin from ear to ear when I stood in front of the bookshelf filled with the sketchbooks. I had to hold my giggle when Sunstreaker stepped next to me. He carefully looked at the books but I could see his eyes twinkle a little.

"Here," I said and handed him a black sketchbook with a yellow stripe on the side. He gave me a confused look. "I know you sketch."

"No, I don't."

"There's no shame in it." I smiled and turned back to the shelves before I looked for a book myself. I finally chose a simple hard cover book. I grabbed Sunny by his arm and dragged him to the markers and pens.

"You any good?" I asked breaking the silence and grabbed the colors I wanted.

"Don't know. You?"

"Ha! So you do draw! Anyways, depends on what people think." I smiled. "I would have shown you but I lost it when Barricade took me. I usually don't show people my art but as fellow artist I would have made an exception. Where is Sides?"

"Comics."

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy Pants. You don't like to talk do you?"

"I have nothing interesting to tell you." Sunstreaker said as we walked to his twin.

"I doubt that." I said. "Hey Sides, found something that caught your eye?"

"Besides you?" He asked with a smirk but I just rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the X-Men comic he had his hand and walked up to the counter. I had eventually bought art stuff for $100,57. The same day I bought a black Eastpak and ordered new glasses. Eventually I had almost spent $500 on… well basically crap.

Thomas would ground me if he saw the bill.

**Hope you guys like this chapter…  
I wanted to do a bit of a "happier" chapter because good things don't last forever :3  
Anyways, some people wanted to know what Barricade and you will all find out in the next chapter! :3  
The next update will be soon and I will post it tomorrow **_**if**_** I pass my drivers license test… Otherwise it will be the day after that or maybe still to tomorrow if I'm in a good mood :P  
**

**So please comment, favorite, follow blah blah blah… You know what to do :3  
Love y'all!  
**


	5. The Truth

**Okay people! Here is another chapter but only because I am in a good mood! My test starts in an hour and I think I'm going to make it but I still doubt a little… Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't worry I will update again tomorrow because that's what I actually would have done :3  
Enjoy!**

* * *

We were on our way home when suddenly Sunstreaker's radio went off.

"_**Optimus Prime to Lambo Twins."**_

"_**Right here, Boss Bot." **_The twins replied in union._** "Phoebe is here too." **_Sunstreaker added.

"_**We need you to bring the girl home and get to Las Vegas. We have been informed on Decepticon activity by Sam and Mikaela."**_

"Are they okay?" I asked as I felt the car speed up.

"_**As far as I know, they are." **_Optimus said. _**"Phoebe, I need you to stay inside of your home until I tell you different. Barricade might still come for you."**_

"But you just said that the Decepticons were in Las Vegas." I said. "How can they be there and here at the same time."

"_**Phoebe, what you saw when you were kidnapped were only three Decepticons."**_ He said. _**"There are hundreds of them out there."**_

"_**The only Autobots that we know of on earth are the ones you saw at base." **_Sunstreaker said.

"_**As far as we know, it is not safe for you outside." **_Optimus continued. _**"Until we know what the Decepticons want, I you I need you to listen to me. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"Yes sir." I said and Sunstreaker made a sharp turn into the driveway. "But what am I supposed to tell my foster parents? And what about Bumblebee"

"_**Tell them anything; but not about the Autobots and Decepticons. We cannot take the risk of exposing ourselves. Bumblebee is on his way here as we speak. Twins, I have sent you the coordinates of our location. Prime out."**_

Sunstreaker appeared in his hologram and grabbed me by my arm before leading me to the door. He had the exact same clothes as Sides only yellow. I wouldn't know the difference between them if not from their colors.

"Be careful." I said when he was about to walk away again. "Let me know when you get back, yeah?"

He gave me a small smile and nodded his head before he disappeared and the two Lamborghini's raced down the street.

**XxX**

I sighed as I closed the front door behind me. I had only known these guys for a day and I was already worried sick.

"_Phoebe is that you?_" Darla's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said and dropped my stuff. I moved a hand through my hair and dumped myself on the couch and sighed again.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Define Okay." I mumbled into the pillow. I reached for the remote-control that would lay on the table. I felt around for a bit but finally grabbed it and turned on the news without looking.

"… _Second terrorist attack this year."_ The news reporter on the TV said. I could hear Darla stepping closer to me. She lifted my feet and took a seat before placing my legs over her lap._ "…Though we do not know who is responsible-"_

Darla turned of the TV causing me to look up. "I was listening to that!"

"It's not good for you." She said. "We are perfectly safe here. Oh, and I wanted to tell you that someone dropped off your sketchbook." That caused me to frown. "Don't look at me like that. Some officer came by this afternoon to drop it off."

"What?!" I almost shouted and sat up.

"It's in the kitchen on the- … table."

Darla didn't even get to finish her sentence properly because I was already stumbling to the kitchen. I snatched the book from the tabled and quickly inspected before I flipped through the pages. The loose drawings fell out but I didn't care. I was my book all right, though nothing was missing or looked suspicious except for that my picture of Barricade's alt mode was gone. What worried me more were the words on the next page.

_**I'm sorry. **_

Either Barricade was playing one sick game or the Decepticons were up to something. I didn't like both.

"Phoebe, what is with you?" Darla asked. "I thought you would be happy. What's going on?"

"Were is Thomas?" I asked. My senses were telling me that something horrible was about to happen and I had only been home for fifteen minutes.

"He's at work." She said. "The garage asked him to come in, right after you left. Something about a car that needed a major paintjob and they wanted the best of the best. Why?"

I ignored her question again and hurried to the window. I couldn't see any police cars or a planes or anything else that reminded me of a Decepticon. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

I must be getting paranoid.

I flinched at the touch on my shoulder but saw that it was only Darla who looked at me with concerned eyes. "Phoebe, are you sure alright?" She asked again and put the back of her hand against my forehead to check if I had a fever. "Take a seat and I'll make you a cup of tea, okay?"

I just sighed and nodded. Darla walked into the kitchen and I dropped myself on the couch again. I turned on my side and looked at my old drawings. I always drew my emotions, or at least tried to. I drew things that were different and things that would keep me going.

I smiled at the first pages. I had gotten this sketchbook from my foster family number 15, the Franklins. They had taken me in after I had been abused by the West family, my foster family number 14. The Franklins had given me this book so I could write down my emotions because I wouldn't talk. I was about ten at the time and not the easiest kid because three weeks later I was moved to another family. They thought that apparently I had some sort of 'mood disorder' and PDD. Maybe I have a mood disorder but I _never_ had PDD!

I was slapped out of my memories when Darla held a cup of tea in front of me. I usually don't drink the stuff and I wouldn't drink it unless I was literally handed it. I pushed myself up and accepted the cup with a small smile.

Darla grabbed my sketchbook and closed it. She knew that I didn't like anyone seeing my drawings. She put her hand on the hard cover and cleaned it before placing it on the table with a soft sigh. I never let people get close to me when it was about my emotions and thoughts though I knew that Darla wanted to get close to me.

"It's okay." I finally said after thinking about my decision. I was going to regret it but I had to let go at some point.

Darla gave me a blank look but I grabbed the book from the table and handed it to her. I stood up, placed the 1/5 finished cup of tea on the table and left for my room. I don't want to be there when she takes a 'look' into my head. It was kind of a dark place. But then again I hadn't been through much positive stuff in my life. Though I have a feeling that meeting the Autobots was a good thing.

Once I was in my room I grabbed my new sketchbook and tools before I took a seat in the window and started to draw the Autobots. They were the only thing on my mind. I was worried sick and I hated the feeling. I had only known them for a day for God sakes, okay maybe two. But still!

I started to draw my first memory with them. That is basically Ratchet hitting the twins with his giant wrench. I giggled and really started. I was a lot harder then I thought. The way their arm plates stood when they lifted their arms or when the way there legs were positioned when they sat down. I frowned in concentration but tried my best.

**XxX**

I had no idea how long I was in my room but the next thing I knew was someone knocking on my door. I quickly shut my book when Darla popped her head through the door.

"Hi." She said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I shrugged and I moved my knees a little closer to my chest so that she could sit next to me.

I put my chin on my knees and looked out the window when she took a seat. She had my sketchbook in her lap and I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't like the feeling; it made feel weak and small and made me want to breakdown and cry. Why had I let her see my sketchbook again?

It all became too much when Darla moved her hand through my dark curls.

A tear rolled down my face and she quickly pulled me in for a hug. She rocked me back and forth as she hummed a melody I didn't know. She rubbed my back and placed a kiss on top of my head. I was weak and crying like a little girl. This was a horrible idea!

"What's wrong with me?" I finally mumbled after an hour of silence. "Why does nobody want me?"

"Hey, don't talk like that." Darla said in a soothing voice and held me closer. "There is nothing wrong and you're here, aren't you? Thomas and I won't let you be taken away from us."

"You wouldn't have wanted me if you had a kid." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "No one would want a red eyed freak to walk around their kid. If my mother just would have aborted me then she could have save a whole lot of people from my misery. You and Thomas could have gotten any kid in the world but now you're just stuck with little messed up me."

"But we like the little messed up you." She chuckled softly. "You're a good kid who's just been through too much. You'll get over it, I promise. You'll finish school, go to collage, meet a boy. Speaking of boys…"

"Oh God." I sighed when I saw Darla's amused smile. Way to break the negative feeling "He's just a friend!"

"That's what they all say." She said. "Thomas and I started out as friends- more or less."

"You two were already inhaling each other at first sight!"

"After the first fifteen minutes!" She insisted. "But don't change the subject. What was his name?"

"Bee-eeeenie." I even frowned at the name. "Beenie, It's short for Benjamin." I got to come up with better names of become a better liar because I don't think Darla believed me.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled and cocked a brow. "Well why don't you ask him over for dinner? I would love to have a nice chat with this Beenie."

"He can't he's in Las Vegas. He's a soldier so he can't."

"Then how does he drive you to school?"

"He lives with his cousin who goes to the same school as me." I lied a bit. "He has to pass through here anyways and he almost hit me with his car a couple of days back. He wanted to make it up to me and he would pick me up when he could."

"Aw that's so cute." Darla smiled and pinched my cheek. "He'll ask you out before you know it."

"Darla!"

"_Honey, I'm home!"_

"Thank goodness, I'm saved!" I shouted and bolted out of my room and down the stairs. I only laughed when I saw Thomas putting up his jacket. He was covered in paint for head to toe.

"Hey sport." He greeted when he saw me. "How was school?"

"I survived through most of it." I smiled, I could see he wanted to question my teary face. But thank God he didn't. "Though I'm sorry if you get pissed off parents on the phone. They started it, I swear!"

Thomas just shook his head with a smile and kissed my cheek before he walked up the stairs to greet his wife half way. I smiled but went to the kitchen, giving the couple a moment alone, and I grabbed a glass of orange juice in my Batman Cup. Yes, I had a Batman cup. It was my first cup when I left the bottle. The Batman figure was half faded but the bright orange color was still there. When I was done with the juice I sneaked by way to the cookie jar and stole a cookie or two… Maybe three.

"_Phoebe, you still need to take out the trash!" _Darla called.

"Okay!" I shouted with a mouth full of cookies. I grabbed the trash and was about to walk out the door when the phone went off. "I'll get it!"

I grabbed the phone and pushed the green button as I headed outside. "This is Phoebe." I answered and dumped the trash in the container.

"_Phoebe, we need you to hide!"_

"Sideswipe?" I asked confused. "Are you okay? You don't sound the part. How did it go in Vegas? Everyone still in one piece?"

"_Phoebe, shut up and listen to me for a second!" _I didn't like the way his voice sounded. _"Decepticons or on their way to your house right now! You need to hide!"_

"Wha-What?" I was starting to panic. "Where? It's an open field back here! I can't-"

"_Phoebe, listen to me!" _That was Sunstreaker. _"We need you to run. There is no way for us to reach you but you need to run and get yourself to safety, do you hear me?! Leave everything behind, grab your parents and get to the old S-7 building in Boulder City as fast as possible!"_  
"But-"

"_Do not argue with me and do as your told! Find the man called Seymour Simmons - Fragging 'Cons!- he knows you're coming and will bring you to another save location!"_

They hung up and I ran back to the house but a police car suddenly skidded next to me. Barricade transformed and grabbed me before transforming back into his alt mode.

"Let me go!" I screamed when the seat belt tightened around me. "LET ME OUT!"

"_**Shut up." **_Barricade snapped._** "Do you want every Decepticon to find you?! I'm trying to get your aft out of here! Now shut. Up!"**_

"Look, I don't know what sick game your playing but I am not going anywhere with anyone without my foster parent!" I shouted. "If you don't turn around right now I'll jump out of the goddamn car!"

"_**No you won't!"**_

"Then I'll kill myself and no one will have a reason to hurt _my _foster parents! I'm not going anywhere without them! They are the only thing I have and why are you even helping me?!"

"_**I will not let that Decepticon scum hurt my sparkling!" **_Barricade snapped.

"Your Sparkling?!" I've had more then enough of him. "I have been alone all my life, I never hear anything from my birthmother or birthfather, I needed to be fucking kidnapped to find out that my father is a fucking robot and that the same person was also my kidnapper and now all of the sudden you want to be daddy dearest?! I AM NOT YOUR SPARKLING! I belong to myself and no one else! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Barricade hit the breaks and his hologram showed up before he grabbed my jaw. "Listen up!" He growled and tightened his grip painfully. "I do not care what those 'Cons tell you about you mother but I fragging loved her! It was either rape or death for her and I would not have her killed so I did what I had to do to save her life! I had to beg her not to abort you!"

"Then why didn't you stay?!" I was furious! "Why didn't you pick me up when she left me in the junkyard?! Why didn't you come and pick me up when they hung up posters and broadcasted about a missing baby with freaking red eyes?! Mom should have had her way! She knew that if she aborted me that I wouldn't suffer like this. You made my life a living hell! It took me years to stop asking 'When is daddy coming to pick me up?' or 'Why is mommy not here?'. You weren't there! Both of you! I had to live like a freak, an outcast! There wasn't one single family that wanted me and now that I possible found someone who would, then you show up all of the sudden! I was doing so well! Now turn. The fucking car. Around!"

Barricade pushed my face away with a growl and his hologram disappeared before turning around. I rubbed my jaw and somehow I knew that it was going to bruise but at least we going to get my foster parents.

"_**You have two minutes in you human time before the Decepticon show up." **_Barricade said through his radio. _**"I suggest you spend that time wisely. But whatever you do, do not tell them about me or I will leave you here to die. Do I make myself clear?"**_

I hurried out the car and stormed into the house.

"Ah Phoebe, there you are." Thomas smiled when I entered the kitchen. "We thought you ran off again."

"Look I don't have time to explain!" I said quickly. "But- Okay here it goes. I didn't run away. I was taken by the Decepticon, huge metal robots, evil red eyes, you get the picture. I was saved by the Autobots, good guys, sparkling blue eyes, who also gave me a check up before bringing me home. Beenie is fake, Bee drove me to school this morning and I went shopping with the Lambo Twins before they were called of for the attack in Las Vegas. Autobots are outnumbered and they all had to fight and now Decepticons are on their way here to kill us or capture us or whatever! We need to get out of here right now! There is a robot waiting for us outside right now and he will bring us to someone who will bring us to a safe place"

"Phoebe, calm down." Darla frowned from behind the stove. "You have been acting all weird ever since you returned from school."

I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room, grabbed my new sketchbook and ran back down stairs.

"They are real!" I shouted and showed them the half finished drawing of Ratchet. "I'm not crazy!"

My foster parents both chuckled at me and continued what they were doing. I had had enough and grabbed them both before dragging them out of the house and shoving them in Barricade's alt mode before they could even thing about what I just had done. I jumped in the passenger seat and we drove off just in time because I saw Decepticon vehicles chasing after us.


	6. In A Cage

"Phoebe, start explaining everything right now!" Thomas ordered as Barricade dodged the cars on the highway.

"I already told you everything in the house!" I snapped and turned around in my seat. "Behind us are evil robots. They are the ones who gave me these cuts and bruises! They want to kill us! I don't know why and I don't care! I just want to get the hell away from them and what kind of kid would I be if I left you guys to die? I'm not a Decepticon."

"A what?!" Confusion was written on Darla's face. There was no way that they would believe my story. It was fucking insane but it was the truth!

"A Decepticon." I said again. Her facial expression didn't change and I groaned softly. "Let me put it this way: Decepticon evil, red eyes. Autobots good, blue eyes. Got it?! Why am I even trying? We just need to get away from those vehicles! Barricade, can't you go any faster?!"

"_**Stop shouting at me or I will bind you mouth shut!"**_

"Did the car just talk?!"

"Darla for the millionth time." I said slowly. "IT'S A FREAKING ROBOT! Does it look like I'm driving- WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted when Barricade hit my foster parents knock out with hit seatbelts. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"_**They were annoying."**_

"But I still like them better then you." I said and sat straight in the passenger seat before I clicked on my seatbelt. "They didn't try to kidnap me." I crossed my arms over my chest and placed my feet on the dashboard as we raced down the road. I knew I was pressing his buttons as he growled but I didn't give a shit right now.

**XxX**

We raced for a while and I thought that we had out run the Decepticons but I was wrong. A giant foot stepped in front of us. We almost crashed but Barricade transformed and tackled the giant robot that looked a bit like a helicopter.

I flew through the air and landed hard as I skid across the road before I hit my head on something hard.

I quickly pushed myself up with a painful groan and opened my eyes. My eyes widened at what I saw. My view kept flashing red with big yellow letters flashing DANGER. I shook my head and hoped for it to disappear. The DANGER sign was gone but the side of my view was still red.

This was not good _at all!_

Ignoring the red color and I searched for my foster parents as I felt blood run down my arms and face. A small green square moved in my sight as I looked around. I tried to ignore it but it flashed when I turned around.

_Unknown object found._

This thing was getting really weird. It felt like I was looking through military binoculars. I felt like a robot from Terminator, damn it! Pushing the feeling away, I ran to the unknown object. When I came closer I saw that it was Thomas lying in some weird angle. My heart skipped a beat.

"BARRICADE, HELP!" I screamed.

I didn't want to touch Thomas incase I would hurt him more then he looked. I moved my eyes from my foster father and searched for Darla. I saw her lying on the side of the road further ahead. I wanted to run to her but when I stood up a jet flew over my head. _Starscream_. He transformed and I knew that there was only one option if we all wanted to survive.

I ran in the opposite direction.

I ran, ducked beneath the still fighting robots and bolted away. I looked over my shoulder and saw Barricade leaking some kind of blue liquid. That must have been the energon Ratchet had told me about. My eyes snapped back in front of me when the DANGER sign came again.

_Energon levels low. Recharge recommended. _

This was not good but I ignored it. I had to get Starscream away from the others. I didn't care about myself; at least self-sacrifice was better then suicide.

I ran and I ran but I heard Starscream getting closer. I closed my eyes for a quick second and pushed my tears of fear and frustration back and used my last bit of energy. The next thing I knew was Starscream grabbing me.

I screamed but he didn't let me go.

"You won't have your precious Daddy to save you now." He hissed and tightened his grip around my body.

It tried to push myself free but it only caused Starscream to chuckle. I looked up and growled. There was no way that I was going to give up without a fight this time. I looked up and gave the Decepticon a warning growl.

"Looks like you have the same habit as your creator." He sneered and moved me closer to his face as he looked into my eyes. "You will make a splendid soldier."

"Go to hell!" I growled.

Starscream only smirked and transformed. I screamed and wiggled around when I was strapped down in his cockpit. The seat belt tightened tightly around my chest and a mask snapped on my face, muffling my screams but I didn't give up.

Energon levels low. Emergency shut down activated.

Before I even could progress what I saw I blacked out.

**XxX**

"_Stupid, stupid child!" A tall blond woman dragged the five-year-old Phoebe into the house. Once the front door slammed shut the little girl was slapped across the face and pushed to the ground. "Let me show you what we do with kids who disobey their parents."_

_The woman grabbed Phoebe by her shoulder-length curls and dragged the little girl up the stairs by her hair. Phoebe screamed in pain but the woman didn't let go, she only made it more painful._

_After being dragged up two pair of stairs they reached the attic. The woman used Phoebe's head to open the door and forced her inside._

"_No! Please!" Phoebe cried with tears in her crimson red eyes as she was pushed into a closet and locked into darkness. "Let me out! DADDY!"_

Emergency shut down comeplete. Energon levels 25%. Blood levels 100% 120 bpm.

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a jolt but it only caused my head to hit something hard. I noticed I was locked in a small cage that reminded me of a dog crate. I looked around and saw that I was in a slightly dimmed room. Everything was grey.

This was very bad.

I tried to sit up but this cage was just too damn small. Trying to open it was useless because I could see the lock and I didn't have the goddamn key. I had an aiming visual but no laser eyes? Come on!

"Starscream!" I shouted. "Let me out, you son of a bitch! I swear to God I'm going to kill you one day! LET ME OUT!" I got no reaction, not even a small sound. "STARSCREAM, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET OUT HER AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN OR WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU COWARD! LET ME OUT YOU STUPID STARFISH!"

I cursed in every way I knew but it wasn't helping and I had a feeling that it would take a while before someone would come and rescue me. I was alone again.

I sat up the best I could and rubbed my eyes. I didn't see anything red or annoying green squares anymore. I placed my head in my hands and sighed. This was not going to end well. I needed to get home. I needed to check on Darla and Thomas; I needed to know if they were still breathing. And Barricade? I didn't like it but I even worried for him. A lot.

He hadn't lied when he wanted me to protect me from the Decepticons. But he was one of them, wasn't he? Can you switch side or be on no side at all? He said he loved my mother, did he mean it? Why didn't he take care of me when she didn't? Why kidnap me and tell me he was sorry afterwards? Why save me? Because I was his sparkling? Why had he suddenly changed his mind?

I got a burning headache from all my questions.

"Enough!" I growled to myself and slammed my fist against the cage.

I pushed my feet under my knees and pushed the top of the cage with my back. I growled in frustration when nothing happened. I turned on my back and tried to kick the top bars but nothing moved.

This wasn't going to work.

I needed to think.

Suddenly the door flew open and a silver robot came walking through. I hadn't seen him before but I still didn't like the way he looked. One thing I noticed about him is that he was quiet. He didn't respond to my warning growls when he stepped closer. He didn't even make a face. No smiled, no anger. He was emotionless like a rock. He just looked at me as he stood in front of me. Just stared with the same red eyes as mine.

The robot kept on standing there that felt life hours until he tossed a blue cube to me.

"Order: Eat." He said and left.

I frowned slightly but I couldn't ignore my growling stomach anymore and reached for the cube. It was glowing icy blue and I didn't trust the Decepticons. What if it was poisoned?

I shook it and sniffed it. It was something liquid, all right, and it had this diesel kind of smell. It was weird. Anyways… I brought the opening to my lips and took a sip. I grimaced at the taste but I had to admit it wasn't all that bad. It was different but – and I dare say - good. It tasted a bit like an Energy drink but it the liquid was thicker and it felt like I was drinking electricity.

I finished and I wanted more. I was starving! The last thing I ate was a couple of cookies and a glass of orange juice before Barricade and the Decepticons showed up. I had no idea when that last time was since I lost track of time when I blacked out.

At least I had something to entertain myself with.

An empty cube… Yippee. Note; sarcasm.

**XxX**

I sniffed as I lay in my cage.

I had been stuck in there for at least two days, _at least_. The silver bot brought me my energon cubes and left. I've had another one and I figured that they were giving me one each day.

No one was going to come for me. I was sure of it.

I was scared because nothing happened. I hadn't seen Starscream once, which worried me. Last time he wanted my eyes or he wanted them out of the way but why not this time? What made this time so different?

_Speak of the Devil._

Starscream broke down the door and stomped his way to me. He grabbed my cage and walked away. As the cage swung back and forth so did I. I yelped and hit my head but Starscream didn't care.

He tossed me in another room and laughed before he pulled me out of my cage.

"Why don't we have a little fun before we take you to the doctor, huh?"

"Touch me and I swear to God I'll kill you!" I shouted.

Starscream transformed and his holoform walked up to me. He had ashy blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, crimson red eyes, a broad chest and looked somewhere in his mid thirties. He wore a whole army outfit. Black boots, grey cargo pants and jacket and wore a black t-shirt underneath.

"I believe I'm a little to old for you." Starscream said as he caught me looking at him. "No need to be checking anyone out."

How I wanted to hit that smirk off of his face.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth as my hands became fists. Starscream just kept on smirking as he circled around me. I looked at the door through the corner of my eye. It was a long shot but I had to take it. So when Starscream stood behind me I quickly turned around and kicked him in the face before sprinting to the door.

I pushed it open with a huff and ran down the hallway. My view went red again DANGER it said again and I looked over my shoulder to see Starscream coming after me. I turned left but quickly turned on my heels when I saw the helicopter robot coming after me too. Barricade had been fighting him and I feared the worst. I pushed tears away and kept on running.

I needed an escape route!

And at the thought I got a map in my view. In the right corner was a 3D model of the building and on the left side were directions. I would freak out later because right now I needed to get the hell away from here!

It was going well until I heard a roar and Decepticons came popping out of every side and opening. _Shit!_

Calculating escape route.

This was not going to end well. There was no escape route so there was only one more option. I had to jump out of a window. I slipped between the legs of the robot in front of me and jumped through the cracked glass.

I hadn't expected the fall to be that long. It was at least thirty to forty feet and I screamed. I landed on something white, soft and cold.

Snow.

Snow had broken my fall but I was freezing and the snow was at least five feet deep. I couldn't get out so I had to push my way through.

I heard transforming sounds behind me and I knew that I needed to get out of the snow. It was slowing me down. I felt tears rolling down my face. They would kill me if they caught me now. For once I didn't want to die. I had to get back to the Autobots; I had to find Thomas and Darla. I couldn't die. I had to stay alive for them.

Finally I stumbled out of the snow and onto a clean road but I couldn't stop, I had to keep going.

I had to find a place where I could hide. But there was nothing beside snow, ice and road. I head car engines coming my way and I heard planes flying over me. Getting on the road was a mistake.

I jumped to the left and ran over the ice of a small stream beside the road. I tried not to slip but I slipped and when sliding down the ice before I crashed into the snow. I started to dig a tunnel and crawled on my hands and knees. The Decepticons couldn't see me like this.

I hoped the snow tunnel wouldn't collapse as I kept digging. The sound of roars and orders slowly disappeared but now I had another problem I was freezing. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore and my sleeveless vest and ripped close didn't help either.

Body temperature 33°C (91.4°F). Under cooled. Heat required. Shut down recommended.

I ignored the warning. I had to get away. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, I had to keep going and find out where I was. I had to get home.

I started getting sleepy and I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I didn't matter what I said to myself because my body gave in and I curled myself into a ball. Tears rolled down my face as my vision started to blur. The tekst in front of my eyes started to shiver and the last thing I read was Malfunction before I went into darkness.

**Hey People!  
I kept my promise… But I failed the test again and have to do it for the third time :( I don't know when that is but I'll know soon enough :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think :3**


	7. A Bond

**Barricade's POV**

I was locked up in a cell somewhere in the Autobot base. I knew this would happen. Why had I even tried to save the girl? I wouldn't have been in this scrap if it weren't for her.

I was weak.

I let my feelings decide for me. I wasn't supposed to feel this protective over the sparkling but when I first saw her sitting under the tree she found a place in my spark and I hated it. I hated the way the sparkling looked like her mother. I hated the attitude and temper, which were much like my own.

She had been right, I should just have let her mother offline her when she was nothing more then just a spark but I couldn't let that happen then and I couldn't let that happen now.

But why?

The girl is nothing more then an annoying squishy and yet she is as fragile as a newborn sparkling.

Suddenly I felt my energon levels drop and it went dark.

This wasn't good, at least not for Phoebe. I had heard stories about the link between creator and sparkling but I didn't want to believe them until now, I couldn't ignore it anymore. I needed to get to her NOW! How I hated the feeling of worry, especially for that cursed sparkling of mine.

"PRIME!" I roared. "OPTIMUS, SLAGGING AUTOBOT SCUM, LET ME OUT BEFORE I BLOW UP THE FRAGGING BASE! PRIME!"

I cursed every word I knew in Cybertronian when Ironhide stomped his way to my cell. He had his usual scowl on his face, had his guns loaded and ready and a murderous look in his optics, always the one ready for battle.

"Punk aft Decepticon!" He growled. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Prime." I said as calm as I could, which came out as a growl. "It's about the sparkling."

"Tell me and I will see if it is worth bugging Prime for." He crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"She is dying."

**XxX**

"How do we know he is telling the truth?" Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes on me as I was being held in place by Ironhide. We stood in one of their hangers, all the Autobots had gathered and my servos were tied behind my back. "He kidnapped her before! How do we know he isn't lying?"

"If she dies it's not my fault." I growled. "She is my sparkling, whether I like it or not, my spark is connected with hers. I know when she's dying and I know where she is."

"Tell us." Optimus said in that fragging leader tone of his. "Tell us and we will let Phoebe decide what to do with you afterwards."

"Russia, Severnaya Zemlya. That's all I know."

"If she is able to send Barricade a message like this then she should also be able to send a distress signal to him too." Ratchet said to Optimus. "Because he is her creator, he is the only one who can find her. We just have to hope that she hasn't frozen to death yet."

"Ratchet, Ironhide and I will go together with Barricade." Optimus answered. "The rest of you stay here and keep Director Galloway away from the foster parents. He does not need to know they are here. Jolt, you inform us if anything changes in their health. We leave once the plane is ready."

**XxX**

The four of us drove down the roads of Severnaya Zemlya. Optimus up front then came I, Ironhide and Ratchet in the end. It was -25˚F outside and snow was falling down in heavy flakes. We could barely see and we were forced to drive carefully as the road got slippery.

I hadn't gotten any spark signals and no matter how much I hatted the feeling, worry just wouldn't leave me alone. I hated the spark bond.

"_**Decepticons."**_ Prime said through the comm. Link. _**"They must be looking for the sparkling. Barricade, do you have a signal on her yet?"**_

"_**Negative."**_

"_**Autobots, get ready for battle." **_Optimus ordered. _**"Ironhide cover Barricade as he searches for Phoebe."**_

"_**But Prime, how do we know he won't turn on us?!" **_Ironhide growled. _**"He could find the girl but what if he runs away with her and kills her instead?"**_

"_**You kill him." **_

I could feel Ironhide grin as Ratchet and Optimus Prime transformed. Ironhide and I kept driving. We turned off our head lights so that it was easier to slip pass the Decepticons. The slaggers didn't even hear us cruising by.

"_**More Decepticons up ahead." **_Ironhide said. _**"They must have lost the girl somewhere around here."**_

"_**I'm still not getting a signal from her." **_I said with a hint or irritation in my voice. _**"We need to find the Decepticons base and work from there because we are not going to find her like this."**_

"_**LOOK OUT!" **_Ironhide shouted through the comm. link.

Blackout landed right in front of us. Ironhide was the one to transform first and shot the giant Decepticon in the chest. I kept driving but not for long. A jet transformed and I crashed into Starscream's foot. Transforming midair I shifted and kicked him in his helm.

"Barricade!" Ironhide shouted and through a gun at me. I grabbed it and shot Starscream in the shoulder.

I hate to admit it but Ironhide had on Pit of a gun. Shooting Starscream in the knee, he stumbled back. I launched myself at him and we wrestled in the field of snow.

"Traitor!" He hissed as we fought.

"Murderer!" I growled as Starscream pinned me to the ground.

"Aw, isn't this sweet?" He grinned. "Developed feelings for the sparkling, did we now? DISPICABLE! What would Megatron do if he saw this?! Oh yes, he would cut her and make her squeal until she would bleed to death. Better yet, maybe he would treat her like you did with that femme of yours!"

I hard heard enough and kicked the taller Decepticon over me. I was about to tear the spark out of the mech but my processor caught the weakest of signals. I hit Starscream knock out and followed the signal.

"_**Ratchet, get over here!" **_I ordered through the comm. link. _**"I found her!"**_

I caught sight of a collapsed snow tunnel and found Phoebe lying under it in the end. I carefully lifted her out and held her close to my chest before I had a look at her.

Her skin was pale, lips were blue, around her eyes was red. She had a scrape wound on her bare arms and on the side of her face.

"_**RATCHET!"**_I snapped. The signals she was sending kept growing weaker. **"GET OVER HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OR SCRAP, OR I WILL BEAT THE SLAGGING PIT OUT OF YOU IF SHE GOES OFFLINE!"**

**XxX**

**Phoebe's POV**

I awoke by a very annoying beeping sound. I just sighed and tried to roll away from the sound but I couldn't, I was stuck. My eyes shot open and I started to panic. I was wrapped in something silver and in a couple of thick blankets and I was strapped down in a bed.

I didn't like it, I started to panic!

I tried to wiggle my way out of the cocoon and with a lot of pain I got my left arm free. It was wrapped in a bandage from my hand to my shoulder and I could see bloodstains on the side, which caused me to panic more.

I loosed the straps that held me in the bed and shuffled my blankets off before I jumped out. I stumbled and something pulled me back. I looked at my body and found out that I was in nothing but my bra and jeans. I was attached to tens of wires and an IV, I hadn't even noticed the oxygen mask on my face.

I quickly pulled everything off and out before I suddenly found it had to breath. My view blurred and the screen popped up again but I couldn't read it. I had to get away and stumbled out of the room, holding on to everything I could.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME?!" I heard someone shout behind me as I ran through the hallway.

I recognized the sound of moving, it was a robot! The Decepticons had found me! I felt tears of fear in my blurry eyes but I gathered all my strength and bolted as fast as I could. I had to get away!

I heard movement getting closer and the next thing I knew was a metal hand wrap around me. I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't want to die! I had to check up on my foster parents and Barricade. I had to know if they were all right! I needed to get home! So I screamed again.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I kept on repeating and felt tears roll down my face. "Let me go, please!"

"Calm down, little one. Ratchet will have my aft if he finds out you left the med bay! I just fixed my dents."

I recognized that English accent and turned around. It was Ironhide and tears of joy streamed down my face like a waterfall. The Autobots had found me! Ironhide opened his fist a little and I hugged his thumb as I sat in his palm. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life.

Then something jumped in my head. "Where are my foster parents?!" I started to panic all over and roughly wiped my tears away. "Where are Darla and Thomas?! Are they okay?! And Barricade?! Oh my God! He was fighting this giant helicopter Decepticon! Where is everyone?!" I became hard to breath again and my heart tightened in worry. "Please… Tell me… You have… Them!"

"Breath." Ironhide said as we walked back in the med bay and placed me back in my bed. "They are fine-"

"I need to get to them!" I cut off and jumped out of bed again.

"No you don't." Ironhide grabbed me again and put me back in bed. "Stay."

"Bu-but-"

"Stay."

"No!"

"Yes."

I tried to get out of bed again but he put his giant hand in the way.

"Ironhide!" I shouted and at the same moment Ratchet came walking in. "Ratchet! Get him away from me! I swear to God I'll kick his ass if he doesn't remove his hand!"

"I see your feeling better." A man came walking up to me. He was wearing a lab coat with a lime green shirt underneath, dark pants and shoes. He wore a pair of glasses in front of bright blue eyes. He had dark brown hair, which started to grey a little on the side. I took me a while to actually figure out that that was Ratchet's holoform.

"Ratchet, I'm fine." I whined as he moved a light in front of my eyes. "I just want to-"

"Say AH"

"Ah." I opened my mouth but didn't shut up. "I ust an oo ine y osser arens an Arriade-" He shut me up by sticking a thermometer in my mouth, as if that helped. "I eed oo kno if ey ae arigh. I ant us say in ed! Is is ullhit!"

"Aha..." Ratchet mumbled as he checked my reflexes. He took the thing from my mouth and smiled. "Seems your almost healed. Still a little under cooled but it should be find if you keep yourself warm enough. Stay in bed and if you so much as take a step out of it I was glue you're aft to it."

"I'll stay in bed after you take me to them!" I growled softly. "This is all my fault1 I told Barricade to turn around; I pushed them into the car when the Decepticons came after us! Please, I just need to see them…"

"Fine." Ratchet signed in defeat as I choked on a sob. "I'll take you there but you have to promise me that you get back to bed straight after."

"After I check upon Barricade too." I added. "I want to call him to make sure that he is alright too. I was hoping you guys could maybe contact him through that weird walkie-talkie radio thing."

"No need to contact him through the comm. link." He said. "We are holding him in one of our cells."

"What?! Why?!" I asked half shouting. "He saved me from the Decepticons! He's not as bad as he first was. He doesn't deserve to be locked up after what he has done for me!"

"I will take you to your parents and you'll have to discus Barricade with Prime."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "But will you at least take me to my parents? Are they even here?"

"They are living with the Lennox family for the time being." Ironhide said. "Lennox didn't want to risk your families life again, neither did Prime."

"Please tell me that they know about you guys because they didn't take it well when I told them." I said. I smiled a little at the confused look of Ratchet's holoform. "Barricade sort of had to… knock them out."

"That explains the fainting part." Ironhide huffed. "Come along them." He transformed in the GMC Topkick. _**"Lets get you back to your foster parents."**_

I jumped in the passenger seat and was about to slam the door shut but Ratchet stopped me.

"You are not going anywhere without a jacket and a blanket." He put me in a jacket and wrapped me up until I could barely see. "'Hide, you better turn up your heater or she will never get to her normal temperature."

"_**Ratchet, stop choking the girl!" **_Ironhide grumbled. _**"Pack your stuff before we miss the plane."**_

Ratchet just huffed and slammed the door as hard as he could before we drove off with him behind us.

"Thank you for saving me again." I smiled and adjusted the blanket. It was as hot as hell in here. "I thought you guys weren't going to come for me this time."

"_**Try not to get caught again." **_Ironhide huffed. _**"This was the first and the very last time I ever lend my gun to Barricade. Don't make me do it again."**_

**Hey people!  
Let me know what you think about this chapter! I wanted to inform you on something but I forgot (again)… Oh yeah! I wanted to thank everyone for the +1000 views (1562, to be exact :3) I hadn't expected to get this many view in such a short time since this is my first TF fanfiction…**

**Special thanks too Sunstreaker's Squishy and Shakaka for helping me with some stuff :3! Next update will be on Monday probably! **

**Check my other stories too if you want to :3  
Like always… Review, PM me, follow and/or favorite!  
Love, Kneeling Angel!**


	8. Lennox Residence

I had no idea where I was; the only thing I knew was that I was going to see my foster parents again and that I was back on the ground. Seriously, I had to get over my fear of flying.

Ironhide parked in front of the Lennox residence. It was a pretty nice farmhouse. White bricked walls, wooden front porch, white picket fence and the American flag was waving proudly in the light breeze…

Of course I couldn't forget the FREAKING TRUCKSTOP INFRONT OF THE HOUSE! I thought these guys were supposed to keep a low profile. Good thing the neighbors weren't home and lived about a mile and a half away, Ha!

The engine stopped and Ironhide's holoform appeared. He almost looked like a freaking bodybuilder, _almost._ He had short black trimmed hair, a tight black t-shirt, a pair of cargo pants and combat boots. He had big muscly arms covered in tattoos and a broad chest and shoulders. Of course he had the same bright blue eyes like everyone else but he had a scar over his right eye. He really looked like a weapons specialist.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, feeling the wind on my face. I know I was acting paranoid but I looked over my shoulder and scanned the area if I could see any Decepticons but I only saw Ratchet's holoform smiling at me.

"Let's go and find your parents." Ironhide said and walked to the front door.

I tightened my borrowed cargo jacket around me and zipped it up a little, I remembered that I was only wearing my bra underneath.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and slammed the door shut, which caused Ironhide to flinch as if he had been hit in the head.

"Sorry." I squeaked. "Guess I still need to get used to the whole robot car thing."

Grumbling he stomped his way to the house. I couldn't hold my giggles and I heard Ratchet chuckle as I followed after him.

The moment I stepped through the front door I was grabbed in a lung-crushing hug. The familiar scent of fresh baked cookies filled my nose. Darla always baked if she was worried. She grabbed me around my neck and pulled me closer to her chest.

"Stupid, stupid child!" Darla scolded and kissed my head before she pushed me back a little and looked into my eyes as she held my face in her hands. "How could you be so stupid?! You almost froze to death! We have been worried sick! You are grounded for the rest of you life! I don't care if I have to chain you to the bed! Oh look at you…" Her eyes were filled with tears and moved a hand through my curls. "You are never _ever_ going to leave the house again!"

"You, young lady, have a whole lot of explaining to do!" That was Thomas. I smiled as he held me protectively to his chest and kissed my head. "If you ever do something like this again then I will have the doctor hit you in the head with his tools! You are in a whole lot of trouble! Do not even think this will go unpunished! You are going to clean the house, wash my car, do the laundry and mow the lawn!" I smiled as Thomas kept on naming chores and Darla joined the hug. Eventually Thomas let out an exhausted sigh and kissed my head one last time. "We thought we lost you…"

"But you didn't." I smiled as I took a step back but my smile quickly turned into a frown. "You guys look like shit."

Darla's right arm was wrapped in a bandage, like my own, and had a few scratches in her face and a black eye. Thomas was covered in bruises and had his arm was in a cast and in a sling but my foster parents still had a smile on their faces.

"_As if you look any better!_" I heard Ironhide huff from the living room.

"Trust me you don't want to start that war with me!" I shouted back.

"How about we get you all comfortable and a nice cup of tea to warm you up, huh?" Darla asked and I just nodded. Thomas led me to the others in the living room. It immediately gave the feeling of home. Wooden floor, cream-colored walls with a painting of a red flower, a fire place with a picture of a family above, two dark brown comfy looking couches and two arm chairs in the same color. They had a TV standing in a huge entertainment center that was filled with books, video games and movies. I noticed that the kitchen was attached to the living room and that the living room and dining room were in one, unlike our own house. The first thing that truly caught my eye was Bumblebee trying to teach a little girl how to walk.

"How are you feeling?" I turned my attention to Optimus and smiled.

"Better." I smiled. "Thanks to you, again. I owe you my life."

"None of that." His holoform smiled. And with a smile like that it was impossible not to smile back. He was tall. He had black hair with a hint of blue in it. He wore a red t-shirt, dark blue leather jacket, dark jeans and black shoes. I would put him somewhere in his early forties, just like Ironhide and Ratchet. "Phoebe let me introduce you to Major William Lennox. He is the field commander of Nest. This is his home."

A man in his early thirties with sandy blond brown stepped up and shook my hand. "Please call me Will or Lennox. William makes me sound old."

"Alright." I said. "I'm Phoebe, the one who as been giving your team a hard time these last couple of days."

"No worries." He smiled back. "I'd like you to meet my wife Sarah." A blond woman stood next to him and shook my hand with a smile. "And of course my daughter Annabelle." He pointed at the little girl that was now sitting on Ironhide's lap. "She's becoming Ironhide's soft spot but don't tell him that."

"I heard that!" Ironhide grumbled from behind us and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Phoebe, do you have anything other to wear then that jacket?" Sarah asked me. "Ratchet you couldn't have gotten the girl something better?!"

"I'm a doctor not a stylist!" Ratchet snapped but Sarah only rolled her eyes.

"You poor thing." She said and grabbed my wrist. "Lets see if we have anything else for you, okay?"

**XxX**

"Ratchet." I sighed once I was back in the living room. "I think you're over doing it."

Sarah had borrowed me a black t-shirt with a baggy vest but no one could see what I was wearing because RATCHET KEPT ON WRAPPING BLANKETS AROUND ME!

"Ratchet, it's freaking hot in here!" I growled as I sat on the couch.

"_Phoebe, listen to the Doctor!_" Darla scolded from the kitchen.

When Ratchet put a hat on my head Mirage broke into laughter. He looked like a real Italian. His skin was a little toned and he had middle length black curly hair. He wore a red button up shirt but the top three buttons we buttoned down as it showed a little of his chest. He also wore black skinny jeans and black sneaker.

Mirage continued laughing when Ratchet wrapped a scarf around me.

"It's not funny!" I finally snapped.

"But it is, chica!" He slapped his hand over his eyes. "You should see yourself!"

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, come on, Sweet Spark, Don't be like that." Sideswipe said and dropped himself next to me. "You don't look that bad you just… look like a closet threw up on you!" And he burst out laughing.

"Sides, I swear that once my arm is free I'm going to bust your face up with my sketchbook!"

"Ignore the glitch heads." Sunstreaker said and took a seat on my other side. "You don't look like you had a fight with a closet."

"Thanks Sun-"

"More like a sparkling being sat on by a peace mech!"

"That's it!" I snapped when Sunstreaker burst out laughing too. "I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

I jumped of the couch and the three holoforms squeaked before sprinting away. The blankets dropped around me and I pulled off my hat and scarves before I ran after them, stupid guys!

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Sarah and Darla shouted at the same time and the guys bolted outside with me on their tails.

We past the other Autobots, Thomas and Will. The older ones; Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet just rolled their eyes and I was pretty sure that I heard Ratchet grumbled something about me being an immature, empty minded, deaf, impossible sparkling. The young ones, Bumblebee and I think that was Mudflap and Skids just looked at us before casing after us too. Jolt just lay in the grass next to Will and Thomas, who were talking with their eyes closed and acted like this was nothing new.

Eventually I caught up with the three guys and tackled them. I heard Anna squeal in happiness behind me.

The four of us wrestled in the grass but we were squished when Bumblebee and the other twins jumped on us. In the end it was everyone for themselves and everybody wrestled with each other.

It started to get a little to rough and I managed to slip away but Sunstreaker noticed and tackled me back to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and pinned me to the grass.

"Wipe that smirk of your face or I will have to hurt you." I threatened.

"That's impossible." He laughed. "What could a little squishy like you- WOAW!"

I put my foot against his and pushed him over me as I did a back flip and stood on top of his chest with my right foot. "What were you saying- ARGH!"

His holoform disappeared beneath me and grabbed me from behind and lifted me over his shoulder.

"That's cheating!" I screamed and hit my fist against his back. "Disappearing is against the rules, you idiot. PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." I could just hear him smirk. "I got something to show you."

"Oh joy." I snorted and he walked back to his car without putting me down. I swear to God, one day I am going to kick his ass. "What is it?" My curiosity got the better of me. Damn it! "If it's a spider I am going to make you wish that you were _never_ born!"

"Calm down." He laughed and put me down next to his car. "Bee told me how important your sketchbook was to you and when your parents told me that it was basically your life on the pages I went to your house to get it for you. Here…"

He placed my old sketchbook in my hands and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say as I flipped through the filled pages. I felt him tense when I gave him a hug. Truth be told, even I was surprised at my action but he had gotten my book back.

"Thank you." I said when I pulled back and looked through the pages again. "Th-This really means a lot to me. It really does. I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Don't thank me." He smiled and sat on top of his hood. "Your parents told us how important is was for you and we couldn't let your life be destroyed by us. This is the least we could do."

"You guys didn't destroy my life-"

"You won't be able to go home anymore, Phoebe." He cut in. "The Decepticons are after you, which means that there always needs to be one of us around. We are basically taking your freedom away from you. You won't be able to be alone anymore-"

"Who says I want to be alone?" I cut him off. "I have been alone all my life. I- Never mind. I shouldn't be troubling you with my story; I'm not worth it. I'm sorry I need you guys to look after me. You probably have more important stuff to do then to babysit me. I don't want to be a burden to anyone and you guys already saved me_ twice!_"

"You always think this bad of yourself?" Sunstreaker cocked his head. "Why?"

"I doubt there is anything good about me."

"You want me to make a list?"

"Don't get all cheeky, Sunny." I growled softly. "I am _not_ worth saving! I've never been! I was a rape child, I wasn't even supposed to be here! I have been through too many families to figure out that I don't belong here- anywhere! I don't deserve living! Nobody wants me! I've had twenty-three different families, _twenty-three! _Then I actually thought that I found a couple that wanted me but then this whole Decepticon sparkling thing started and I almost got Thomas and Darla killed!" Tears of anger started to rise in my eyes. "I'd be lucky if they won't send me away once I'm better. There is nothing good about me! I'm nothing but back luck, a loser, a nobody, a freak that is just wasting precious air and space! I should have killed myself when I had the chance."

"You what?!"

"Never mind." I sighed and turned on my heels to walk way but Sunstreaker grabbed my wrist.

"Do not think like that, _ever!_" He said and turned me around. "There is nothing wrong with you." He pulled me closer and placed me on the hood next to him. "There are people that want you here. Do you really think your foster parents would have reacted like that if they didn't want you? We care about you, why would we otherwise have saved you _twice_? Pit, even Barricade was worried sick when he found you half dead. Ratchet said he was shouting so hard through the comm. link that he needed a new radio."

"You're joking!"

"Am not! You can ask Hatchet!" He said.

"Hatchet?"

"You don't want to know." Sunstreaker smiled. "But don't ever think that you are worthless or a freak because you're not. You're just one of a kind, unique, which is a good thing! And I swear on Cybertron that if I ever hear you talking about offlining yourself again then I will personally offline you myself. Why would you even want to do such a thing?"

"I got a thousand reasons but I guess the times I really wanted to kill myself was about a year back. I got stuck in a family that seemed all happy and nice but they were the opposite. They abused me in _every_ way possible. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I tried taking drugs with alcohol but my foster parents found me on the floor and rushed me to the hospital. Second time I tried to hang myself but the oldest kid of the house caught me and dragged me to bed for... you know- _That _kind of abuse. The last time I tried was when I cut my wrist." I pulled up my sleeves and showed the seven-inch long scars on my right arm. "I was trying to bleed myself to death but for some reason I didn't die. I waited to die for two days but I never did. After that I was moved to another family who specialized in kids with a mental illness, which I _don't_ have by the way. I was just sick and tired of living!"

"Don't be so stupid and don't do it again." He said. "You got people that care about you now. We all had a spark attack when we found out that the Decepticons were after you again. How do you think Darla and Thomas would react if you'd kill yourself? Their processors would blow up!"

"Processor?"

"What's in your thick scull, glitch head." He playfully pushed my head to the side and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I was nice taking to Sunny. "You need to ask Hatchet to teach you about Cybertronians since you are one… Well part one."

"Oh that reminds me!" I beamed. "I still need to talk to Optimus about Barricade."

"Good, because I need to talk to you too." Optimus holoform turned to us. "Sunstreaker go back to the others."

"Yes sir." He said and jumped off of the hood and gave me a small smile before walking away.

"Phoebe, would you like to join me for a ride?" Optimus asked.

"Sure." I said and jumped off of the yellow Lamborghini and walked up to the Semi. "As long as you won't kidnap me."

"_**Do you trust me?" **_Was the only question asked as the passenger door to the truck opened.

"You saved my life twice, Prime." I said and climbed into the vehicle. "No need to be asking stupid questions."

**Hey people hope you liked it… Sorry for adding all the details and stuff but I wanted to do so you guys could imagine how thing looked :3  
Anyways! Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up soon!**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	9. Talking with Optimus Prime

**Another early update because the last one was a little late :3 So here is an apology gift!**

It was a nice and peaceful ride so far. Optimus hadn't spoken yet so I waited and started to think. Maybe I shouldn't have told Sunstreaker those things. What was it that made me tell him? I've never told anyone so what made him so special? What made him so trustworthy? _All_ of them, as a matter of fact. How did I get so many friends in such a short time? They were friends, weren't they? Because I don't really know what friends are…

"_**Phoebe,"**_ Optimus started snapping me out of my thoughts. _**"I have been talking with the other and we do not believe that it is safe for you and your family to move back to Tranquility. The other have agreed to bring you back to base with us."**_

"But what about my foster parents?" I asked. "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"_**You are not."**_ The tone in his voice made me actually believe it for a second. _**"Sunstreaker told you as such. He might be young and still has much to learn but at times he is a lot wiser then he seems."**_

"You heard what I told him, didn't you?"

"_**Yes, and what people have done to you should not go unpunished. But it's not everyday that a sparkling is conceived by a human and a robot. Your doctors did not know to act around you because you are one of a kind, special, which is another reason we want you to come with us. Ratchet wants to see how much Cybertronian you are and what you abilities are."**_

"You're saying I might be able to transform or something?"

"_**Perhaps but we don't know unless we do a couple of tests on you." **_Optimus replied. _**"Before we found you, Barricade received your coordinates. You had sent him an emergency signal when you were near shut down. It wouldn't surprise me if he knows where you are now, since you have been growing stronger."**_

"I don't get it." I frowned in confusion. "You guys found me through _him_? How have I been able to send signals? I didn't even have my phone on my of any other tracking devices unless of course the Decepticons put a chip in my head or something in those energon cubes."

"_**You were given energon?"**_

"Yeah, or at least I thought it was." I frowned again. "I remember Ratchet telling me about it and I saw Barricade leaking the stuff when he was fighting that helicopter Decepticon."

"_**Blackout."**_

"I think so… Barricade didn't look too good back then. Is he okay?"

"_**Ratchet patched him up enough to prevent him from going into shut down."**_

"That happened to me after Starscream caught me..." It was like I could see Optimus frown at my words. "When Barricade transformed to fight Blackout I hit my head on something hard and there was this screen thing in front of my eyes. You know, like those awesome spyglasses people have in movies only without the glasses. It kept on showing 'danger' and all kind of random stuff. It showed something, I think it was 'malfunction', before I passed out in the snow."

"_**Did you tell this to Ratchet or anyone else this?"**_

"No."

"_**Good." **_He said. _**"I don't want humans making you an experiment. I will talk to your foster parents about moving to Diego Garcia for a while once we get back. I have no doubt that the Decepticons will come for you again. I do not believe that one guardian will be enough to protect you."**_

"Doesn't Barricade know why they are after me?"

"_**If he knows he won't tell us."**_

"What are you going to do with him?"

"_**That is up to you."**_

"Me?!" I almost shouted. "Why me?!"

"_**You know what happened." **_Optimus replied. _**"If you trust him then we will let him go. If you want him as a captive we will keep him in our cells."**_

"What if I want him to join the Autobots?" Silence. "He did save me and – its weird – but he still is my dad somehow. He said that he loved my mom and for some strange reason I believe him somehow. Yes _of course_ he hurt me but why would he save me if he didn't care? Maybe he's not that bad of a guy- or robot, everyone deserves a second chance, right? What makes him not deserve that chance? What do you think?"

"_**I trust your judgment and we will see if we can make it happen but if he makes one wrong move I will kill him."**_

"Be my guest." I said. "So… What now? I don't want to go back yet. I actually like driving around."

I could hear Optimus chuckle a little and it made a smile grow on my face.

"Got any road songs in that processor of yours? Or was it a disk? Can't remember... I guess Sunstreaker was right, I really need to learn more about you guys."

"_**You seem to click well with them."**_

"What makes you think that?"

"_**Sunstreaker is not a bot that lets someone sit on his hood, always growling if anyone gets near his alt mode and touching his paintjob."**_

"Do start to get any ideas in your head, Prime." I growled warningly. "You almost sounding like Darla and Thomas. He was only returning my sketchbook."

"_**I am not saying anything, youngling." **_He chuckled. _**"Merely stating a matter of fact. **_

**XxX**

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after listening to a couple of road songs. "If Autobots stand for autonomous robotics, what does Decepticons stand for?"

"_**Deceptive constructs." **_Optimus answered. _**"Why?"**_

"Well if Barricade is a Decepticon doesn't that make me evil too?" My hands were shaking a little. Why did I ask a question I didn't want the answer too? "I mean; I have the same red eyes as every other Decepticon. What if I turn out to be evil too? I don't want to hurt anyone. Well not you guys anyways. I wouldn't mind kicking Trent's ass or David's or Skylar's. They were some bullies from my old schools. But I mean, I could turn evil right?"

"_**Do not fear little one." **_He said. _**"Bots choose the life they wanted, for once we lived in peace and harmony. There were no sides, no Autobots, no Decepticons only Cybertronian but the Cube changed it all. We do not know where it came from only that it could create worlds. Some wanted to use its power for good others for evil. Eventually Cybertron was consumed in death and darkness and the Cube was lost among the stars until we tracked it back here to Earth about a year ago."**_

"That was the Mission City accident wasn't it?"

"_**Yes, it was."**_

"Ha! I knew that it wasn't a stupid terrorist attack!" I beamed, worries left behind. "The government needs to learn to cover up better!"

**XxX**

**Optimus POV**

I smiled at the young girl sleeping in my passenger seat. She had been through a dark time and it showed on her face, especially her optics. They were empty and broken, much like I believed her human soul to be, but yet she still tried to live for others without caring what happened to her.

She was an interesting little human.

I parked my alt mode back in front of the Lennox residency and turned on my holoform. I had gotten dark outside and I could hear the laughter and talking from inside the house. I was good to hear my comrades like this but I knew all too well that it wouldn't last for long. The Decepticons were still out in the world. Megatron might be dead but there were enough others that wanted the role of the leader.

I jumped out of the truck and walked to the passenger side before carefully lifting Phoebe out. She needed her rest.

"Where the frag have you been?!" Ratchet's holoform was standing in front of the house, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. "Do you know what could happen to the girl if she would shut down again?!"

"Calm down, old friend." I said as he opened the front door for us. "She would have told me if she wasn't feeling well."

"The girl is too stubborn to admit it." He huffed as we walked up to the guestroom. "What did she say about Barricade? Please tell me I can shoot the fragging slagger for blowing up my radio."

"You would have to wait with that a little, old friend." I placed the girl in the bed and walked out the room closing the door behind me. "She wants him to join the Autobots."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to talk to the foster parents about moving to base." I said and walked down the stairs. "She is going to give you a hand full once were back. She might be more Cybertronian then we thought."

"But Prime…" He followed after me to the living room where the others were. "We are talking about Barricade here! He kidnapped her and-"

"Saved her." I added. "Autobots go and get your recharge. I need to speak with the parents alone." Everybody stood up except for Will and Sarah. Ironhide had taken little Anna, that little girl had the warrior wrapped around her little finger.

"How is Phoebe doing, Mr. Prime?" Darla, the foster mother, asked. Her worry was amusing to see, especially since it was for a sparkling that wasn't even her own.

"Her temperature is still a little low but according to my Medic she will be as good as new in a couple of days." I replied with a smile and took a seat across them. "Though I believe that if the Decepticons reach her again that it will end very badly for her."

"Decepticon activities have been rising over the last couple of months." Lennox said and addressed the parents. "We have been talking about taking Phoebe and yourselves back to N.E.S.T. Base in Diego Garcia, for your own and her protection. We are not sure what the Decepticons want with her so we wanted to take you to the safest place we could think of."

"But what about her school?" Thomas, the foster father asked. "Her education? And of course we have a check up by foster care in a couple of weeks. The last thing we want is for Phoebe to be taken away from us or to be placed in yet another family. I don't know how much more the girl can take of that."

"I'm sure we can figure out something." Lennox smiled. "You wouldn't need to live exactly on the base, we were actually thinking about building a house on the side so you still could have a little privacy but Ratchet would like to do some tests on her and it would be easier if she was near."

"What kind of tests?" Darla frowned. "Our doctors can't find out what it is, they have been testing on her for years so what makes you think your Medic can find out what is wrong with her?"

"Mrs. Nicholson, if I may." I said. "The first time we rescued her from the Decepticons we found Cybertronian DNA in her blood. We have one of her biological creators in custody right now. He was also the reason we found her the second time and what she told me on the road truly indicates that there is a big chance that she might be more Cybertronian then we first thought."

"Could it kill her?" Sarah asked for the worried Darla.

"That we don't know." I replied. "That is why we want Ratchet do run a couple of tests with her. There might be a chance that he Cybertronian side grows but we don't want to jump to any conclusions yet."

"So Phoebe's real father is a robot." Thomas concluded with wide eyes. "Is he one of you or the bad guys?"

"Neither. Some choose sides while other choose to stay in between. They are usually hired as a hit man, as you call it. They do their job and get paid by their employer… I let Phoebe decide his fate, since Barricade is her creator, and she want him to turn to the Autobots."

"And what if he refuses?" Lennox asked.

"We kill him." I said.

**Hope you like it! Next chapter will be more fun… I think (can't remember) ;3**

**Anyways! Comment, follow, favorite and everything I haven't named :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	10. Squishy

I woke up with a shock when my door broke down. A pair of shouting forms came storming in. I screamed when they crawled under my blanket and bed.

"Guys, what the fuck?!"

"Don't let 'em hurt us!" Someone crawled over me and shook me. "We're dead! You got to help us! We don't want to die!"

When he stopped shaking me I could finally see who it was. It was Skids all right. People could spot that golden tooth a mile away. He looked like a dork, poor guy. His hair was sticking out everywhere. He did have a pretty young face though. He looked around my age maybe a year younger. I pushed him off of me and took a look at his clothes. How I wanted to face-palm myself. He was wearing a green shirt with Alf on it, baggy jeans and too big sneakers.

"_Where are you, you fraggin' slaggers?!" _I could hear Ironhide roar in the hallway. _"If I ever get my servos on you I am going to make you wish that you were never sparked!"_

"What did you do?!" I hissed. "Did you put flowers on his alt mode or something?!"

"Something like that." Mudflap's voice came from under my bed. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Get out from under my bed or I will tell Ironhide that you are here." I threatened through clenched teeth and he crawled out from under and stood next to his twin. They were almost the same but Mudflap didn't have a golden tooth, on his t-shirt was SpongeBob instead of Alf and it was orange and he had short curly hair. "If you ever wake me like this when I live at base I'm going to kill you two."

"We won't, we won't!" They said in union and I rolled my eyes before jumping out of bed. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to check if the coast is clear and then I'm going to get breakfast." I smiled and walked out my door. No Ironhide in sight so I signed the twins that it was clear and moved down the stairs and to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

I smiled when I heard Thomas laugh. I grabbed a glass of milk and searched for a bowl for my cereal. I almost choked on my milk when I accidently looked out the window. No wonder he was pissed. Ironhide was covered in pink glitter!

Once done coughing I burst out laughing. This was to good to be true!

Forgetting the cereal I wanted, I just grabbed my milk and walked outside to the others.

"Morning guys." I said and took a seat next to Darla at the table standing on the back porch.

"Afternoon sweetie." Darla smiled and moved her hand through my hair. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm still a little tired since the twins crashed into my room-"

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Ironhide growled and I quickly slammed my hand in front of my mouth as he stood up from his chair. "I'M GOING TO BREAK THEIR HOLOFORMS IN PIECES!"

"Anyways…" I snapped back to my foster parents as Ironhide's holoform stomped away. "I'm still a little tired and I feel like I'm getting a cold but nothing to worry about... So Optimus talked to you about moving to base?"

"He did." Thomas said from across me. "But we only want to do this if you want to do this."

"Well, I don't really have another choice." I frowned a little. "But I don't want to drag you into more mess then I already put you in… You are coming with aren't you? Because I'm not going anywhere without you guys."

"Of course we are coming with you, silly child." Darla smiled and pinched my cheek. "Major Lennox said something about building a house next to the base but we eventually agree that it would be best for you to finish the 11th grade first."

I groaned loudly and slammed my head against the table, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry dear." She soothed. "You still have to finish your unfinished business at base first."

"What business?" I frowned. "Oh yeah! Hey, when are we going back to base?" I asked Optimus who sat at the end of the table talking to Lennox. "I think Barricade has been locked up for a good amount of time now."

"We will leave as soon as you are ready." He said to me with a look I hadn't seen before. It was happy but wasn't. Maybe I asked too much of them… Maybe wanting Barricade to become one of the good guys was a mistake. Maybe I should just let him go and let him be on his own. Maybe I shouldn't trust him as much as I did. Maybe-

I shook my thought out of my head and smiled. "I'm ready to go now."

**XxX**

My foster parents had decided to go with me back to base. They didn't like the fact of me talking to a Decepticon. They knew he was my dad, they didn't need to tell me but I could feel it because they kept trying to talk me out of it. I guess they were just a little scared that I was going to choose my real parent over them.

NO FUCKING WAY!

They had done too much for me. And besides, Barricade hadn't even come for me when I was left by my real mom so I guess that makes them even. But I still needed to talk to him. I didn't care how 'dangerous' or 'stupid' it was. I just had to do it, you know?

So _finally_ after _hours _and _hours _of flying we were back at base and I was led to the place where they were holding Barricade. And let me tell you; that placed was secured. You don't want to know! It looked like they were holding biggest criminal in there! But it was still better then the cells the Decepticons had put me in.

"Phoebe, are you sure you want to do this?" Darla asked me as we stood in front of the giant door. "Maybe you should take one of the Autobots with you. Who knows what this Decepticon might do to you?"

"I do." I said without a doubt in my voice. "If Barricade would have wanted me dead then he would have killed me already. And why would he save us if he wanted to murder me? I'm also pretty sure that he wouldn't have searched for me in the snow if he didn't care for me. I'm just going to talk to him. I won't go anywhere near him, okay?"

Darla sighed and I looked up at Optimus's bipedal mode and gave him a nod before walking in.

I took a deep breath and looked around. Barricade was resting in his cell or I hope he was resting because his eyes were closed. I took a seat on the table that stood in the middle of the room and waited for Barricade to wake. I didn't want to wake him since I knew that he had a bit of a temper.

"What do you want, squishy?" I jumped slightly at Barricade's deep voice.

"Oh um…" I cleared my throat a little. "I just wanted t-to thank you, I guess, for you know saving me and all that."

"If that is all then you can go again." He said and stood up. I could hear chains moving as he stepped closer to the bars to look down on me. They had tied him up! I couldn't believe them! Why would they tie Barricade up?!

"Well… T-There was this other t-thing that I wanted to talk to you about." I said looking up. "Apparently Optimus aloud me you choose what to do with you."

"I know."

I guess he wasn't the talking type of a bot so I got to the point. "Well I was thinking that- No one seems to think that it is a good idea or agrees with me… But is was actually hoping that you could, you know… s-stay… here?"

"Have you lost your mind, fleshling?" he grumbled but I could see the confusion on his face. "Why would I want to join the Autobots?"

"Well I was um…"

"SPEAK UP!"

"I was hoping that I was good enough for a reason!" I said, trying to stay strong though I could feel tears rising in my eyes. "B-But I guess I'm not good enough for anything…" I looked up and tried to blink the tears of pain away as I sighed softly. "I-I'll just tell Optimus that he can decide w-what to do, since everybody seems to think my idea is a s-stupid one."

"Why would you want me to stay?" Barricade asked before I could walk out the door.

"Well…" I sighed and took a deep breath as I took a seat back on the table. "One; you are my dad or creator or something and - maybe I don't like the idea – b-but I don't want to leave you now that I found you. Two; you saved me _twice_. And three; Sunstreaker said that you blew up Ratchet's radio because you shouted so loud in the comm. link. I thought that was pretty funny. But I guess the main reason is that I want to prove to everyone that there is something good in you."

"What makes you think that Prime would even let me join?" He asked his eyes narrowing on me. "I take one step out of this cell and 'Hide will blow me up."

"I'll kick his ass if he does." I said. "So what do you say?" I asked and walked closer to the bars before giving Barricade my kicked puppy dogface. "Will you stay with us? Please?" I pouted. "For me?"

"Stop looking at me like that." He said looking away from me but I didn't stop. "Stop it, squishy! I swear to Primus- What's so funny?!"

"Nothing." I laughed. "It just proves that I'm your kid, that's all. I read something about that only parents break under the kicked puppy dogfaces. I guess they were right… So you'll stay?"

"I'll think about it." He huffed.

"Yes!" I cheered in victory. "You suck when it comes to female persuasion."

At that moment I heard a weird rumbling sound but a few seconds later I found out that it was Barricade laughing. _Actually _laughing! I couldn't believe my ears. I could only smile up at him. I knew he wasn't as bad as the other Decepticons and his laugh was living proof of that.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Because now I thought about it, what I said wasn't _that_ funny.

"Nothing, squishy." He said. "I will tell you another time maybe."

"Don't call me squishy." I growled softly. "I'm not a squishy. Call me that again and I will start naming you cupcake."

"It's Barricade." He growled back.

"And I'm Phoebe." I said and held out my hand. "Welcome to the Autobots, Mr. Cade."

Barricade huffed but crawled down to my level and shook my hand with his finger. There was this weird feeling in my heart. It hurt a little but it was nice. It was like I was being connected to something. Of course someone had to crash through the door breaking the feeling.

"What?!" I snapped at Optimus in the doorway.

"Stop it." Barricade scolded.

"Stop what?!" I growled and he hit me in the head with his finger.

"Stop making your eyes glow." He scolded again and hit me on the head for the second time. "It's a bad habit!"

"Fine." I sighed. I didn't even know that my eyes could glow. Oooooh… So that's why people run from me when I'm mad. Ha! "What do you want, Optimus?" I smiled; suddenly I wasn't that cranky anymore.

"Time is up." He said. "What is your decision, Barricade?"

"I will join you _but _only on one condition." Barricade said and I winched a little. "I want my weapons back."

"If that is what the sparkling wants." Optimus said and looked at me. I could see that he didn't trust Barricade at all.

"If he shoots you, you can shoot back." I said. "Promise you won't shoot anyone and you can have your weapons back."

"Fine." Barricade said before Optimus opened the cell. "But they better not shoot me first."

"They won't." Optimus huffed. "Welcome back to the team Barricade."

My smile quickly turned into a frown. "Back?" I asked. "What the hell do you mean with 'welcome back'?!"

"A story for another time, Squishy." Barricade said and the two robots looked down on me. Could I become any smaller?

"I. AM NOT. A SQUISHY!" I shouted.

"I think it quite suites you quite well." Optimus chuckled as Barricade lifted me up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Great!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "If this is going to turn into some sort of nickname thing them I am going to seriously going to think about moving to another family."

**I know I'm a little late with updating but I was too tired to do it yesterday ;3  
Soooooo? Let me know what you think, will ya?**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	11. Fun At The Lake

"Hey Phoebe!"

I looked up from my sketchbook and saw Sam running towards me with Mikaela behind him. "Hey guys." I said. "Where's the fire?"

"Fire?" Sam cocked his head. "There's no fire. We just wanted to hangout with you, you know, since your one of us now."

"What are you-?"

"The big guys?" He smiled and took a seat next to me against _my_ tree. "Those big metal guys, falling stars, hot sports car, Military secret… Get where I'm going?"

"I'm not stupid, Sam." I frowned and pushed my new red glassed up. "I'm one of them remember? Well sort of… So what do you guys want?"

"Hangout?" Sam said confused. "You do know what that is right?"

"Well, yeah." I smiled. "I just don't see why you guys want to hangout with me. I'm the freak remember? Or did Bumblebee hit you in the head one too many times? Aren't you guys supposed to be hanging out with the 'cool' kids?"

"Your half Cybertronian." Mikaela smiled. "You are one of the 'cool' kids. I can't wait until Ratchet starts testing on you! Maybe you'll be able to transform or maybe you'll have like these really cool powers! You know what would be really cool? If you could fly!"

"No fucking way!" I almost shouted. "I hate flying! People are supposed to be on the ground. God would have given us wings if we were supposed to fly! No, thank you very much; I'm perfectly fine on the ground. Let the birds fly and have their space- You guys are just enjoying me being half robot, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Sam managed to say between laughs.

"Hey Phoebe have any plans for the weekend?" Mikaela asked me with a smile.

"No?" I frowned. "Why?"

"Well a couple of the guys from base are coming over so we were going to the lake and have a barbeque at Lennox's after." She smiled. "We were wondering if you wanted to come too, you know, to get to know you better and all. You can bring your foster parents if you want. I'm sure Sarah won't mind. And besides you can't leave a girl alone with those guys." She pouted

"I guess I could come but I'm not really aloud out of the house with Decepticons driving around. Does Optimus know about this? I'm not sure if I should do this."

"Oh come on." Sam grinned. "You could use a break from everything. It almost summer vacation! The Autobots will be there too so what could go wrong? You'll love it- You can swim right?"

"Well…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm not sure… I never really tried."

"WHAT?!" He laughed. "Okay, so you don't like flying and you can't swim. Is there anything you _can_ do?"

"I _can_ kick you ass if you don't watch it. " I snapped playfully. "Okay, I'll come." I smiled. "But you have to promise me that you won't push me in the water!

**XxX**

"Why did I agree to come with again?" I asked Mikaela as we sat in Bee's alt mode on our way to the lake. This was such a bad idea. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't swim and now almost everyone was going to be there and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. People would see my scars and I was in no mood to explain them. Maybe I could just stay for an hour and ask someone to drive me home.

Too bad Thomas and Darla couldn't come, they both had to work. Thomas at the garage and Darla at the kindergarten around the corner. You gotta have respect for that woman. I couldn't be easy to be around small kids when you know that you can never have any of your own. I don't think that they should listen to the doctors - doctors are stupid – they should just try again because doctors are never right, in my opinion, especially not when it comes to the term 'never'.

They told me that I would _never_ be able to walk because of my 'strange' bones. They thought that I would _never _be able to see because my Iris was red. They said that I would _never_ be able to live a normal life… That is half true, giant robots aren't 'normal'. Well it is now… Ha!

"We're here!"

I jumped out of my seat when Bumblebee's holoform appeared next to me. He was jumping in excitement. He looked like a kid in a toy store and once my heart rate calmed down again I couldn't help but smile.

Sam parked the car between the red Ferrari and the silver Pontiac Solstice.

Man! Jazz was playing music really loud… Can't believe he didn't blow up his speakers yet. I wondered how loud Barricade must have shouted to get Ratchet's attention.

"Yo, Phoebe!" Sam waved his hand in my face. "You okay?"

"What?" I snapped out of my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I smiled and stepped out of the car. "I was just thinking of something. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." He said and shut the door. "Whoever reaches the lake last is a rotten egg!" And he bolted to the lake throwing his shirt of along the way.

I looked at Mikaela and she smirked at me before we both ran after Sam. A laugh escaped my mouth when I passed Mikaela. I felt awesome. I sped up and ran up to Sam. I loved the shocked look on his face when I past him.

I reached the lake first but I slammed my heels in ground and stumbled over the grass before I could land in the water. There was no fucking way that I was going to get in the water I told myself as I caught my breath. Too many bad memories.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of me when Sam crashed into me, sending us both down the water.

Sam was just laughing his ass off as I clung to him half screaming. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my arms around his neck as tightly as I could. I was going to kill him for getting me soaked! I hadn't brought any spare clothes and I wasn't even wearing my swimwear because I COULDN'T SWIM!

"Pheebs…" Sam choked out. "Someone help! Can't breath… here!"

"Too bad, moron!" I shouted, slowly starting to hyperventilate and pushed my glasses up and the bangs from my face. "I told you I couldn't swim! NOW GET ME OUT!"

I screamed when someone pulled me off of Sam and wrapped an arm around my waist. I tried to splash him away but he dunked me under water.

"Calm down, Sweet Spark." I heard Sideswipe laugh as I clung his shirtless muscly torso when he lifted me up again. "It's only water!"

"Sideswipe," I said. "Tell me… Does your holoform feel pain?"

"Um… No."

"If you _ever _push me under water again I am going to test that theory and I will promise you that you will feel pain." I threatened and I felt my eyes glow slightly as I looked up at him. "Now, would you please just get me out of here? I don't like water."

"So the squishy can't swim?" He laughed and before I could say anything he dunked me under water again.

"You son of a-" Sideswiped dunked me one last time before stepping out of the lake with me still hanging on to him as he carried me bridal style. I would have hit him in his holoform head if I wasn't coughing my lungs out.

**XxX**

It felt weird to have laughing people around me as I lay in the grass drying in the sun. It was a funny sound but I liked it. It was strange to have people and holoforms around me, I wasn't used to it yet. It had been four days since I returned from base.

It was nice being back home, even though it would only be for a while. There were only seven weeks left of school. I had missed _a lot _after Barricade tried to save me. Apparently my 'malfuction' had been worse then I thought. I had been out for nine days after I was found in the snow and the Decepticons had held me captive for five days but I had been unconscious for three of them. Ratchet told me that it also had taken them a day to find me in Russia because of the weather there and they couldn't spot me right away because my 'signal' had been too weak for Barricade to detect.

Thinking about Barricade made my heart itchy. I didn't like it but I have had this weird feeling in my chest since I shook Barricade's finger or hand or whatever. It was this weird pulling feeling and it was getting really annoying.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone held a bottle in front of my face.

I looked up and smiled a little as I accepted the drink from Sunstreaker.

"You're not going to swim?" I asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Why not?" I laughed. "You don't seem like the I'm-afraid-of-water type of a guy."

"I'm not." He huffed. "There are to many fleshlings running around and I don't want them touching my paint."

"You're such a Drama Queen." I shook my head with an amused smile before taking a sip from my drink. I almost choked to death. This wasn't Coke or 7-Up! This was freaking energon! "What the hell?!"

"Is something wrong?" Sunstreaker asked with a worried frown. "I'm sorry… Ratchet said that you had had energon while you were with the Decepticons. I-I shouldn't have given you it. I'll get you something else."

"What? No, no, no, no! Sunny, it's fine." I smiled I grabbed him shirt and pulled him back down next to me. "I just thought it was something else. It caught me bysurprise a little, that's all. I forgot how good this stuff was."

"You should try the energon from Cybertron or high-grade." He smiled. "Oh, by the way… If you call me Sunny again then I will drop you in the lake without a second thought and leave you there."

"Exactly like you would do if I touched your paint?" I gave an evil smile and reached out to the yellow Lamborghini that was on my left.

"Don't even try it, femme." He growled and narrowed his eyes on me. I was actually kind of fun to tease him like this. No wonder Sideswipe thought that this was fun. "Phoebe… Do. Not. Touch the-"

I touched the car and I swear felt it shudder but I had no time to think about that anymore since I had Sunstreaker's holoform running after me. I screamed when he almost caught me but I dodged him just in time. I jumped through the crowd and over girls that were trying to sunbathe.

I looked over my shoulder and cheered when I had lost Sunny. I leaned on my knees as I caught my breath. All that running from Decepticon had made me one hell of a runner. My clothes had dried but my hair was still damp and stuck to my face, much to my distaste. It was going to be one hell of a mess once it was fully dry. I laughed breathlessly but someone suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing here, freak?"

I gasped softly and looked up. Trent's eyes were locked on mine and the other jocks surrounded me. I groaned silently, I didn't like where this was going and the fact that letters appeared in front of my eyes wasn't helping me calm the small panic.

"What? Surprised to see us?" Trent laughed.

"Not really." I said standing up. "Apparently you guys appear where ever I am so I don't think it's anything new." I had faced Decepticons so I was not going to be afraid of these idiots. "Now are you guys going to move or do I have to spread my freak germs all over you?"

"Did you get new glasses?" Trent asked and snatched my glasses from my eyes before 'accidently' dropping them and 'accidently' stepped on them. "Oh sorry." He gasped and faked a shock. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Aw, is the little girl going to run home to her fake mommy and cry?"

"No." I growled and my hands turned into fists. I had had enough! "First I am going to beat the shit out of every single one of your guys over here, then I am going to visit your little whore Brittany and her friends and then I am going to reshape you face. Now get out of my way, I have been through enough crap these last couple of days so fuck off!"

"Ooh, the freak has grown balls since last we saw her." Trent said with an evil smile and the jocks moved closer to me. "Come on then." He teased. "Throw the first punch. Don't tell me that you don't want to do it… Go on, I'm waiting."

"Hey!" I exhaled in relief when I heard Jazz's voice. I would have snapped if he hadn't been there. Trent looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Jazz's holoform walking up to us with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela behind him.

Jazz was a cool guy, so of course his holoform was cool too. He had dark skin, his black hair was braided in cornrows and he had an earing in his left ear. He was wearing black vans, black skater jeans and a silver tank top, showing off his Autobot tattoo on his shoulder. Of course Jazz being Jazz, he was wearing headphones around his neck and he had a couple of silver bracelets around his wrists.

"I didn't know you would go this low, freak." Trent laughed. "Does the little monster need her friends to get her out of trouble? Pathetic! I didn't even know you had friends. How much did you pay them?"

"You okay, Sweet Spark?" Sideswipe whispered as he and Sunstreaker took a step next to me.

"I'm fine." I growled through clenched teeth. Truth was, I wasn't. I was so close to shutting hit face once and for all.

"Is there a problem here?" Mirage asked as the jocks took a step back while the other Autobots moved around me. I felt safe. _Finally!_

"Why don't you just go a wash your car or something, Trent." Mikaela snarled. "I'm sure you don't want your new little bunny to get her greasy fingers all over it."

"Mikaela, Mikaela." Trent tsked. "Still with the Wikkickey loser?"

"At least he's not a jerk _and _it's Witwickey." She said and grabbed Sam's hand. "And I get to drive in his car, which is much cooler then yours by the way."

"You mean that piece of crap Camero?"

I think I just hear Bee growl as he stood next to Sam. This was one hell of a stand off!

"Let's go." Jazz ordered and shoved Trent out of the way. "These slaggers ain't worth ou' time."

The twins both grabbed my hand and started to lead me away but not before Sunstreaker had a final word. "Come anywhere near her again and my twin and I will put you in recharge and make sure that you stay there. Got it?!"

"Not to mention these idiots around you." Sideswipe added. "Come on, Sweet Spark. Let's not waste anymore time on these pieces of scarp."

**At least this chapter was a little happier :3**

**Let me know what you think! I still have a couple of chapters before I go to Kenya, so do not fear my dear readers! (I have no clue) :3**

**Y'all know what to do :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	12. Unwanted Visitors

**Hey people! Sorry for the very late update but I've had to study for my drivers test and I had to pack for Kenya :3 Forgive me? I'll put another chapter up later otherwise I will post two tomorrow before I leave…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"_I'm walking on sunshine-"_ I slammed my alarm clock with my fist and turned around, snuggling into my pillow. It was a Sunday and I was in no mood to wake up yet. Last night had turned out longer then I hoped too. Let's just say that I am never gonna go out for a ride with Skids and Mudflap without a proper mech with me. Those guys should have been a pair of bicycles instead of cars.

The barbeque was still the best I had ever had though…

"_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend-"_ I slammed my alarm clock again and pulled my pillow over my head. I know today was and important day but I needed proper sleep, goddamn it! Why did Mrs. McKenzie, from Foster Care, have to come today?

"_I got a feeling, woo-" _I pulled out the clock and threw it across the room. There, finally some peace and quiet. I sighed happily and relaxed. I was so close to falling asleep but then someone knocked on the door.

"_Phoebe, are you up?" _Darla asked on the other side before opening the door a little. "Phoebe?"

"I don wan to ake up…" I mumbled into my mattress. "Cn't the bich ust eave me alo?"

"Phoebe, I can't understand a word of you gibberish."

"I said; I don't want to wake up and why can't the bitch just leave me alone?" I repeated looking at her. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh sweetie…" She cooed and walked to my bed before taking a seat on the side and running her hand through my messy morning hair. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. You have changed a lot since you met the Autobots, you're doing better at school, you don't have that many mood-swings anymore, you gained weight and you made new friends. There is no reason for them to take you away from us."

"Except for the small fact that my new friends are giant alien robots." I snorted. "What if she finds out that I finally found my dad but that he was Decepticon who tried to kill me? What if she sees that I got new scars? She'll question them like always…" I trailed of when I felt tears coming up in my eyes. Why was I such a failure? Why was I so afraid of loosing my new family? "Maybe I should just pack my stuff already."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Darla said in a calm voice. "You have nothing to worry about and if they even think about taking you away from us then it would have to be over my dead body. Now put on your clothes and come down to eat your breakfast because your food is getting cold. I might not like Mrs. McKenzie either but I will not have her complain about me feeding you cold pancakes, I will kick her out of the house without a second thought. Come on." She urged and patted my leg. "Up you get. Foster Care is going to be here in an hour."

"Oh joy." I huffed before scrambling out of bed.

"Wear that nice button up shirt we gave you, okay?" Darla said before walking out the door with a smile. "And don't even think about pulling on your batman hoodie!" She called as she went down the stairs.

I shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God, I looked like I had been in a fight with a twister. I looked like I had been electrocuted! Quickly brushing my hair and adding a little mascara and eyeliner I hurried back to my room so I could get out of my PJ's. I pulled on a pair of white jeans and my back button up shirt, like I had been told, before pulling on my black knee high sneakers with red laces. I never wore shoes that went below my ankles. I didn't like it.

I quickly braided my hair and pulled it over my shoulder, as I made sure that my bangs were hanging over my left eye. I never ordered new glasses after Trent broke them. Maybe it was a sign for me to move on- I don't know- but pulling my bangs in front of my eyes had become a bad tick ever since. Anyways, once I fixed my hair and checked my outfit I ran down the stairs.

This was such an important day for me. I never passed one of these 'check up' days but I really didn't want to leave this time. I had found a home, a _real_ home! I had a family, a mom and two dads… That sounded weird but it was true. Barricade was still under watch by the Autobots and NEST soldiers. He only had a few more days before he would officially become a part of the Autobot team. I hope he would pass the tests and stuff; the others weren't aloud to tell me anything about it. I only knew about the 'time limit' because Mudflap spilled it. Ha!

"Morning!" I waved to Thomas who was reading the morning paper as usual. How could he be so calm when a thousand things could go wrong? Darla placed my pancakes in front of me with a glass of orange juice as I took a seat. I wanted to pick up my fork but then I noticed how much my hands were shaking.

"God, I feel like a Chihuahua!" I said to myself and I started fiddling with my hands to calm my nerves, WHICH IT DIDN'T! "I'm not hungry." I mumbled. "Do we still have that energon Ratchet gave me last?"

"Maybe there is some left in the fridge." Darla said as she placed a coffee in front or Thomas as she took a seat next to him and ate from my pancakes.

I hurried to the kitchen and swung the door open as fast as I could. I needed something to calm my nerves! God, I couldn't wait to live at base and for Ratchet to start his research on me. I needed Energon apparently, according to him, he said something about it being better for me now that I 'onlined' part of a system in me. Not that I cared… I was drinking energon like water!

I jumped in happiness when I saw one last bottle standing in the fridge door. Okay, so maybe I was getting a little addicted to the stuff but Ratchet said it couldn't hurt. According to the Doc bot my system was catching up with the years I hadn't had it.

I quickly drank the liquid and I felt like I could run a thousand miles. But my energy suddenly faded and I felt my blood run cold as I heard the doorbell. I swear I could faint at any moment.

"Phoebe, Mrs. McKenzie is here." Thomas said popping his head into the kitchen. "You okay, sport?"

"Is it too late for the Decepticons to kill me?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"I don't think that's possible with friends like yours." He laughed and swung an arm over my shoulder. "Let's get this over with, alright? I want that bitch out of my house."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that; I didn't know Thomas 'hated' that woman. Thomas led me to the living room as I counted to ten in my head over and over _and _I have this bad habit of scratching my arms when I'm nervous… I know! Once I was so nervous that I scratched my skin open. Maybe this isn't the time to think about this. Okay, just smile, shake McKenzie's hand and take a seat between Darla and Thomas; everything's going to be just fine.

"So how have you been doing, Phoebe?" Mrs. McKenzie asked leaning a bit forward.

"Good." I said. Holy shit and without stammering! "Really good actually."

"Really?" She cocked a brow. "And how is that?"

"Well…" Don't rub the back of your neck! "I made friends and my grades in school are higher. According to Darla I gained weight and I get to start for my drivers license in the summer. My drawings have also become less dark, which is good too and my mood-swings are becoming less."

"I also see that you are not wearing your glasses anymore." McKenzie pointed out. "May I ask why?"

Shit! I couldn't tell her about the bullying. "I keep breaking them in some way and it's becoming a little expensive." I lied. Well part of it is the truth; I was expensive. Let's just call it bending the truth. "And I don't really care what people think anymore because this time I have friends behind me."

"It's good to hear that you have friends." She smiled. Why did her voice sound like she was talking to a small kid? "So how is school?"

"She is one of the best in her science class." Darla said for me. "Her math and languages are still improving."

"How about bullies?"

"W-well…" Great, I was scratching my arm _and _stammered! Now McKenzie would know something was wrong. "Th-there have been a few time-"

"_Hey Sweet Spark!"_ Please don't let that be Sideswipe. _"Is anybody home?! You forgot your sketchbook in my alt mode."_

"Excuse me for a second." I said quickly and speed walked to the kitchen which had the back door attached to it. "Sides, shut up!" I hissed when I saw him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You forgot your sketchbook in my alt mode." He said with a slight frown. "I thought you might want it back before we turn back to base… Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" I hissed snapping. "Foster Care is here and I told you guys not to come! Look I understand if you guys want to say goodbye or whatever but you couldn't wait a couple of hours?! What if McKenzie sees that my friends own freaking Lamborghini's?! She going to think I'm friends with fucking criminals! One car fine but if you're here that means that Sunny is here-"

"Don't call me that!"

"SHHHHH!" I shushed when Sunstreaker walked in. "God, are you two attached to the hip or something?!"

"_Phoebe who is it?" _Darla called from the living room.

"No one!" I shouted back. "They were just about to leave! You guys need to go right now before-"

"And who is this?"

"McKenzie sees you." I mumbled and hit my head against Sideswipes chest. Could this day get any worse? I _don't _want an answer to that! "Mrs. McKenzie these are some of my friends Sides and Sunny." I kicked Sunstreaker in his holoform leg, though I knew it wouldn't hurt him, when he growed. "Guys, this is Janet McKenzie from Foster Care. There now you've met and now they need to go."

"Oh Phoebe you don't have to cancel your date for this." Darla said with a smile. What the hell was she doing?! I stared at her with wide eyes. "You and Sides go for a drive before he goes back to base with the others." She gave me an I-know-what-I'm-doing look. I didn't like it in the slightest. "Sides here, is Phoebe's boyfriend."

Someone kill me!

"Is that so?" Mrs. McKenzie asked.

"Yep!" Sideswipe smiled and grabbed me around the waist. If I had Ironhide's cannons he would be dead! "Sweet Spark and I have been together for almost what? A month or something."

"Well that is just great news! I see you're making good progress then."

"Yes I am." I said and grabbed the twins by their hands. "Let's go guys!" And I dragged them outside without saying another word.

**XxX**

It was like I could see the car smirk as we drove around. Oh, how I just wanted to hit him in the head. He was a dead robot.

"Don't say it!" I snapped when I heard the radio come online. "I swear to God I'll kick your ass!"

"_**I didn't say anything-"**_

"Ah, ah, ah! Shut it!" I rubbed my face and leaned back in Sideswipes passenger seat. "You guys just had to come, didn't you? I thought I said goodbye yesterday?! I told you today was important! Who knows what is going to happen now! Why Sides? God, I'm dead!"

I felt the tension in the car rise but I didn't care, I was furious but thankful at the same time.

"_**Can I talk?"**_

"Yes!" I snapped angry

"_**Look, we didn't know it was **_**that**_** an important day for you." **_I hated that sound of guilt in his voice. _**"We didn't mean to ruin it for you… We're sorry."**_

"Sorry for yelling at you." I mumbled. "I just didn't want to screw this day up. I've never passed one of the days and I really don't want to move again. I can't do that to myself and I won't do it to Darla and Thomas… It was hard enough for them to get me in the house."

"_**So… What do you want to do now?" **_Sideswipe asked. _**"After all I am your boyfriend."**_

"Shut up Sides." I said. "I'm going to kill Darla for that."

"_**Don't blame her." **_He chuckled. _**"It might just have saved you… Sunny informed-"**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT, FRAGGER!" **_Sunstreaker snapped and I could help but laugh. He really was touchy about the name.

"_**Anyways…"**_ Sideswipe ignored his brother. _**"Sunny informed Prime about the 'delay' and he gave us two of your human hours. I heard there was this painting thing in town, maybe we could go there."**_

"Sure, you coming Sunstreaker?"

"_**Fine." **_I heard him growl through Sideswiped radio. _**"But if there is one puny human that touches my paint then we're leaving."**_

**XxX**

"So why is this Foster Care thing so important?" Sunstreaker asked as we walked past the painting stands, we had lost the extreme hyper Sideswipe somewhere ahead of us.

"Well…" I sighed. "I've had twenty-three different families since they found me in the junkyard eighteen years ago. And because of my 'condition' I've had a hard time finding a family that actually wants me. I had one family once who actually wanted to adopt me but my foster mom got sick and I was forced out of the family since they couldn't afford me anymore. I've had families that abused me or neglected me. I've had families that couldn't handle me because they didn't understand me. Darla and Thomas are the first family in a long time that actually care for me and I don't want to screw that up- Sideswipe what the hell did you do?"

Sideswipes holoform was covered in paint and I couldn't help but giggle when Sunstreaker face-palmed himself. "And that is my twin?" He mumbled more to himself then to me.

"Come on, Sweet Spark!" Sideswipe jumped and grabbed my hand. "This is awesome! You have to try it!"

"Try what?!" I laughed as he dragged me past the stands.

"Just trust me!" He said. "I am your boyfriend-"

"For the day." I cut in still laughing. "Come on Sunny, keep up!"

The next thing I saw was this giant bubble on the street, it was covered in paint and I could hear people screaming and laughing from inside. I had heard of these things… It was some sort of paint fight event. People would throw paint balloons at each other and tackle each other until they were covered in paint. I always wanted to try one of these things!

I felt a smile grow on my face as we approached it. Sideswipe had let go of me and was already running in before he disappeared. I could feel his twin standing next to me. I looked up and felt my smile grow even bigger; Sunstreaker was smiling! Actually smiling! Not a small smile but a big smile

"What?" he asked with that still grumpy voice of his.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile." I simply said. "It looks good on you… So should we go in or are we going to wait until Sideswipe comes out again?"

"Well one way or another we are still going to get paint all over us." He smiled. "Come on!" He grabbed by hand and we ran into the giant paint bubble. Of course the first thing I did was slip but Sunstreaker caught me just in time, though only to get hit by red paint on his yellow t-shirt.

The next thing I knew was that I being grabbed by my waist and was used as a shield as Sideswipe kept throwing paint balloons at us. We grabbed a couple of balloons ourselves and the war was on!

We ran and slipped, screamed and laughed, poured paint down necks and rubbed it in each other's faces as we had the time of our lives. Eventually we went to war with the other people that were there and the game changed; girls against the guys!

We threw as many balloons as we could and had the time of our life. The employers outside the bubble had changed the colors to blue and pink so we could actually see if we hit the guys.

I covered my mouth to hide a gasp when I hit Sunstreaker right in his face. I giggled as he removed the pink paint from his face but when his eyes caught mine I screamed. That look had me running, I swear to God. He chased after me as we ran through the pool of paint around us.

I slipped and glided through the many colors. I hit the paint covered plastic wall and I quickly tried to get to my feet but Sunny tackled me to the floor again. He pinned me down and sat on top of me so I couldn't get away. Next thing I saw was the Danger sign in front of my eyes and he splashed paint over me. There wasn't one spot left unpainted on my body.

I tried to wiggle away but he was strong but thank God for Sideswipe, who launched himself at his brother sending them both to the ground and off of me. But I wasn't going to let those two wrestle alone so I joined them.

It felt good to have friends like them.

Too bad it couldn't last forever because Prime ordered the twins to get to the plane through the comm. link.

**XxX**

"Are you sure I can sit in your alt mode?" I asked Sideswipe when we reached the cars again. "I don't want to get paint all over your leather seats."

"It's fine." He ensured as his holoform disappeared in the car. _**"We're getting new alt modes anyway."**_

"You're getting new alt modes?" I asked as I jumped in the car. "What are you guys going to turn into? Are you still going to choose some sort of Lamborghini or something else? Are you still going to be the same color?"

"_**You'll have to wait until you see us again." **_Sideswipe laughed as he drove off. _**"You are going to love it! If you see us, then you are never going to leave base ever again!"**_

"I'll keep you to that." I laughed. "Can't wait until school is done! I swear if Trent comes anywhere near me I'll kick his ass. This time I won't have you guys to stop me!"

"_**If he comes anywhere near you again we'll put him in stasis ourselves." **_Sunstreaker voice came through the radio. _**"You let us know and we'll be there before he can even touch you."**_

"_**Yeah!" **_Sideswipe shouted in agreement. _**"We'll teach him not to mess with our femme!"**_

"Thanks guys." I said and we reached my house again. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm here, yeah? Stay out of Ratchet's med bay."

"_**We can't make any promises."**_ Sideswipes still painted holoform appeared in the drivers seat. "Does the one day boyfriend get a goodbye kiss?"

"Shut up, Sides." I said as I playfully pushed his face away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sides, you're turning the same color as your alt mode." I giggled and I felt the car shudder a little. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"U-um o-of course-"

"_**We will." **_Sunstreaker said for his still blushing twin. _**"You better get back inside… You still have to figure out if you can stay or not."**_

"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" I said and jumped out the car before half running half jogging to the house. "Thanks for today guys, I won't forget it!" I hit Sunny's hood and walked to the front porch.

"_**My paint!" **_Sunstreaker screamed, his voice reaching a higher note then usual. I could tell he was looking at the purple handprint on his yellow paint. _**"You owe me a carwash, femme!"**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I waved. "See you guys in seven weeks!"

The twins honked their horns and drove off. I searched for my keys in my once white, now paint splattered jeans and unlocked the door. I walked in with a smile but when I heard Darla cry my heart broke into pieces and my chest tightened painfully. I rushed to the living room and saw Darla with tears running down her face. Even Thomas had tears in his eyes as he tried to comfort his wife.

"H-Hi." I sniffed and wiped my nose with my hand as I forced back tears. This wasn't good at all. I couldn't loose them! I _didn't _want to loose them! I hung my head as tears started to roll down my own face. "I-I'll go p-pack my stuff."

"Oh sweetie…" Darla said and rushed to me, crushing me in a hug and I clung to her with my dear life as we cried together. "I'm sorry… So sorry… You get to stay…"

I didn't want to listen to her! I couldn't- wait. WHAT?! I stopped breathing and looked up with wide eyes as I saw Darla smile. Her tears weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"You get to stay." She whispered again and cupped my face. "You get to stay."

Thomas joined the hug and kissed my head. I was still frozen. This couldn't be happening to me… I could stay… I pasted the test… I had a family… I COULD STAY! I tightened my arms around Darla and sobbed in happiness. I didn't know what else to do, my emotions were too strong for me to contain!

"Phoebe what on earth did you do with those twins?" Thomas asked and my eyes shot open when I remembered that I was covered in paint.


	13. An Itchy Feeling

**Like I promised, here is the second chapter today! Sorry again guys :3 Enjoy!**

"Phoebe, stop it." Darla said when I started scratching my skin again. It had started to itch like crazy two days after Sunstreaker and Sideswipe left, which was three weeks ago. It was already itching before but now I just couldn't ignore it anymore. My long nails didn't help either.

"Phoebe!" She scolded. "Do I have to get you a pair of mittens?"

"I can't do my homework with mittens." I huffed and scratched my arm again. "Argh! What the hell is this?!" It felt like something was under my skin, I needed to get it out so I scratched like a maniac.

"That's it!" Darla snapped annoyed. "I am getting you some mittens! I don't care that it is as hot as hell outside! She stood up and left in search for mittens and duck tape.

I guess it was driving her insane as much as me. I had been scratching the whole freaking day! I had been scratching so much that the school nurse had send me home because she thought it was getting contagious, in the end she was scratching too… HA!

"Give me those!" Darla said and grabbed my hands when I scratched my chest bone. She trapped my hands under her arm and started to cut my nails! I'm not a girly girl but I still like my nails. Anyways, after cutting my nails she forced the mittens on my hands and wrapped duck tape around my wrist…

Shit.

"Darla, I think your over-"

"I am not over reacting!" She said dramatically but she immediately calmed down when the phone rang. "Darla Nicholson."

I just sighed and grabbed my pencil again, which is basically impossible with mittens on so eventually I used my mouth to grab it from the table and put it in my hand. I felt like a kid that held a crayon for the first time; guess I would just need to deal with it.

Anyways, back to my History homework. I loved studying the Second World War. It was sad and dark but there was something about it that kept me wanting to know more about it.

My sight was really cool too! I would think of a moment of the war and pictures would pop up and unknown facts and information would show up too. I came in handy if you needed to write an assay on it. The only things bad about it is that I would end up with a headache if I used my 'ability' for too long and my eyes would glow, so I couldn't use in in class. Damn!

I hang around Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela a whole lot more too. Usually it is at my place because Optimus still doesn't want we to go out too much. We would watch movies and play videogames on the X Box.

So this is what it felt like to be a normal teen…

"Phoebe, would you mind bringing Thomas his designs and lunchbox to the garage?" Darla asked me. "He forgot them again, the silly coot."

"Sure." I said but held my hands in front of me but it only caused her to sigh. "Please?" I pouted.

"No." She simply said and handed me the stuff. "I want you home before six… Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

**XxX**

"Hello?" I asked half shouting as I walked into the garage where Thomas worked. The smell of gasoline and oil filled my nose the minute I walked through the door. "Hellooooo?!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" A man groaned and pushed himself up from a table, which had probably been used as his pillow. "What do you want?"

"Um… I was looking for Thomas."

"If you want your car painted then you have to make an appointment with me, little lady." He huffed. "So I'll ask again… What do you want?"

"I want to see Thomas." I frowned a little. I didn't like this man. "I'm his foster kid… I came to drop off some of his stuff?"

"Ah, so you're the little lass he's been bragging about? Name's Fin."

"Phoebe." I said and shook hands with he slight scary man. He was tall and had tattoo on his arms and bald head. He was covered in oil or whatever… It was black; lets just keep it to that. He wore dirty jeans and a sweat grey t-shirt."So Thomas around?"

"He's in the back." Fin said. "Walk through the green door, down the hall, turn right through the fence and then he should be around there somewhere. Just follow to smell of paint."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey kid." He said when I was about to turn away. "You want me to take those off for you?" He pointed at my mittens.

"God yes!" I breathed and walked up to him. "My foster mom was over reaction a little when I started scratching my skin… Mother's what would we do without them?"

Fin snorted and cut the mittens from my hands and the first thing I did was scratch behind my ear.

Oh my God, it felt so good!- Holy shit I think I just purred… Like a fucking cat! I didn't even know I could purr. I really needed Ratchet to do a check up on me because things are getting really weird.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and hurried the way I was instructed. Of course me being me… I lost my way. I had to activate my navigation system in my head to actually find Thomas. I'm telling you; this place is like a freaking maze!

"Hey Sport!" I heard Thomas beam. "What took you so long? Bring my designs?"

"Right here!" I raised the sketchbook and placed his lunchbox on a table before I started scratching my arm and handing the book to him. "The car looks awesome!"

Thomas had been working on a Volkswagen T1, you know, one of those hippy vans. It looked awesome. The background color was black and on the back was this huge scull that was created by smaller sculls. Like I said it looked FREAKING AWESOME! What I didn't understand was why Thomas was so stressing out. He didn't show it but I could read his heart rate on the screen. Something was up.

"You okay Thomas?" I asked. "You're heart rate is pretty high… Did you eat anything yet?"

"Hd n tim." He mumbled with a paintbrush in his mouth as he flipped through his designs. "It nees t be finshd tomrrw nd m nt dn." He took the brush out of his mouth and placed it behind his ear. "Something is missing and I don't know what."

"But it looks fine."

"Really?" He cocked a brow at me. "You don't think something's missing? You're an artist too, look at it!"

"Hmmm…" Thomas was right something was missing. I scratched my arm as I thought. Flames by the wheels would look cool but everyone has flames so it wouldn't be original. Another detailed drawing was no option because it would get too crowded and take away the rocking feeling it had to it. "How about…" I mumbled still thinking a little. "How about smoke." I suggested.

"No." Thomas said as he stood next to me before he went back into deep thought. "Too boring."

He was right… Smoke was basically the same as flames. "How about… scratches."

Thomas gave me a confused look.

"Not like claw scratches." I said and scratched my side. "I mean like scratches you get when you drive too fast as sand scratches your paint off the car. You know, like mini scratches. Sketch scratches, for example."

"Hmm…" He seemed to think about it. "It actually might be a good idea…"

"What is it for?" I asked when he stared at the car.

"Some small metal scream band is going to tour for six months or something and wanted their van to look more rock and roll." He answered. "I think I might have something in mind but I don't want it to be black and white all the way. There needs to be some kind of color."

"What about red?" I asked. "Like a deep dark red color. Not bright enough to be like neon and yet not dark enough to be seen as black. Just red. I would do the scratches white and then the tips red. Get what I mean?"

"Not really." Thomas mumbled. "But I can't think if you keep scratching your skin."

"But it itches!"

"Think you can draw me a sketch or do I have to wrap your hands to make you stop itching?" He asked. "You can sit over there while I'll finish up the Focus. Some idiot got his hood and door busted off."

"I think so." And scratched my shoulder but he slapped my hand. "Fine! I'll stop!" I sighed. "Gods… um, you got any paper and tools here?"

"Desk." Thomas replied. "I'll be around the corner so just give a yell if you need anything, okay?"

"I'll scream so loud that even Darla would be able to hear me." I smiled. "When do you want it done?"

"Half an hour?"

"Fine." I answered and walked to the messy desk as Thomas left.

**XxX**

I was sitting upside down in the desk chair as I sketched. I know it was weird but I felt like it. Anyways, my cellphone rang when I was adding the last color detail to the drawing. I never had a cellphone before but I had gotten one from my foster parents after the Autobots left for Diego Garcia, just so I could call if anything happened like for example Decepticons.

"Yo." I said and sat up straight in the chairs before I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear as I continued my sketching. "What do you want?"

"_Hey, Phoebe."_ Mikaela's voice sounded on the other end of the line. _"Whacha doing?"_

"Making a sketch for my foster dad. Why?" I asked and scratched my nose. Why did Darla have to cut my nails?

"_Nothing special." _She said. _"I was just thinking that maybe you would like to go shopping with me. You know, for senior prom. I need a dress and I need a girl with me to make sure that it won't make me look fat."_

"Don't you have other girly friends to go with you?" I wasn't really in the mood to go shopping. Because if we needed to shop then we needed to go to the mall and the mall meant people… I don't like people. Robots are fine and I'll make an exception for the N.E.S.T team, my foster parents, Sam and Mikaela but that's it.

"_Does it look like I have other girly friends?" _Mikaela asked me. _"I'm dating Sam, helloooo… And no Miles doesn't count as a girl."_

"Miles?" I titled my head in confusion even if she couldn't see me. "Oh yeah, monkey boy!" I beamed.

"_Exactly." _She snorted. _"So… Will you come with me, Pleeeaaassseee?! I'll take you to prom with us if you do."_

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm _not_ going to prom with you."

"_Why not?! You're going to be moving soon and you'll finish you senior year at the base. You won't have a prom! So you're coming with us to the prom, like it or not. Bee can be your date! Come on, what do you say? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around 10 am, okay? Great, see you tomorrow!"_

Before I could even argue she had hung up. My mouth hung open as I stared at the phone. What had I just gotten myself into? I was going to regret this _so_ hard. Somebody please smack me in the head because this was going to go so wrong. Oh my God. I dropped my head on the desk with a loud thump and sighed. Damn it!

"Hey Phoebe, I'm back!" Thomas called happily. "Sketch done yet?"

I held up the drawing without saying a word. I still couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. A prom dress apparently!

"Sport, I hate to admit it." Thomas said. "But this sketch is better then mine. You should think about doing something with your skills… What has gotten you all quiet?"

"Ooh… Nothing special." I mumbled with my forehead still on the table. "I just have to go prom dress shopping with Mikaela tomorrow and she got me dragged into the prom since I'm not going to '_have_' one, which means that I have to get a dress too and apparently Bee is going to be my date. Whoopdidoo… Kill me, please!"

"That's wonderful!" He beamed. "It'll be fun! Now, Miss Grumpy Pants, are you going to help me with the damn car or do I have to apply your design all alone?"

**I have one more chapter for you before I leave for Kenya! I'll post it tomorrow! Anyways… Let me know what you think about this!**


	14. Shopping

**Hey people… I'm back from Kenya! It was super awesome, thanks for asking :3 That was the good new! Now the bad news :C I have to go back to school on Thursday so if my updates aren't as often then I'm sorry. Though I still have a couple of already finished chapters (like 2 or something) so there is no need for panic! I'll still try to update every other day so... We'll see how it goes :3 Anyways... Enjoy this chapter! **

"Lord, have mercy on me." I mumbled softly as Mikaela dragged me into the first store. This was going to be a very, _very_ long day. "Put me in pink and I will kick your ass." I threatened as she started to look through the rack of dresses.

"Are you just going to shout threats at me all day or are you going to help me find a dress?" Mikaela asked. "Go look over there."

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked as I moved through the dresses. "Do you have a special color in mind or is there a theme of some kind?"

Please say no.

"Yeah, there is." She beamed. "I'm looking for something dark blue or purple _and _yes, there is a theme. Everyone has to wear something with sparkles or glitters."

Damn it.

"Please don't tell me the dress has to be covered in it."

"No, thank God; no!" She breathed. "Maybe just the corsage or bracelet or something, as long as it's something... and the girls need to have it in their hair- What are you planning on wearing?"

"Don't know." I said through gritted teeth as I pictured myself the glitter covered hair. How makes up these kind of themes?! They are fucking stupid!

"You should match with Bee." Mikaela smiled and turned to look at me. "You should wear something with yellow in it. Black and yellow! Oh, he really liked that you wanted to be his date. It was either you or he would have to go with some girl from school who is in love with his holoform."

"Glad I could help." I snorted. "If I have to match with Bee then you have to match with Sam. Is he going to wear some kind of color?"

"Nope." She said with a smirk. "He's going classic. He picked out a black suite and tie with a white shirt."

"Then why don't you wear something silver?" I suggested. "If I got to match then you have to match too. I'm not going to do this alone!"

"I don't-"

"I'm an artist." I said with a smile. Maybe this day wasn't going turn out that bad. "Trust me, I can make you match with Sam in silver. The first thing we need to do is to get into another store because this place is worse mess then my bedroom. Come on!"

I grabbed her wrist and she responded with a yelp in surprise and a loud giggle before I pulled her put of the store and into the next. I quickly went through the black and silver dresses, baggy and tight, long and short. I can't help it. Once the switch is turned on, I snap.

"Here, try it on." I ordered as I handed Mikaela a pile of dresses and pushed her to the changing cabins.

"Someone is finally in a good mood." She laughed and pulled the curtains closed as I took a seat. "God, what did you bring me?! These are terrible!"

"Just trust me!" I said snapping playfully. "I'm going to make you prom queen, I promise you that… Now put it on and let me see! I know what I'm doing! _And_ I already have an idea for your make up, so just let me do my magic. Now hurry up!"

**XxX**

"Oh, I don't know which one to choose!" Mikaela whined five stores and thirty dresses later. "Phoebe, which one? I like the black one's skirt but I hate the sleeves on this one." She held up the black sparkly dress. "But this one was a really nice corset top to it but I think the skirt is too long."

Mikaela held the different dresses in front of her and shifted them from time to time. As if that would help me make the right decision for her.

"What about the dress we had two stores back?" I asked with a sigh. Was it really that hard to choose a dress? "Remember, the black short on with the silver bow. Why don't you just take that one? It's basically those dresses in one. Just pick a dress, goddamn it. They all look nice but if you want my advice on which dress to take then I say pick the first dress I gave you! I'm hungry and I'm tired…"

"I'll just try these dresses on more time." She said quickly and disappeared behind the curtains again.

Shopping had been fun the first hour but after three hours it was starting to get really boring. And we weren't even done yet because I needed a dress too! Maybe, just maybe if I was lucky and kept my mouth shut then I wouldn't have to try one on. God, and we still needed to go shoe shopping!

Comparing Decepticons to this was nothing!

And I had hoped this day wouldn't get any worse but it did because every time I scratched my arms or legs or my skin I heard myself purr, damn it. I even felt this slight bump behind my right ear. It wasn't there before and it is no mosquito bite... I really wanted Ratchet to check up on me because I think this whole sparkling thing was getting out of hand.

"Argh, stupid dresses!" Mikaela sighed snapping me out of my thoughts. "You know what? I'm not going!"

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Then I caught something in the corner of my eye. A white dress, one sleeved. It was a short dress but not too short. The skirt had five different layers but they all had different lengths. The longest hung just above the knee by a few inches and the shortest outer layer had a black outlining about an inch thick. The torso part was, what I think, supposed to be tight and also had the black outlining but the outlining would then transform into the sleeve, which you were suppose to tie around your arm.

The dress was different.

It looked unique.

One of a kind.

"Mikaela, did you change into your clothes yet?" I asked as I walked up to the dress. I couldn't help but smile when it was the right size.

"Almost." She sighed. "Why? I am not trying another dress! I already told you that I wasn't going anymore!"

"Just one more." I said and pushed the dress through the curtains. "I think this could be the one!"

I heard Mikaela growl but the dress was still snatched from my hands. She was going to love this one, I was sure of it! It was different which would make it stand out from all the other dresses! This. Was. The dress!

"Hurry up and let me-" Mikaela cut me off as she jumped out from behind the curtains with a huge smile on her face. "… See. Holy shit!"

"I know!" She shouted. "Hurry up and lace my arm! Oh my God, this one is perfect!"

"Told you so!" I laughed as I quickly tied the laces around her left arm. "Sam is going to love this dress. Imagine it with a nice necklace and your hair up, a pair of huge ass earrings and don't forget to add a pair of black stilettos. God, I'll bet ten bucks that Sam will either faint or drool."

"I'll bet fifty that Bee will glitch when he sees you." Damn, I had hoped that she had forgotten me. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look."

"It's the only look I got!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mikaela said and jumped behind the curtains to change. "Let's go get something to eat and then we're going to get you all fancied up!"

"Oh joy…"

**XxX**

"No." I said behind the curtains.

"Will you just get out here?!" Mikaela whined. "How bad can it be?!"

"Bad." I huffed. "Bad as in bad bad! I'm not going to wear this! I look like a lemon!"

"Come on!" She giggled and grabbed me through the curtains before dragging me out and placing me in front of a mirror. I was wearing a long yellow dress with open back. The skirt almost touched the ground and had a black bow around the middle. "You're right… Too yellow!"

"I told you we wouldn't find anything for me." I said. This had been the twenty-fifth dress I had on. "Maybe I should just wear black because if I wear another dress in this color then I am going to puke. Can I go change now?"

"Yep." Mikaela smiled but I heard her gasp when I turned around. "Holy shit!"

"Don't!" I begged and held up my hand. "I don't want to talk about them." I knew she was eyeing my scars on my back. I didn't want to ruin our fun by telling her how I got were to many and almost each one with a different story. Those stories I would rather forget.

"That's why you don't want us to find you a dress..."

"There's nothing that can cover it up! Why do you think I always wear some kind of jacket or hoodie?" I sighed. "Bumblebee should just go with that girl from school. At least she would look good."

"No." Mikaela said and pushed me in the changing room. "We are going to find a dress and you are coming with! Time to boost up you self-confidence! I will not let Bee go with that slut! Kim is not going to go to prom with one of the hottest guys around! I will not let that bitch win!"

"Kim?!" I almost shouted as I pulled my shirt over my head. "As in Brittany's slut friend that was trying to sleep with that physics intern at school?!"

"Yeah, you know them?!"

"Classmates." I said and popped my head through the curtains, pulling on my jeans. "But Kim has an eye on Bee?! Why are those girls even going to the damn prom?! They aren't seniors!"

"Trent is 'dating' Brittany." Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Where Brittany goes those sluts of her go too. Sometimes I just want to choke them and break their necks!"

"I'll join!" I beamed. "But lets proof them that natural beauty is better then any other! We are going to make them cry when they see our dresses! Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?! I would have stopped my whining from the beginning! Let's go find me a dress!"

I quickly pulled on my boots and jumped out of the changing cabin before I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to another store but of course not without bumping into someone. And guess who! My classmates, whoopdidoo... We tried to ignore them but they just wouldn't let use go. Oh well, they asked for it.

"Look what the cat dragged out." Brittany placed her hands of her hip and Kim and Camilla did the same. "What are you losers doing in our territory."

"May I?" Mikaela asked me. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a nod. "First of all this is _not_ your territory because only _people_ with style come here. Tramps like you don't count. Secondly; it's what the cat dragged _in. _And third; either get out of our way or we will force our way through and unless you don't want your pretty little faced blue and bruised for the prom then I suggest you move."

"You don't have the guts to hurt us!" Kim spat. "We on the other hand do so I suggest you two don't come anywhere near us again unless you want to end up in a coffin!"

"Say that again and I'll show you who has guts." I dared and took a step closer as I felt my eyes glow dangerously. This time there were no guys to stop us and I could see on Mikaela's face that I wasn't the only one who had a though life. The anger in her eyes was not something you saw in everyone. I was not going to ask for her story because it was _her_ story. It's none of my business unless she tells me.

"Move." I added in a growl.

They didn't move but they didn't come after us either when we walked around them. After a couple of yards Mikaela and I broke into laughter and high-fived each other as we grinned victoriously and walked into the next store as if nothing had happened.

**XxX**

"Can't breathe." I managed to choke out as Mikaela finished closing my dress. "Not that… thin."

"Could you ladies use some help?" An older woman came walking up to us.

"Nope." Mikaela said. "We're good."

"Says you!" I growled breathless. "Yes, we could use some help. I'm dying!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" She growled back.

"Shut up."

"I think the dress is a little to tight for her, dear." The woman said to Mikaela and shooed her away so she could open the back of my dress. God bless that woman, I can breathe again!

I turned around with a happy sigh and saw that the woman's name was Thea. Thea was kind looking. She had small wrinkles by her brown eyes, probably from all the smiling. She had her grey hair cut in a bob-line just below her jaw and she wore a pair of black formal pants and a white blouse with her nametag.

"Is there anything special you are looking for?" She asked.

"Yes." Mikaela answered as she pushed me behind the curtains of the changing cabin. "We're having prom in a week and we're having a hard time finding a dress for her."

"Anything specific you want?"

"Apparently I have to match with my date." I called.

"We wanted something different from the normal dresses." Mikaela said. "Her date is going in black and yellow so we want something in that direction. We need something that stands out, something people won't be able to keep their eyes off."

"But it's not easy since I have a lot of scars." I popped my head through the curtains. "I don't want to show them of to anyone so I want something that at least covers my back."

"Stripes or dots?" Thea asked.

"Wha?"

"Do you want dots or stripes?" she asked again.

"Stripes." Mikaela answered for me.

"Then I got just the thing for you." The old woman smiled. "They are not supposed to be for sale yet but I think I could make an exception for you."

Five minutes later she returned with a dress and I was forced to change without even getting a look at the dress. I did as I was told and froze once I had it on. It was absolutely perfect.

It had an 8-point shirt that ended a little above my knee. It was made out of thick and heavy jean fabric but it wasn't blue or black but yellow. The exact same yellow as Bumblebee and had checkered stripes printed on it. The top was plain back and strapless. That was the only thing I didn't like about it! At least it covered the lowers scars on my back, right? Maybe Darla had a fancy jacket or something.

"Phoebs, are you done yet?" Mikaela whined. "We still have to go shoe shopping and we only have an hour until the stores close-"

I opened the curtains to cut her off. She stared wide eyes for a second before it turned into one of those smartass smirks. "That's the one!"

**Let me know what you think :3**


	15. Why Had I Been Worried Again?

"Shit, the guys are almost here!" Mikaela panicked. "We're not even half done yet! We're never going to be done in time! Quick, lace my dress! Oh my God, we're never going to get our makeup done! Maybe we should just stick with normal makeup!"

"We still got ten more minutes." I said and rolled my eyes but still quickly laced her dress. We were up in my room getting ready for the prom. We had managed to drag a huge ass mirror in here. Ha! Boy, was I glad that Darla ordered me to clean up my room a couple of days ago.

We had already done hair. I had done Mikaela's hair in two waterfall braids that went from right to left, and I had curled her loose hair in these long curls. Mikaela had done my hair and I thought it was fucking awesome, by the way! She had managed to straighten my hair, which took two hour, and had simply pulled it in two loose ponytails but had put a black hairband in my hair, which gave it a cooler look.

Though it was still covered in glitter…

Damn!

"I can still do your makeup, which is the most important. I'll just stick with the simple one. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Mikaela snapped softly. "We're supposed to make those girls cry together! I can't just be the only one with cool makeup! That would make me an outsider!"

"I can do my makeup in the car." I insisted and pushed her down in the chair and pulled out the makeup and stuff, which we had bought. I think we bought too much of the damn stuff, it wouldn't even fit in my old lunchbox!

Anyways, I started on Mikaela's eyes as she kept on shouting why I shouldn't do this and something about _this_ being a horrible plan. She kept on shouting that I shouldn't do my makeup in the car and that we should just give up and go to the movies.

I just ignored her and tried to concentrate but it was a little hard if she kept shaking her head, so I had to hold her jaw to make her shut up and sit still. I didn't tighten my grip painfully like Barricade would do on me but it was tight enough for her to feel it without leaving bruises…

Then of course the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god, they're here!"

"Would you please just shut up so I can finish this?!" I snapped. "Good Lord, it's just a prom! The guys can wait! _Sit still!_" I stuck out my tongue as I focused. Sometimes adding details was a pain in the ass. Especially with MOVING OBJECTS! "Almost… Just a few more seconds… Aaaaaannnndddd… DONE! You can open you eyes."

Mikaela's mouth hung open as she moved her face closer to the mirror.

I had applied white, silver, grey and black eye shadow to her eyes and with a liquid eyeliner and silver eye shadow I had created these feather things on the side of her eyes. It almost looked as if they were her lashes. _Almost._

"Fucking hell." Mikaela breathed. "Oh my God…"

"You have been saying that a lot lately."

"Because you keep surprising me!" She smiled. "Oh shit! We still have to do your make up! I might not be as artistic as you but I think I can make something really cool, you know, if you want me to do it for you."

"Sure." I beamed and she started to gather the colors of eye shadow she needed as she started. "But don't put too much time in it since the guys are probably already waiting."

As if Darla had waited for me to finish my sentence. She knocked on my door and popped her head through the opening. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smile from her face. I think she was more excite about this whole thing then me… No, _I knew_ she was more excited about this thing then me. I'm guessing it was the whole dress-makeup-high heels thing.

I don't know how but Mikaela had somehow managed go get me into five-inch stiletto heels. I had no idea how to walk on them but at least they were mid-shin boots. I took some whining but it was either that or I was going barefoot.

"How are the ladies doing?" Darla grinned. God, help me. "I have a pair of really hot looking guys waiting for you two downstairs…"

"I'm almost done. Phoebe, can you close you eyes again?" Mikaela said. I felt her going over my eyes with a liquid eyeliner. Though I tried not to frown when she placed a line under my eyes and on my cheekbone as well.

"What the-?!"

"Shhh!" She hissed. "I know what I'm doing. Now keep your eyes close while the eyeliner dries and I'll apply you lip-gloss and some glitter."

I sighed but did as I was told after a few seconds Mikaela told me to open my eyes and look in the mirror. And my mouth fell open.

I could hardly recognize myself. Mikaela had given me this cat eye look with yellow, gold and black eye shadow with mascara and glitter on my lashes. Of course there was the eyeliner but the stripes beneath my eyes made it look like I had racing stripes on my face. I didn't know what to say.

"Holy shit." I gaped. "Mikaela, I don't know what to say!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"Good-good thing!" I almost shouted as I stammered. "I thought you said you weren't artistic! This is so fucking awesome! Gods, Mikaela! We are going to make those girls cry like little babies!" I laughed. I couldn't believe my look!

"_What are you girls doing up there?!"_ Thomas shouted from downstairs. _"The prom is going to be over before you girls are done! Now get those asses down here!"_

"ALRIGHT!" Darla, Mikaela and I snapped at the same time and we quickly pulled on our shoes. I stuck my tongue out at Mikaela when she started mumbling about that I was still taller then her even if she wore seven inch pumps.

"_LET'S GO!"_

"We're coming!" Mikaela and I shouted and walked out the bedroom with Darla behind us. "Men, ugh!"

I don't think our smiles could have any bigger when we saw how the guys reacted. Their eyes were wide and their jaw hung slack as we walked down. Sam was wearing a black suit and tie with a white button up shirt underneath. He wore black All-stars and his hair was messy, though it still looked good.

Bee's holoform on the other hand, I tried not to laugh at. Not that he didn't look good because he looked hot. I was his expression that was priceless, his baby blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Bee wore a black suit like Sam but he didn't have a tie just a nice yellow V-neck t-shirt underneath with his same old black shoes and his blond hair was spike as usual.

"Wow." The guys said together once we stood in front of them. "Wow." They said again.

"Okay guys." Darla snapped them out of their heads. "Just one picture and we'll let you go."

**XxX**

"This is going to be good." Mikaela's 'dark' side started to rise and she wrung her hands together as we reached school. "Let's make some girls cry."

I just shook my head and sighed as Bumblebee parked. I suddenly had a really bad feeling about coming. I didn't want to be here. I was a freak; I wasn't supposed to be here. And my eyes were even brighter with this makeup. Maybe I should ask for Bee to forgive me and bring me home.

"Phoebe." Bumblebee's holoform waved his hand in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… No… I don't know." I sighed and he reached out his hand to help me out. "I-I shouldn't really be here."

"You'll have fun, I promise." Bumblebee said as he slammed the door shut. "If you're worried about those slagging jocks then you have nothing to worry about. I won't leave your side and you can't really leave because then I have nobody to protect me from Kim. I don't like her."

"No one does..."

"So you'll stay?" He asked while pouting a little. "Please?"

Damn those blue eyes! "Okay…" I said with a shaking breath.

"Yes!" He cheered and grabbed my hand before dragging me after Sam and Mikaela to the school building.

The guys suddenly stopped and gave us, girls, identical smirks. Mikaela gave me a questioned look and I shot it right back before we turned to the guys again. They held up these beautiful corsages.

Mikaela and I just stared at them with our eyes wide.

Sam held up a corsage with white lilies for Mikaela. The tips of the leaves were sprinkled with silver glitter and the rest of the corsage was made up with black, white and sliver ribbons. He tied it to her wrist with one of the white ribbons and grabbed her hand before heading into the school building.

Bumblebee held up a corsage with a yellow daffodil for me. The leaves weren't covered in glitter but he had somehow managed to get one with black stripes on the outer leaves. It had a black ribbon that would go around my wrist. It was simple but perfect! Bee extended his arms for me and I took it with a smile.

Why had I been worried again?

Can't remember…

**XxX**

We walked to the gym where the party would be. My heart was pounding so loud that I thought people would be able to hear it over the music. I wasn't made for this kind of crap.

I noticed Bumblebee puff his chest as we walked in and it put a smile on my face. The music was loud and played some kind of mash-up as hundreds of lights in different colors lid up the room. The smell of candy and flowers filled my nose but I tried to ignore it.

I hated the smell.

Mikaela turned around and grinned at me before she pointed her head to the corner. I followed her look and saw Brittany, Camilla and Kim standing there. Brittany sent us a dark glare, Camilla looked at us with her mouth slightly open and Kim looked like she was about to cry when she noticed that I was with Bee. Mikaela and I just smiled and waved at them.

**XxX**

"Did you see their faces?" Mikaela beamed. They guys had gone to get us some drinks and snacks while us girls stood around a table. "Kim was almost crying like the little girl she is… Almost. You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Kiss Bumblebee."

I choked on some air and glared at her with my eyes probably as big as saucers. I didn't like where this was going! "No _fucking_ way!" I hissed and pointed my finger at her as I saw the light of my eyes reflect in hers. "Are you fucking insane?! I'm not doing that! I'll just punch the girl and make her cry like that. No _way!_"

"You wouldn't mind if it was one of the twins."

"I'm going to punch _you_ if _you_ don't shut up!"

"Here ya go, ladies!" Sam and Bee came back and handed us our drinks and placed a plate with snacks in the middle of the table. "Is-Is there something we should know about?"

"We're just talking about how to get Kim to cry."

"And that is conversation we should _never_ repeat _ever _again." I said as I gave Mikaela a warning look. "_Ever!_"

"Fine." She raised her hands. "But I still think you should do it."

"No."

"But Phoebe-"

"I said _no._"

"Just do it." Bee waved. He obviously had no idea what we were talking about. "It can't be that bad-"

"You _want_ me to kiss you?" I cocked a brow and placed a hand on my hip as I saw him choke on some air before he turned the same color as Sideswipes alt mode. He hadn't been expecting that. "Like I said; No. Fucking. Way! Bumblebee tell her…"

Nothing.

"I'm not gonna be offended or anything."

"In that case… No slagging way!" Bumblebee said. "Can't she like… Punch her or something? I'm not allowed to harm humans."

"Good… Because I'm a human." Kim swung her arms around Bumblebee's waist and kissed his shoulder. "Wanna leave the party with me? I could go for some fresh air, a drive maybe?" She stepped in front of him and smiled as she pulled the collar of his jacket down, placing her lips on his.

I grabbed her by the skirt of her dress and pulled her off of Bumblebee. Mikaela jumped next to me and together we shielded Bee from the three girls in front of us. We crossed our arms and took a step closer to each other when Kim tried to push her way through us.

Ha! You should have seen her. It was fucking hilarious!

"Can I help you?" I asked and bit my tongue, not wanting to make my eyes glow. Barricade was right; it was a bad habit.

"How about you get out the way, bitch?"

"How about… No?"

"You don't get a say in that." Brittany stepped forward, mimicking our position. "I know you haven't been at this school for a long time but this is how we do things here; obviously you are too stupid to figure them out yourself. Hot guys are supposed to be with hot girls, not freaks with red eyes. Ugly guys are supposed to date ugly girls, so Sam and Mikaela should be fine there. Winners with winners, losers with losers and you somehow manage to sink so low that you aren't even close to plankton, which means that you actually aren't even allowed in here."

"Are you done?" I asked. If this was the best they could come up with then I didn't even want to hear the rest. Leila and Cecilia from my one of old schools could make up better stuff then this…

That was in kindergarten.

"I think a tree would find this more interesting then me… So, anything else I need to know? It's not like I've never heard this shit before."

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ Someone shouted through the microphone. _"Get on the dance floor and shake that ass or so help me God I will come and get you! Enjoy this next mix of DJ Earworm!"_

"Come on, Phoebe." Bumblebee grabbed my hand and passed straight through the three girls without looking over his shoulder or apologizing before he dragged me to the dance floor. "They are not worth your time."

I had to bite my lip not to smile when I heard Kim choke out a sob. I knew I was being evil but I guess having Decepticon 'blood' in my system made me enjoy the whole crying thing.

This was fun!

Oops…

**XxX**

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ The DJ shouted and stopped the song as everyone stopped dancing but of course Bumblebee had to spin me one last time. _"You all must have seen each others skills by now so it's time to vote for Prom King and his Queen! You know how it works so pull out those phones and start voting!"_

Making my decision wasn't hard. Of course I voted for Mikaela and Sam. I mean… could I be more obvious? They were my only _human_ friends, besides the N.E.S.T. and I was not going to vote for some bully and his little I-don't-know-what. *Cough* Trent and Brittany. *Cough*

"Who did you vote for?" I whispered to Bee when I saw him type a little code of some sort. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You'll fine out soon enough." He smirked and stuffed his 'phone' in pocket. I didn't like his smile. I had seen that sort of smile on Sideswipes face when he was he had planned something he shouldn't…

This wasn't good.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ The DJ shouted a few minutes later. _"Your votes have been counted and I have to say that this was _very_ unexpected! The Prom king and queen are-Drumroll please… Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes?! Okay, congratulations guys! Now dance so we can continue this party!"_

I turned to my friends behind me and saw them look at each other in absolute shock. Without a word Bumblebee and I pushed them forward.

"Now look who's crying." I whispered to Mikaela and she turned to Brittany, who was looking at us with tears in her eyes. "Show them what you got."

A crown was placed on Sam's head and a tiara on Mikaela's and a picture was taken of them before they danced together. Bumblebee pulled me back into the crowd with a laugh.

"You hacked into the system, didn't you?" I smiled as we watched our friends dance from our table. "Unbelievable."

"What?" Bee shrugged. "They deserved it and you know it… I wouldn't be, you know, without helping my friends."

"Cheater."

"Glitch."

"I am not-"

"As if I didn't see that smile of yours." Bumblebee gave me a knowing look as he cocked his head. "You enjoy making people cry. You're evil."

"Only if I want to be." I stuck my tongue of and threw a peanut at his head with a smile. "Now, please don't tell me that you hacked into the school system to change our grades too…"

He gave me a blank look and his eyes flickered. My smile turned into a frown when he didn't respond to anything I said.

"Bee?"

Nothing.

"Bee, what's wrong?"

Again nothing.

"Bumblebee, please say something." I was starting to panic a little, something was very wrong as I saw his eyes darken completely for a second. "Bee!" I snapped.

"We have to go." He said and shook his head as he grabbed my arm before dragging us out of the school building and to the car. "Prime's orders."

"Bumblebee, what is going on?!" The car doors opened and we both jumped in. "Is everyone alright? Are there Decepticons anywhere? We can just leave Mikaela and Sam!"

"Everyone is fine, no Decepticons and I send Sam a text." Bumblebee's holoform answered as we drove off. "Base spotted a couple of unknown objects entering your atmosphere, three to be exact, a couple of hours ago. They were supposed to land somewhere in east Africa but they bumped or something like that and one is planning on crashing a hundred miles from here. I've been instructed to drop you off at home before I head out there."

"I don't think so." I clicked on my seatbelt and pushed the bangs out of my eyes before I faced the blond guy next to me. "You're my date for the night _and _my friend so I won't leave you… At least not tonight. We don't know if it's a Decepticon, so it wouldn't it be wise to have a decepticonic sparkling there incase it could be something bad?"

"Decepticonic?"

"I don't know." I frowned. "It was the first thing I came up with…"

I couldn't just have a normal day _once_… Now I knew why I had been worried again…

**Tell me what you think!  
****Follow, Favorite, Review or send me a PM if you want :3  
****XxX KneelingAngel**


	16. A New Visitor

Bee turned down a dirt road and we headed into the forest. Darla had been protesting about the whole fact that I came with Bumblebee on this whole check-on-Cybertronian-invader-mission-thing. Too bad that I called when we were seventy-five miles out of Tranquility and it was little over midnight… Oops!

"_**We're here..." **_Bumblebee said with his radio voice. _**"Prepare for landing…"**_

I untied my boots and stepped out the car barefooted when the door opened. I hugged my boots tightly to my chest when Bee transformed.

Once transformed, he lowered his hand to me and I jumped on with a smile before he placed me on his shoulder. I had almost forgotten what he looked like in his true form. Too bad I couldn't see him like this more often. Bee looked all cute and fluffy even though he was a giant robot.

It just made me want to hug him!

We carefully made our way through the forest and Bumblebee used his hand to shield me from branches. The headlights on his chest made enough light to light the path and we quickly made the way to the crash landing area.

My eyes widened at the chaos. Trees were blown out of the ground, grass was on fire and everything was covered in smoke. The only light we saw was were the sparks coming from this spaceship kind of pod thing.

Bumblebee carefully put me down and I carefully stayed behind him in a run as he walked up to the metal thingy. There were loud clicking and shifting sounds and I quickly hid behind his foot. Bumblebee readied his gun for just in case and I held my breath as the thing opened

Someone or something crawled out of the metal thingy and Bumblebee put his gun away. The robot was without any color and looked all bone if you compared her to the Decepticons or Autobots.

Yes, _her_.

How did I know that? Well her chest was bigger and she was slimmer and smaller.

_**Elita!**_ I heard Bumblebee beamed in Cybertronian. Guess I have instant translation… Nice!

_**Bumblebee.**_ Yep, diffidently female. Her voice was higher pitched but she sounded like she was someone high up the ranks, loyal, honorable, like a leader… Like Optimus.

Sort of…

_**"It is an honor to see you again."**_He said and took a step forward, forgetting me and exposing me to this unknown bot! Thanks Bee…

Elita gave me a strange look when she noticed me and I could feel Bumblebee mentally hit himself "_**Oh, right! Elita-One, let me introduce you to Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Elita-One."**_

_**"A Decepticon?"**_She growled.

"No, no!" I quickly said in my simple English. Isn't there a way to download the stuff or anything? I have got to ask Ratchet that "No Decepticon, just… A sparkling of one… Sort of… I'm half Cybertronian. Kind of a long story- At least I'm not evil. So what do you transform into?" Way to change the subject.

"_**Transform?"**_ Elita asked.

"_**We have to hide amongst the humans." **_Bumblebee explained. _**"We take the form of their vehicles to blend in. We work together with a group of humans called NEST and only a servo full of humans outside NEST know about us."**_

"Servo?" I asked in a whisper.

"_**Hand."**_ He said through his radio.

"Ah… Hand; servo. Brain; processor. Got it." I winked. "So do you transform into anything?" I asked Elita again. "I mean, everyone turns into something. Ironhide turns into a TopKick, Mirage in a Ferrari, Lambo twins in Lamborghinis, Annoying twins into a pair of Traxes, Jolt in a Volt, Jazz into a Solstice, Ratchet into a Rescue Hummer and Bee in a Camaro… I think that's everyone- Oh, wait! Optimus transforms into this really big Semi Truck!"

"_**Optimus is here?"**_ Elita asked even though I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah." I smiled. "You know him or something?"

"_**We were sparkmates once or almost."**_ She said. Why was she trying to hide her emotions? I can hear and read them loud and clear! Maybe it was one of my 'abilities'. _**"But that was long ago before the war started. Take me to your headquarters, we can talk further there."**_

"_**Phoebe is going to be picked up to leave for base in a couple of weeks so the suggestion was to have you live with her until she moves to base with her family." **_Bumblebee said._** "I saw a couple of vehicles down the road and there might be something for you to transform in that would fit your size."**_

"Wow, ho! Back up!" I said and lifted my hands to make my point as the two Autobots turned to me. "You want me to have Elita-One to actually live in my garage for eighteen days? Are you crazy?! What am I supposed to tell my foster parents? They are going to _freak out_! I can't just come home with a car and say: oh yeah, there was a crash landing so I have a alien robot parked in the garage who can't even speak English… I can't say that!"

**"I can speak English well enough."** Elita said in English.

"That doesn't change a thing!" I snapped. "Bee, you can't make me do this."

"_**Follow the leader, leader, leader…" **_His radio went of and I just rubbed my face. I was tired, my feet hurt, I was cold and I _hated_ that song. It was annoying and would stick in your head from morning until evening.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "If that's what Optimus wants then it's the least I can do since you guys saved my life twice… But Ratchet better have a shit load of energon ready for me when I move to base because I thing my energon levels are dropping. I might go into shutdown before I even enter the stupid plane, so can we please go home?"

"_**Alternative… Mode… First…**_**"** Bumblebee said and lifted me up on his shoulder. _**"Soon and very soon… Back home..."**_

**XxX**

"_Damon, let me go!" Phoebe shouted as Damon, her foster brother, dragged her into the house by her wrist. She tried to pull her arm free but it only caused him to tighten his grip even more. "Please, Damon! I didn't do anything!"_

"_Don't lie to me!" Damon shouted and pulled Phoebe up the stairs. "I saw you staring at him! You are mine and mine alone! You should be happy you even get treated like this." He pushed her into his room and locked the door behind him._

"_Please, Damon!" Phoebe cried as he started to open the button of her white blouse, slowly showing the white bra underneath. "Please don't do this! I didn't look at anyone! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do everything you want but please just let me go!"_

"_I want to take you, that's what I want!" Damon growled and pushed the shirt down her shoulders after undoing the last button. "No one wants you! I am doing you a pleasure in even spending my time on you! But I must say… You might be the most hideous thing in the world with those red eyes but you are the best thing I have ever tasted…"_

_Phoebe bit back a sob as Damon started to kiss up her neck, biting down ever so often. He kissed her jaw before forcing her head still as he kissed her lips. He knew she would obey after the last beating he gave her for not listening so he moaned when his tongue entered her mouth and his hands went to unclip the back of her bra._

_It took Phoebe a lot of courage to push Damon back. She was not some slave who he could do with whatever he wanted, she was still a being and she would stand up for herself! So She slapped him hard across the face._

_Damon grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. He fisted his free hand and hit her face, splitting her lip. He hit her again but this time making her nose bleed as well. He grabbed her arms and threw her to the floor as he pinned her under his weight._

"_Didn't you pay attention yesterday?" He asked as he pulled of his shirt before lasing his fingers with hers and pushing her hands to the floor, putting so much pressure on her palm that he could feel and hear a couple of bones break beneath._

_Phoebe cried in pain as more tears escaped her eyes when he pulled off her uniform skirt. She tried kicking Damon off but the twenty-year-old was just too strong for her. She felt a shiver go down her spine when he licked his lips._

"_I think I'm going to take my time today." Damon growled in a loud whisper. "I'm going to take you apart. I'm going to make you scream so loud that _my_ parents need to cover their ears. I'm going to never make you forget this-"_

My eyes snapped open when I felt someone shake me. I grabbed the person by his shirt and I pushed him down between the seat and dashboard.

"Woaw! Phoebe, calm down!" Bee's holoform shouted when I was about to hit him. "It's just me… You're home."

"Damn it, Bumble!" I shouted as I let go of him. "Don't you ever _ever_ even think about waking me up _ever_ again! What the hell is wrong with you?! Good Lord…" I sighed and placed my face in my hands as I felt tears coming up. "I'm sorry…"

I swung my legs out of the car but stayed into the seat. I saw Bee crouched down and look up at me with those pretty blue eyes of his through my fingers and I heard a sob escape my lips. He removed a hand from my face, making my tears fall.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes… No… I don't know." I mumbled as I wiped away my tears, taking half the make up with me. I didn't give a shit right now! "Just some bad memories I want to forget."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I said as I scratched my arm. "You got enough on your mind already. It's not important; I'll get over it. Let's just get Elita in the garage and get to bed and recharge… What time is it?"

"3:42." Bumblebee said as he helped me out of the car. "You sure your parents wouldn't mind Elita living in your garage? I can ask Sam if she can stay with us if you don't want to do this."

"Course she can stay here." I sniffed and rubbed my nose. "There's barely any room in your garage as it is. I'm sure Darla and Thomas wouldn't mind a new visitor. Are you still going to bring me to school or Elita?"

I turned to the _pink_ Suzuki B-King. Pink, of all colors but okay… Guess I would have to live with it.

"_**Is there a specific reason you need someone to take you?"**_ She asked through her radio. I think I heard a little curiosity and worry for me in her voice.

"I'll tell you the long version tomorrow but to cut it short; I have Decepticons on my ass."

"_**But you're a sparkling of one."**_

"Well…" I smiled. "Barricade turned to the Autobots-"

"_**Barricade?!"**_

"Yeah." I smiled weakly. "Like I said; I'll tell you tomorrow… I'll show you where you can recharge and your home for the next three weeks. Bee, thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun. See ya around?"

"Of course." Bumblebee's holoform smiled and gave me a hug. "If you ever need to go for a ride of hang out then you know how to contact me."

"Just shout Decepticon- Ow!" I laughed when he punched me in the arm. "What happened to no harming humans?"

"You don't count as a human." He smiled and gave me another hug. "Are you sure your fine? We can help, you know."

"Thanks but no thanks." I smiled slightly. "It's not important."

"Sure?"

"Yeah.

"Stubborn Sparkling."

"I know." I sighed. "Just let it be, okay? I'll get over it someday, don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Bumblebee's holoform shrugged before it disappeared. _**"Goodnight Ladies…"**_

"Night, Bee!" I waved as the yellow Camaro drove off before I turned to Elita. "Come on, I'll show you your new room unless you want to stay outside."

**XxX**

"There." I smiled with a sigh as I switched the lights in the garage on and dumped my boots in the corner. "Sorry it's a mess. Thomas, my foster father, is a bit of a grease monkey. He likes to work on vehicles but I'll tell him to stay off of your parts."

Elita transformed as I cleaned up Thomas's paints and tools as quietly as I could. Elita looked a lot more feminine with her 'armor' on. She had pink and black plating and it looked like she had a high pink ponytail. Her hips and chest were broader then her midsection and only had to bend down in the room a little.

"Hope it's okay." I said as I dumped Thomas's bag into his black Audi A2. "I know it's probably not the luxury you're used to, so…"

"What do you mean by that?" Elita asked as she took a seat on the floor when I took a seat on the hood of the car.

"Well, you talk like you're very important." I started. "You stand like a leader, you know, like Optimus does. Head high, chest up, shoulders squared and your back straight. You just remind me of someone that matters in society. I know the garage isn't anything special but you don't really fit through the front door."

"I am still grateful for your aid." She said with a nod. "It is more then plenty, thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled and jumped off of the hood as I scratched my arm again. "Argh! Stupid skin! Ratchet better do a check up on me soon because this is killing me! Anyways…" I sighed as I fought back a purr and started to walk out the door, scratching behind my ear. "I'll speak to you soon. Get some sleep and I'll tell my foster parents about you before they walk in here. Goodnight, Elita-One."

"Goodnight, Static Rho."

I froze in my steps. I suddenly felt this rush of weird tingling feeling in the back of my scull and a shiver went over my bones. The screen popped up in my view and started shaking as I heard this weird and high beeping sound.

I turned around. "What?"

"That is your Cybertronian name, isn't it?" Elita asked. "Every spark gets its name when their creators speak it and hold you for the first time. It's engraved in your spark like a mark, an identity… You didn't know this?"

I shook my head. "Nobody ever said that name before…I kind of had a tough time and had different foster families over the last eighteen years after my mother left me on a junkyard. I found out that Barricade was my father a couple of weeks back. He's just finished his Autobot-NEST training and I haven't really seen or spoken to him after I asked him to join NEST. I haven't been told a whole lot about the Cybertronian culture yet… Ratchet was going to teach me when I move to base in a couple of weeks. I just need to finish school first… Unfortunately… " I added in a mumble before a yawn escaped my lips. "Barricade never called me- whatever you said- and he never held me as a baby. I doubt that my mother gave me that name since she's human but I should really get some sleep. Speak to ya later, yeah?"

"Very well." Elita said before she transformed into a motorcycle. _**"Goodnight."**_

"Night." I yawned and switched off the lights before stepping into the house and up the stairs to my room. I collapsed on the bed with dress and all as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Opposite of Grounded

**Sorry for the late update people but I've been busy with four different stories (not my best Idea, but alright)! Hope you still like this chapter :3**

"PHOEBE!"

I jolted awake and fell out of bed when I heard Thomas shout my name. He didn't sound very happy. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 2 pm. Thomas must have gone into the garage by now.

Damn it, I overslept myself!

I quickly pushed myself up from the grey carpet floor, hurried out the door on my bare feet and jumped down the stairs before I bolted to the garage.

Thomas had his arms crossed and a Decepticon scowl, as I called it, on his face as he tapped his foot in the middle of the garage. I mentally flinched at the dark look I got and turned to Elita-One who was sitting behind him.

This was bad.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Thomas asked.

"Um… Uh…" How was I going to explain an alien robot in our garage? "Merry Christmas?"

"We are going to have a talk in the kitchen." He said and stomped away.

"Well, it could have been worse." I mumbled as I gave Elita a look and moved my hand through my morning- or afternoon- hair. "At least he didn't pass out, right?"

"No." Elita said. "But your female creator glitched."

"Great!" I huffed and threw my arms in the air before I turned on my heels to walk out. "I am so dead! Probably grounded for the rest of my life! I should have turned on my alarm… God, I'm dead."

I walked through the living room and jumped back when I saw Darla lying passed out on the couch in her sport outfit. I hung my head and quickly shuffled to the kitchen where Thomas leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

I kept looking to the ground as I scratch my arms from all the nervousness. I know that he would never hurt me but… I don't know… Somehow I still feared it.

"Phoebe." Thomas started and my nails dug deeper into my skin. "Who was that robot?"

"Elita-One."

"Why is she in our garage?"

"She um… Crash landed yesterday." I looked up and I saw that Thomas stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I took a step back in a reflex and studied the wooden floor again. "There wasn't anymore space with the Witwicky's and she needed a place to stay. T-The Autobots were too far away to reach her s-so she um… Kind of… has to stay with us u-until we uh… move t-to base."

"Okay."

My head shot up. "Okay?" I repeated in disbelieve. "Okay? You scared me half to death and all you can say is okay?! Make the house drop on my ass next time, will you?!"

"That's what you get for making Darla pass out." Thomas laughed and swung his arm a round my shoulder before kissing my head. "You couldn't have stuck a note to the door with a warning? She's been out cold for almost fifteen minutes now."

"S-shouldn't we take her to the hospital or something?"

"Give it two more minutes and she'll be fine." He shrugged. "You should have seen her when she met Optimus Prime. She was out cold for thirty minutes."

**XxX**

"I'm sorry I don't have any energon left." I said to Elita-One as I took a bite from my pepperoni pizza. I had changed from my prom dress into a pair of ripped black jean and a black 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt with my hair loos. I was not going to do anything fancy when I'm home all alone. Thomas had take Darla out for a movie and a dinner as an apology for not taking her to the hospital when she passed out. I had gotten a proper scolding from her though and she grounded me until we would move to base. Just my luck…

"You drink energon?" Elita asked. "But you're a human, aren't you?"

I snorted at that and shook my head. "According to Optimus I'm more Cybertronian then human. Ratchet is going to do a couple of test on me to see exactly how much. I got bones of steel." I smiled. "Apparently I'm the first one who has a human and a Cybertronian creator. Thomas and Darla are my foster parents, caretakers."

"You were left behind…"

"Like I told you in the quick version yesterday; my mom left me on a junk yard when I was about two days old. I haven't really asked Barricade about my mother yet but I know he really cared for her until the Decepticons forced him to hurt her, making me a rape baby. He kidnapped me a couple of months back, for some reason he hasn't told anyone about. The Autobots saved me and put me under watch for a couple of days until there was a Decepticon attack in Las Vegas and Barricade had the chance to get me again, only that time he saved me. Didn't matter much though cause the Starscream still caught me and I was stuck in a dark cage for about a week until I managed to escape. Barricade came for me then and he's been with the Autobots ever since… Crazy, huh?" I snorted before I folded another piece of pizza before stuffing it in my mouth. "So how did you get here?"

"We had a gotten a broken message about Autobots being on Earth. We didn't know who or where but we came here anyways." Elita started. "My sisters and I got stuck in the middle of a meteor storm and damaged the heat plating of our pods. Eventually the heat melted the wiring and I lost control of mine. The last thing I told my sisters before I lost them was that I would find them again and that they needed to find the others. I crash landed here and met the scout and you."

"You have sisters?"

"Two." She smiled. "Chromia and Arcee. Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm going to kill Barricade if I do." I huffed and took another bite from my pizza. "I've had a couple of foster families who did but since the last family I'm glad that Darla and Thomas don't have kids- older kids, that is."

"What happened, if I my ask?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Apologies."

"No, it's okay." I said and took a deep breath. "It's just something I don't talk about. Darla and Thomas took me in because they couldn't have any kids. They should have their own kids though but instead they get stuck with me."

"You should be so negative about yourself." Elita frowned at me. "There is nothing wrong with you. You should be happy you're not dead yet. Most sparkling and femmes were killed during the war… There are barely any of us. You could be the first sparkling born in a long time! Do not think badly of yourself because you think you are different from the humans, you are one of us and there is nothing wrong with you."

_Saying is another thing then believing_ I wanted to say but didn't. I wanted to snap at her but she didn't know what she was talking about so I let it go. She didn't know me so how could she even say that there was nothing wrong with me? I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm far from right.

As if an angel saved me from the awkward silence, the doorbell rang.

"Don't make a sound." I said to Elita and jumped up off the ground before heading towards the front door as I heard her transform back into the motorcycle.

"I'm coming!" I shouted when the doorbell rang again. "Don't people have any patience anymore?"

Doorbell again.

"I SAID I'M COMING!" I growled and swung the door open but only to have Mikaela crash through it.

"Where is she?!" She asked grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. "Where is Elita-One?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed and pushed myself out of my friends grip. "There is no one here besides me."

"She's in the garage, isn't she?"

"No- Mikaela!" I shouted as she hurried to the garage. "Get back here!"

"No!" Mikaela shouted over her shoulder. "Grab a helmet! We're going out for a ride! Hi, Elita…"

I stomped to the garage with a scowl on my face. I found Mikaela standing next to Elita with a huge smile on her face and arms crossed. It looked like she was wearing biker clothes. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that Mikaela had a bike… Great.

"Mi-"

"I'm not going to let you sit at home the whole evening when you have a new bike..." Mikaela said. "We are going to that old track where people are holding a race tonight ."

"No- And here's why." I lifted my hands as she opened her mouth to protest. "One; I can't drive. Two; I didn't get proper sleep last night and three; I'm grounded until I move to base. No sneaking out for me."

Mikaela groaned and turned in a circle, throwing her head back and swinging her arms before giving me a stupid look. "When have you ever- and I mean _ever_- broken a single rule?"

"I think a handful of suicide attempts count." I huffed and moved my hair out of my face. "If Elita wants to go, she can go… But I'm staying right here. You might be done with school but I have tests coming up starting Monday and I haven't studied yet."

"You have a super brain and your parents aren't home." She whined. "You really want to let them win don't you?"

"Will you just give up on them girls?!"

"It's not the girls I'm talking about!" Mikaela snapped and opened the garage door. "It's those stupid jocks! The guys are coming too…" She pointed. "You wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" She pouted like a four year old.

I rolled my eyes and looked outside where I saw a black and yellow Camaro standing next to a black motorcycle. Sam was leaning against Bumblebee's hood with crossed arms and a _stupid_ smile on his face.  
I hated it when people challenged me like that.

"Damn it!"

**XxX**

"Fuck this shit!" I growled and snatched one of the helmets out of Mikaela's hands before taking a seat on Elita's back. I had though she was this leader kind of type… Apparently she is but she loves a good race… Kill me!

"Stop smiling." I snapped at my friend. "If I get in trouble then I am going to beat the crap out of you! This isn't funny-"

"Ready to lose, freak?" Aaron, one of Trent's jocks, said and revved the engine of his motor. "I didn't know you had a bike."

"Fuck off, Aaron." I hissed. "You'll be the first one with dust in your face… But yes, this is a new bike and it will make yours look like a tricycle. Keep your comments for yourself before I bust up you face."

"I'll be right behind you." Mikaela smiled when I turned back to her and put on my helmet. "I promise that we'll go home after we win and we can watch some movies or something."

"I hate you."

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed and put on her helmet as well. "See you at the finish?"

"This is the opposite of grounded, you know that right?

"It's just a mile. You'll do fine." She head butted me and smacked my helmet before walking to her own bike, which was not far from Bee's alt mode. "Five minutes before we have to be at the start line."

"Please tell me you can drive?" I pleaded Elita after giving the area a quick scan. "I would like to make it through the night without worrying about injuries for once."

"_**They didn't make me leader of the Femme Sector for nothing." **_Elita said. I could just hear her grinning… Apparently she really wanted to do this. _**"No harm will come to you as long as you hold on tightly, I promise I will return you back to your house in one piece."**_

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

**XxX**

There were eight of us, all ready, waiting at the frontline. Mikaela and I were the only girls racing then there were a couple of jocks, Aaron amongst them. Oh and guess who was starting the race… Brittany! Very good, in one guess! Why can't the bitch just die or something? Did she have to be everywhere I was?

"Gentlemen and _freaks,_" I'm going to kill her when I'm off of this bike. That short skirt of hers really made her ass a good kicking target. "Start your engine!" Something you only say if engines are actually off and if you have a car… But she's blond, so who can blame her?  
I can.

"Ready…" Brittany shouted. "Set… GO!"

Squeaked and shut my eyes when Elita raced off on one wheel. A warning would have been nice! I opened one eye and the first thing I saw or read was _Heart rate unstable._ No shit, Sherlock! Damn that sight of mine! I check the dashboard and saw that we were already driving 120 mph… I'm gonna die.

I looked behind me and counted two on our tail, my vision told me that there were six behind us in total so that must mean that there was one in front of us. It didn't really surprise me when Aaron's bike was spotted in front of us.

"_**Shortcut!" **_

First of all, my heart jumped to my throat, Secondly… AN EARLIER WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE! Just as she said it she made a sharp left turn. I let out a quick 'WAH!' sound… Okay, maybe it I sounded more like a choked wolf then anything else.

My knuckles turned white at the grip I had on the bike, my heart was racing and I could have screamed if I wasn't in my shocked state when Elita drove over some bumps.

My eyes widened in fear when I heard shifting gears and felt speed pick up. The front wheel went up in the air again and Elita was off, riding a 150 mph!

We arrived back on the main track and skidded into the right direction. Our speed hadn't changed and I couldn't help but to wave at Aaron when we passed him. Elita, apparently didn't like him either, I guess, because she cut him off right before the final turn.

I wanted to laugh when he almost lost control over his bike but my laugh was quickly turned into a yelp when Elita picked up speed for the final time at 180 mph.

"_**Hold on."**_ Elita said and passed the finish line and hit the breaks, sending up balancing on the front wheel, do a twist and landed facing the other side so we could watch the others pass us.

"Holy shit." I gasped as I took off my helmet. My hands were shaking and my eyes were wide, hair was a mess and I couldn't get my heart rate under control. "Holy shit… Again!" I beamed. "This was so fucking awesome! I can still feel the adrenaline running through me! Holy shit!"

"_**Calm down, sparkling." **_Elita said, I loved the smiling sound of it. _**"Maybe we should get you back to your house before your foster parents get home. Your time is 0100. They will be back in ten minutes."**_

"But what about my price?" I pouted, trying to calm my shaking hands. "We won!"

"_**You would be stupid if you argued with me, Static-"**_

"You know…" Aaron came walking up to me with his helmet under his arm. "The first step to insanity is talking to yourself. Don't tell me you were talking to your bike."

"What if I was?" I asked, turning to face him. "First step to being an asshole is having a face like yours. Leave me alone, Aaron, I won so go and cry on Brittany's shoulder."

"Why would I do that?" He narrowed his eyes and I knew that I was walking on thin ice so I softly kicked Elita, making sure she knew that I wanted to leave. "I don't know what you are talking about… She's Trent's girl."

"No time to explain, need to get home, you know?" I smiled as I put on my helmet. "Say hi to Brittany next time you bang her- Bye!"

Elita was off in a second and quickly made my way home, but not before giving a quick goodbye to Sam and Bumblebee. We made it home 12,564 seconds before my foster parents according to Elita…

Got to love the Autobots and their perfect timing!

I need to do this more often!

**Let me know what you thought as always :3 Would love some ideas for things Elita and Phoebe could do while they're (Phoebe) is still grounded. I think I'm going to do one or two more chapters until they move to base :3  
**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	18. Unlikely Developments

I stumbled down the stairs and walked up to the kitchen with a smile on my face. I loved Sundays because Sundays meant scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and toast for breakfast!

I hadn't even bother changing out of my pajama shorts and oversized Pokémon t-shirt that I used to sleep in. I love Slowpoke! When I was little I used to have a Slowpoke Pokémon card, in secret of course, if my foster parents back then would know that I had a card I don't doubt that they would give me a beating or something. I think I still have a slowpoke stuffed animal in one of my boxes but I'm not sure which one.

"Morning." Thomas greeted me from behind the newspaper.

"Morning." I greeted with a yawn. "Morning, Darla."

"Good morning, sweetie." She said as she placed a plate with food and my batman cup with orange juice in front of me. "What did you do?" She asked as she looked at my hair. "It looks like a hurricane went through it! We have got to take you to the hairdresser before we move. Isn't that hairdresser New Image open on Sundays?"

"From twelve to three." I answered with a mouthful of eggs and toast. "But I don't want to go." I whined as I took a bite from some bacon. "I like my hair the way it is! What's wrong with it?"

"For one; it's too long-"

"It's not-!"

"Two; there is no model in it and three; it's boring."

"Way to boost her confidence, darling." Thomas huffed. "Phoebe, there is noting wrong with going to the hairdresser. You would need to go anyways because I don't think they got hairdressers at Diego Garcia."

"That reminds me." Darla smiled. "You still have to go too!"

"Thanks you, Phoebe, for reminding her." He growled at me before hiding his face back in the papers.

"I'm going to eat the rest of my food in the garage." I said and stood up with my plate before walking to the said room. The moment I stepped in Elita transformer into her bipedal mode, that just never gets old. "Morning!" I beamed as her tires clicked together. "What's up?"

"The roof."

"Ha, funny." I snorted, I suddenly felt this weird warm feeling run through my body and my vision suddenly suffered from static but I shrugged it off. "Thanks for yesterday again. I really had a lot of fun… Wha-what's wrong?"

The second I put my plate down Elita grabbed my jaw as gently as she could with her mental fingers and turned my head to the right. She lifted some hair from behind my ear as if to have a better look at something.

"Since when have you had this?" Elita asked.

"What are you-?"

"You have an antenna input on the side of your helm behind your audio receptor." She said with a frown on her face and gave it another look. "How in the name of the All Spark?"

"English please." I hadn't understood a single word.

"You have an antenna input growing on the side of your head right behind your ear." Elita explained quickly. "When did you start to grow this? This is a progress sparklings have to go through when they are a little more then just a spark. How did this happen? Did you have this yesterday?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" I snapped and took a step back as I moved a finger behind my ear. There was some kind of dent in the smooth skin. I pushed my finger a little harder and my eyes widened when I could actually push in. "Wha-what am I supposed to do? Is this a bad thing?"

"Phoebe, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down when you just told me I have a hole in my head!" I snapped. "What does it even mean?!" I started to panic. "Is it bad?! What is going on?! Why do I have it? What is it good for…" My voice suddenly turned into these clicks and swirls. As if that helped me calm my fright. It didn't take long for my foster parents to hear me walking in.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

The only answer he got from me was clicks and panicked movements.

"I believe Static is going through the same progress as a sparkling." Elita explained for me. "I am not a medic but I have seen enough sparklings to know what happens. I have never seen it like this before."

"Static?" He cocked a brow.

"Static Rho is Phoebe's Cybertronian name." She said.

I clicked in agreement. What the hell was wrong with my voice?! This was going to be _so_ much fun at school. I groaned and rubbed my temples, I suddenly felt a headache coming up… Could this day get any worse? I did not want an answer to that!

"What's wrong with her voice?" Darla asked.

I swirled in anger! Does it look like we know?!

"We would have to contact the base and ask the Medic there…"

I hurried out of the garage and into the living room, not interested in the rest that Elita had to say. I needed to contact Ratchet. I knew Thomas had gotten Lennox's phone number incase of emergencies… THIS WAS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!

I quickly grabbed my foster father's cellphone from the dining table and cracked the unlock code… Wasn't very hard, knowing that it was the year they got married. I quickly looked up the name 'Diego Garcia' and pushed the dial button.

"_Lennox."_ A voice answered.

"_**Will, I swear to God that if you don't hand me Ratchet right now I'm going to kill you!" **_I clicked in my 'sparkling' language. "_**You either have to send him over or pick me up because I am freaking out here!"**_

"_Thomas, this isn't funny."___He answered. I hit my head against the wall; of course he didn't understand a word I said. I should have thought this more through. _"How have you been handling Elita-One?"_

"_**Fine."**_ Curse it! I face-palmed myself, this was not going well so I hurried back to the garage and pushed the phone in Thomas's face as I gave him an annoyed look.

Why did I always have to be the lucky one?

**XxX**

I rubbed my temples and placed my head in my hand as I listened to Ratchet through the speaker. He had talked to my foster parents and I was left alone with Elita-One in our backyard as I sat on the swing bench.

"_When did this happen?"_ Ratchet asked. _"Is there something that could have triggered it?"_

"_**Ratchet, for the fifth time".**_ I said slowly in clicks. "_**It just happened. I woke up this morning around eleven, went downstairs, had my breakfast, went to see Elita and then she told me something before I panicked and this happened!"**_

I knew it was useless talking, he wouldn't understand me anyways and it was not like Elita knew what I was saying either. How do you explain something over the phone when you can't talk? This was absolutely useless.

"Ratchet, we are as clear as pure energon." I smiled as Elita was getting annoyed too. "Phoebe came walking in this morning and I immediately noticed something different about her. I gave her a quick scan and found she had somehow managed to develop a antenna input overnight."

"_Is there anything that happened out of the ordinary?" _He asked._ "Hit your head, energon overload, heartaches, itching skin?"_

"_**Fuck." **_I cursed. "_**I've had the itching feeling ever since I talked to Barricade and if Energon overload can count as an adrenaline rush then I think we might have a problem. I've had this weird pulling feeling in my heart after I made the deal with Barricade and I hit my head against the floor when I fell out of bed yesterday… Ratchet, I'm scared."**_

"_Calm down, sparkling, I'm not understanding a thing you are saying." _Ratchet said as he heard my babbling clicks turned into heavy breathing. _"Elita, is there anything that happened?"_

I quickly hurried inside on wobbly feet and grabbed my sketchbook and pen from the counter. I took the first clean page and wrote as I walked back outside. I had written the word 'RACE' in capital letters before holding the page up for Elita.

"How can that be?" She breathed or vented or whatever.

"_What is?!" _The med bot asked on the other side of the line.

"Ratchet, could something like a race set something like this off?" Elita asked as she eyed me carefully.

"_Depends." _He hummed carefully. _"Phoebe, did you experience anything of an adrenaline rush or did you experience any feelings like that?"_

"_**RATCHET, I SWEAR TO GOD!" **_I shouted. _**"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS WHEN I CAN'T ANSWER THEM! Either you tell me what's wrong with me or I will kick your ass!"**_

"_I will take that as a yes."_

I rubbed my face and sighed as I drew a question mark. There really wasn't any reason for us to continue this talk since I COULDN'T SPEAK! I felt tears coming up in my eyes as I showed Elita the question mark. Why couldn't I just be normal?

"Ratchet, Phoebe asks what to do." Elita said for me. "You better have a good solution because the sparkling is having a heard time containing her emotions."

I didn't care what kind of leader she was; I still threw my sketchbook at her head. It didn't cause her any pain or anything, it only cause some of my drawings to rip themselves out. As if my day hadn't been bad enough.

I collapsed on the grass and hugged my knees as tears rolled from my eyes down my leg. Why did my mom keep me? Why did she leave me? Why was I so different from everybody else? Why did my sketchbook have to break? Why couldn't I just have a normal life?

Leaning my cheek on my knees, I saw Elita looking at me with a blank look. I would let her think whatever she wanted because it didn't matter anyways. If there was one thing I learn in my eighteen years, five months, two weeks and three days of life it was that no matter what I did, good or bad, it always ended up like a nightmare. I didn't even care anymore what Ratchet would come up with because it wouldn't change me… It would probably only make things worse.

"_Phoebe, all you have to do is continue what you were doing." _Ratchet voice reached my ears. _"This is only a phase, it will be over in a couple of days and your voice will turn back to normal. I do suggest that you keep quiet for a couple of days; there is no need for others to hear what they don't understand. Elita, I want you to send me your best scans every day. I know yours aren't as powerful as mine but they should still be able to see certain things. Find a way to send them to me. Remind me that I need to have a look at you too when you reach base. I do not like the part that your comm link isn't working. I have a pair of angry and worried femmes, that you call sisters, on my bumper."_

Great more family reunions! Why couldn't I have that?

I covered my ears when a female voice, much like Elita's only a little deeper, sounded through the speaker. If Elita wanted to talk to her sisters, fine, but I did not want to hear any of it so I got up and gathered my fallen pictures.

When I thought I had them all, I felt a metallic hand on my shoulder. I turned around as Elita handed me the last one. I looked down and saw it was one of my first drawings. I knew it was old since the characters were stickmen. I noticed that Elita wasn't paying attention to the phone but to me and before I knew it I was pulled into a hug.

I wanted to cry but forced back a waterfall because I didn't want Elita's pain to rust. I wish my first robotic hug would have been on another _happier_ time but it still made me feel a little better.

"You'll be alright, sparkling." She said as I clung to her back plates. "Noting will harm you until my spark extinguishes. I will protect you, I swear on Cybertron."

"_**Does this mean we can race again?"**_

It was like she understood what I had said because she gave me a scolding look. Oh well… At least she had made me feel better, right?

**Sorry for the very late update but I've been busy with school and two (three, one unposted) other stories. I hope the next one will be up soon because I thinks were moving to base the next chapter :3**

XxX KneelingAngel

P.S. Review, Follow, Favorite, PM me, read my other stories ect. It would help me a lot! :3


	19. Annoying Little Human Sister

**! Woohoo, 101 reviews on this story! Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me! It really does, especially since this is my first TF fanfic! So thanks again guy! I know this isn't much of a celebration chapter but I promise that the next one will be! I just needed a small squeezed in chapter :3 Hope you guys still like it !**

Remember when Ratchet said that my voice would change in a couple of days? Well… He was wrong.

I've been stuck with this stupid clicking voice for almost three weeks. The first couple of days Darla and Thomas had aloud me to stay at home, wanting to spare me the trouble and bullying in school but everything has its end.

When I was send back to school a week later Darla had made a note with some kind of excuse for the teachers and I had managed to ignore the teasing. At least for some time though… I had two more days before I would move to Diego Garcia. Hallelujah!

"Miss Nicholson, I know its summer vacation soon but please keep attention to the class." I snapped my head to my English teacher, Mrs Ashton, who was standing next to me. "Better finish your assignments or you'll have to do the year over again. You're walking on thin ice already even if it is the end of the year. I can still have you do this year over again"

My grades had gotten higher since I met the Autobots but that didn't mean that they were good enough. I just sighed and nodded before turning back to my book.

Elita-One brought me to school everyday and stayed there until we would go back home again. She had asked me if I wanted her as a guardian and _of course_ I had said yes! I wasn't born stupid, you know. I'm still part Cybertronian so that would be like calling me a kid of a super computer or something…

I caught myself drawing in my book. A sneaky smile crept on my face when I saw I had drawn a half Autobot half Decepticon sign. It would look really cool as a tattoo… Nope, wasn't even think about it! Darla and the others would kill me if they even heard what I thought.

It would still look pretty cool though. Maybe like on my shoulder blade or something… I would need to create a bigger version, add a couple of colors maybe, like purple and dark blue.

I was snapped out of my thoughts again when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the classroom to my locker. I had a small half an hour break for lunch, so I grabbed my food, stuffed it in my bag and walked outside to my tree.

I had actually managed to avoid those three snobs from my class for the last couple of days, especially Kim, but you can't avoid everything and everyone forever… Just like now.

"Hey, freak." Kim smiled as she leaned against _my_ tree. How I hated that I couldn't respond. Well, I could but decided to keep shut since she couldn't understand me anyways. "We need to have a talk."

This was going to be interesting so I cocked a brow and crossed my arms over my chest as waited for her to continue.

"Look… I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything." She started. I didn't like where this was going. "I know that you are friends with Bee and I was hoping that you could maybe talk to him for me?"

I sighed and shook my head with a smile. This was too good to be true. Kim actually wanted _me_ to talk to _Bumblebee_ for _her_. This was fucking hilarious. She bullies me from day one and now all of the sudden she talks to me like I'm her best friend? This was crazy.

I looked at Kim and shook my head again. There was no way that I would do this even _if_ Kim had been a friend because Bumblebee was a giant alien robot from the planet Cybertron.

If you mix robots with humans you get problems like me. Maybe I should spell out the word 'ALIEN' for her in capital letters.

"Don't make me force you to!" Kim threatened and I heard her 'friends' surround me. I turned around to see Camilla and Brittany stand behind me and to my surprise so was Trent with a couple of his jocks. What the hell were they doing here?

Anyways, I turned back to Kim and snorted. I couldn't talk and I could handle pain, so how did they want to torture me? I don't think they would even put a finger on me if they knew that my motorcycle was a robot… I was going to enjoy this moment.

"Don't smile, you stupid bitch!" Kim shouted at me before slapping me across the face.

Okay, I hadn't seen that one coming. Fine! If they want to play it that way then I wasn't going to hold back, so I snapped my head to Kim again and glared at her.

"You will give me what I want." She said as she got in my face. "You will when we're done with you."

I gritted my teeth as I tried to stop my eyes from glowing, because that would probably make everything worse. I loved having a couple of inches over her though. I made myself bigger and towered over her in a daring stance.

"You know, for a freak you're not that bad looking." Kim took a lock from my hair and twisted it around her finger before giving it a tug. "Too bad of those hideous eyes… We might be able to do something about that."

Before I could do anything my head was pulled back and something tied over my eyes. I tried to struggle away but someone grabbed my hands and held them above my head. It had to be one of the jocks, feeling that they were holding my wrists in one hand.

The next thing I felt was a fist hitting me in the face.

"And still she stays silence." Kim's voice tsked. "Then this is going to be more fun then I thought." She whispered in my ear. "I don't know if you have noticed but no one and I mean _no one_ ever takes a guy away from me… Especially not a guy like that blond one of yours. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Bee, is it you call him?"

She was going to beat me up over a guy?! What the hell was wrong with her?! Oh yeah! She's a fucking SLUT!

"I'm going to make you regret taking him to prom." She said. "Of course you asked him because there is no way that he asked a fucking freak like you to go with him! So how much did you pay him?" Kim asked. "100 dollars? 500? 1000? 10.000? Oh wait, you don't have any money so you must've give him something else, right?"

I growled as her finger chased over my collarbone and down my front until she reached my belt. If she made one more move I would break her fingers!

"I saw you slipping away before the party ended." Kim said.

I could just hear her biting her lip and I knew what she was thinking.

"Was he good?" She asked. "Was he worth _it_?"

I had heard enough and put my nails in my holder's wrist before I scratched it open. With a curse he let go and I pulled the fabric from my eyes before I grabbed Kim around her throat and pushed her against the tree.

I love the shock on her face when she saw my eyes glowed dangerously red. I knew I was smirking like the devil as I tightened my hand around her neck but I didn't care. She pleaded the others to help her but the look I shot them made them stop.

_**"Now you listen, and you listen carefully."**_ I growled in my clicks.  _**"No one talks about **_**my**_** friends like that. EVER! If you hadn't been such a stuck up arrogant little bitch I might have given you a chance with Bee! But you just crossed the line! You can say and do with me whatever you want but you leave the others out of it or I will kill you without mercy! Don't dare me for I will! You just messed with the wrong persons! You know nothing about me and you never will! I'm not a slut like you! It's not my fault that I was forced for a year and a half! Now fuck off before I lose my temper!"**_

I let go of Kim's neck and she dropped on the grass before she scrambled away in fear. I just picked up my backpack and turned on my heels when the bell rang. As I walked away, I grabbed Trent by the front of his shirt and hit him in the face.

_**"******__That's for Mikaela and _Sam!" And with that I was off and headed for my art class…

**XxX**

I opened my locker with a sigh. It was Friday and the last day of school before the summer. My vision was literally counting down the minutes… At least one side. Kim had gotten me good yesterday. I had a split lip _and_ a black eye.

As if my red iris wasn't already bright enough.

Anyways, my left eye was closed thanks to the bit of swelling and when I opened it, it hurt like hell and it was blood shot… Only blue instead of red.

Probably hit one of my energon lines, according to Elita that is.

All this sparkling stuff was really giving me a headache. I groaned and slammed my head against the locker that was next to mine. Shouldn't have done that because it only made it worse.

I might sound weird but the thing I wanted to do right now was to sleep on Barricade's shoulder. I was going to hate myself for this feeling but I actually missed him and all the other Autobots at base. They just had to leave me alone, didn't they?

"Hey Phoebe."

I jumped back and turned around to see Bumblebee's holoform smiling at me. I placed a hand on my heart before growling at him and grabbed my math books. It might be the last day of school but that didn't mean that the teachers couldn't be evil to us.

"Primus, what happened to your eye?" He gasped as he had a good look at my left eye. "Who did this to you?!"

I was about to open my mouth when those three girls came walking in. I think I saw Bee eyes glow red for mili a sec before he stormed off. I slammed my locker door and hurried after him.

_**"Bee, stop it!" **_ I swirled and pulled him back by his arm, into another hallway and outside. _**"I don't need you to protect me! They are not worth any of it! And if you think my black eye is bad that you should have seen my other injuries! Leave them alone!"**_

_**"****Why are you protecting them?!"**_ He shouted back in clicks, which made me freeze for a couple of seconds. _**"I should throw them from the top of the building for what they did, and you know it!"**_

_**"You can't harm humans-"**_

_**"They aren't humans! They are monsters! If I didn't know better I would have thought that they were Decepticons!"**_

_**"But they are not!"**_ I argued. **_"They are stupid, arrogant, selfish, unworthy, little snobs! Leave it, Bumble, I can handle it for one more day! What are you doing here?! And how do you even understand me?!"_**

_**"It's the only way I talk if not through the radio, in Cybertronian or holoform."**_ Bumblebee took a deep breath and calmed down. I did the same before looking around.

People were staring at us.

Maybe I should have chosen a different location to yell at him… Oops.

I rubbed my temples as my headache worsened. I needed to have a goodnights sleep and a check up with the Doc bot. I was dying, I was sure of that. Could you overdose on aspirins? Maybe I should find out… Speaking of finding out.

_**"Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" **_I asked the blond as I started to pull him closer the tree I loved so much. _**"Aren't you supposed to be with Sam and Mikaela? What is it with seniors popping up everywhere when they are supposed to be on vacation?!"**_

_**"Sam and Mikaela wanted some time alone and I'm here because Darla and Thomas needed Elita-One back at home, something about helping them or something so she called me. You know you aren't allowed to walk around alone."**_

_**"I know, I know."**_ I said through gritted teeth before taking a seat against the tree. _**"There is no way for me to go to the stores alone, is there?"**_

_**"Sunstreaker told you, you wouldn't like having us around."**_

**_"I just don't like having you around."_** I joked and kicked Bumblebee's foot. _**"And how do you know I talked to Sunstreaker?"**_

_**"I'm a scout… I look around."**_ He grins and gave me a knowing look.

I didn't like where this conversation was going so I decided to change the subject._** "Hey Bee, could you take me to the store?"**_ I asked _**"Not really in the mood for class and I really need to by some more art stuff before going to base."**_

_**"Sure, but you know we have art stuff at base too, right?"**_

_**"I need some proper art supplies, Bee, not some cheep stuff you guys buy at Wallmart."**_ I snorted. _**"Warehouse has much better stuff. It might be a little more expensive but at least the tip of my pencil doesn't break every five minutes. I need some fineliners and markers too, couple of pencils maybe and I think I need another sketchbook."**_

_**"Didn't you just buy one?"**_ Bumblebee whined. _**"How much do you draw?" **_

_**"I just need a spare incase anything happens."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Just one!"**_

_**"But you already have one!"**_

_**"But Beeeeeeeee!"**_

_**"You're like one of those annoying little human sisters."**_

_**"What else am I here for, you big fly?"**_

**I know, I know, short chap. I'm sorry but this was really hard to write (believe it or not). Sorry for not updating in a while but I was a bit clueless on what to write and I wanted one more chapter before they moved to base. I know that there's a time jump but I didn't know what to write and probably nothing important had happened (probably) :3  
Anyways… This was it for today so I'll see you guys soon enough :3  
Favorite, review, follow, PM me and all that other stuff that I can't remember. I would love to get some ideas about what Phoebe could do once she is at base :3 Love to hear your ideas… And please write a review because it really make my day (even if it is only a few words)!  
XxX KneelingAngel**


	20. A New Home

"_Phoebe, come on let's go!" _Thomas shouted from downstairs. _"The plane isn't going to wait on everybody!"_

I gave my room one last look as I stood in the doorframe. Everything was gone and packed, my bed, my desk, my chair, my closet, my bookshelf and my stuff. It was all standing in a container or boxes somewhere.

The moving thing suddenly seemed so real. Not that I minded! I guess I was just a little scared, that's all. I didn't know what it was like to always have friends around you. I didn't know what it was like to never be bullied. I didn't know what it was like to live in peace… Peace as far as it can get though, forgot about the Decepticons for a quick second.

"Phoebe, are you alright, sweetheart?"

I turned to see Darla standing behind me with a soft smile. I nodded and grabbed my backpack before heading down the stairs behind her.

I noticed that my foster parents were a little nervous too as they walked through the house one last time. Couldn't blame them though. I mean; this had been their house since they married. They had built it themselves. I could imagine Thomas breaking down the front door and caring Darla bridal in her white wedding dress.

It seemed evil to take all those years of memories away from them. They lived here for seventeen years! There were good and bad memories, happy and sad but they were still memories! _Their_ memories and now they all had to give it up because of me…

The doorbell snapped me out of my head and I quickly walked over to open the door but Mikaela already came crashing through and crushed me in a hug.

"You better come and visit us again!" She said after she pulled back a little. "Promise me you get back to wave Sam off when he moves to Princeton… Everybody is leaving me!"

I snorted in amusement but still nodded. I would love to come back to wave off Sam. Maybe I should ask about that once we reach base.

"You better be careful what you promise." Sam smirked as he hugged me and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "She will come for you if you don't keep it. I swear to God that she can be scarier then Starscream."

"Hey!"

"It's true-Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Mikaela had hit him. "You see what I mean? You better call us when that voice of yours is fixed too. It's been too quiet these past weeks."

I smiled and punched him in the arm. I crossed my heart to show them my promise when I heard a car honking in the background before a transforming sounds. I opened the front door again and met with Bee's huge blue eyes.

**"_What about me?" _**He asked through the radio in a child's voice.

**_"Of course I didn't forget you, you big bug." _**I smiled. _**"Promise me you'll take care of them."**_

**_"If you promise to take care of yourself."_**

**"_I still have Elita."_** I laughed and the said robot came rolling forth. _**"Nothing bad will happen hopefully… I'll let you know the moment Ratchet gives me the test results. I swear!**_

"Ready to go?" Thomas asked as he came walking up, holding Darla's hand who had clearly been crying a little. I hated it when those eyes were all teary.

I nodded my head and gave everyone a last hug before walking out the house. Elita-One transformed and I hopped on her back. She started her engines as Darla and Thomas crawled into the car. I looked over my shoulder and gave my friends a final wave before we sped off behind the black Audi.

**XxX**

I relaxed in my seat once we landed. I had never been so terrified in my entire life! Damn plane had to fly through a storm_ and_ they forgotten to warn us about the turbulence… Did they want me to have a heart attack?! I couldn't believe that I had promise Mikaela that I would return again… These flights are going to be my death.

The door opened and I quickly unbuckled before running out. I need to feel the ground beneath my feet! So I hurried out of the plane and collapsed on the ground…

Face first.

"I see you had a lovely flight." I looked up and saw Lennox looking down at me. "It was that bad, huh?"

_"**I'd rather ride with Skids and Mudflap." **_I huffed and placed my head on the asphalt again. _**"**_**That says a lot! Where the hell did you find these guys?! So You Think You Can't Fly?! Never mind…"** I breathed when he shot me a confused look. _**"Have you seen Ratchet?"**_

"I think ya need to see Ratchet." A dark soldier said. I knew he was enjoying my condition because he had the stupidest smile on his face. He grabbed my arm and helped me up as Lennox walked over to Darla and Thomas. "I'm Robert Epps by the way. Call me Epps."

I opened my mouth to say my name but I quickly shut it again after thinking for a moment. He wouldn't understand me anyway.

"Tough life, huh?"

I nodded slightly and hung my head with a sigh.

"Now you just look like someone ran over your hamster." He laughed and slapped my shoulder, causing me to smile a little too. "But I was serious about going to Ratchet. He's been working on this thing for you ever since he got your phone call. Come on, I'll bring you!"

I whistled to my foster parents and waved at them so the knew I was off before following after Epps. The minute I stepped into one of the hangers I was nearly blown off of my feet when two robots passed me in top speed. I turned in a circle to keep my balance and looked over my shoulder.

The robots that passed me were blue and purple and I looked just in time to see them tackle Elita as she transformed and rolled out of the plane. Must have been her sisters…

I turned around to follow Epps again but he was gone. I ran through the hanger, hoping that I would catch up with him but this place was so fucking big! The only two places I knew were the Med Bay and the Brigg- jail kind of thing… Why did this place have to be so big?!

I think I walked too far when soldiers started to give me odd looks. I don't think I was supposed to be here so I turned on my heels and was about to walk away when I almost crashed into this silver corvette. I backed up a little to have a better look at it because I dare say it looked FREAKING HOT but I only bumped into the same car but in gold.

That one wasn't there before… I was sure of it…

I just pulled my hands closer to my chest, trying to keep myself from touching the expensive looking cars and made myself as skinny as possible as I stepped away. Slowly.

I managed but jumped four feet in the air when the cars honked their horns.

I turned around and glared at the cars but they had transformed into robots. They stood tall on their wheels and looked down at me with huge ass smiles. They seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"What?" The silver robot asked and crouches down to my level. "Don't remember us, sweet spark?"

"_**Si-Sideswipe?"**_ I stuttered in clicks. _**"Sideswipe! What the frag do you think you are doing?! You scared me half to death! Why the frag did you do that?!"**_ I slapped a hand over my mouth when I noticed that I actually had said frag instead of fuck. I really needed to get to Ratchet. _**"You guys wouldn't know the way to the Med Bay, huh?"**_

"What's wrong with your voice?" The golden one asked. "I think you need to go and see Ratchet, femme."

**"**_**Gee, thanks Sunshine."**_

It was like the robot understood what I had said because the next thing I knew was he growling at me. "Don't call me that!"

"Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you that Sunny is a bit touchy about his name-"

"Don't call me that, you Glitch!" I face palmed myself as Sunstreaker hit his twin. How I should have known that it was him.

**"_Guys! GUYS!"_** I swirled and they stopped wrestling. _**"Will you guys please help me find my way to the Med Bay? Epps or whatever his name was told me that Ratchet had something for me. I really need to get my voice fixed."**_

"You really need to get your voice fixed." Sideswipe said as he transformed. I just rolled my eyes at him. He opened the passenger door and I quickly took a seat. Slamming the door shut, my mouth went slack. It looked freaking awesome! Everything was leather and all nice. It even smelled like a new _expensive_ car so I clicked on the seat belt and got confortable.

**XxX**

The moment I stepped out of Sideswipe I was snatched from the floor by a metal hand. I swirled a squeak before I met Ratchet's blue eyes- Optics, I mean. I just waved with a smile as he hurried into the med bay and placed me on the table.

Ratchet transformed into his alt mode as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed into their bipedal modes. I was so focused on them that I hadn't noticed Ratchet holoform popping up.

He had his hands all over me all of the sudden. He checked my pulse, my pupils with this stupid little light I needed to follow and he checked my reflexes with one of those silly hammers. The next thing I knew was that he was sticking a wooden stick in my mouth.

"Say ah."

I said ah but only static came out.

"Absolutely marvelous." Ratchet mumbled with a wide smile. "You are going to the same developments as a sparkling though it takes longer on you since your human. How Barricade actually managed to create something like you is fascinating!"

I covered my ears and growled. I did not need an image of my mom together with Barricade. Damn! Now I have a picture in my head anyways! Stupid doctors with their victorious smiles!

"Whyyyyy, Ratchet?!" Sideswipe whined as he covered his ears- audio receptors. "This was not something I wanted to hear!"

"It's natural to be curious!"

Now Sunstreaker was groaning too. I really wasn't in the mood to be here right now so I carefully slid off the bed and crawled past the holoform as Ratchet was talking to the twins. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me quickly stepping behind Sideswipe.

The silver bot on the other hand noticed and looked over his shoulder as I climbed up his leg armor. I was holding on to his shoulder blades when Ratchet finally noticed I was gone and transformed into his bipedal mode before narrowing his eyes on Sideswipe.

"Give her back, Sideswipe." I heard the med bot say and when I looked over Sideswipe's shoulder I saw that he was holding a giant wrench in his hands. "I know you have her… I need to treat her if she wants to get her voice back."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sideswiped huffed as Sunstreaker leaned against his shoulder. I saw him cast me a quick look and I jumped over to his back before he slowly started to back away. Ratchet didn't seem to notice us as he was hitting Sideswipe with his wrench but before we could leave the room it came flying our way. Sunstreaker quickly grabbed me in his hand and transformed before racing down the hanger.

**"**_**Fraggit, Sunstreaker!" **_Ratchet's voice shouted through the radio. _**"You bring that sparkling back right now! Don't make me send someone to fetch her!"**_

The only response that came out of Sunstreaker was a laugh before he picked up speed. I squeaked when he made a sharp turn outside. I looked out the window and saw Sideswipe's new alt mode catching up with us as dust trailed behind him. He revved his engine and challenged the golden twin but before anyone could accept the challenge, Sunstreaker hit the breaks.

In front off us was standing a not-so-much-amused Barricade with his arms crossed across his chest and tapping his foot. I could have swirled in happiness if it wasn't for the scowling look he had on his face so I just tried to make myself as small ass possible and invissible.

"Phoebe, get out of Sunstreaker."

I quietly did as I was told and studied the desert sand beneath me. I heard the twin transform but I didn't dare to look up. There was shouting in Cybertronian, which went to fast for me to translate before a loud clang with groans in pain.

I was swooped up by the ex-con and headed the way I had come. Barricade didn't really look happy but I think beating up the twins did it for now. I looked over my shoulder and saw the twins rubbing their dented heads. We still had fun though! Even if it was only for a sec…

"Are you alright, squishy?" Barricade asked as I sat in his palm and yawned.

He brought me closer to his face to check if I was all right but the moment I met his eyes I got that weird feeling again. I rubbed the spot where my heart would be and froze. The skin that was over my heart was glowing blue!

"Phoebe?"

**"_Yes." _**The look he gave told me that he wasn't buying it. _**"N-no, not really."**_

"What is wrong with your voice?"

**"**_**Why don't you tell me!"**_ I snapped. _**"This is all your fault!"**_

"Don't raise your voice at me, sparkling!"

**"_I can do whatever I want!"_** I growled. **_"It's not my fault that I'm like this! I want my voice back! I've been stuck like this for the last three weeks! Not to mention that there is a hole in my head…"_**

I huffed and crossed my arms before I dropped myself on his hand when _I _didn't' even understand my clicking anymore. I saw the confused look on Barricade's face before I turned my head. I really didn't want to look at him right now so I focused on something else.

"Tired, squishy?" He asked me.

I just nodded my head and decided to lie on his hand, curled into a ball. I needed an aspirin and a pizza. I was really hungry and I was getting a headache. _**"Don't call me squishy."**_ I mumbled.

"Let's find your foster parents and get you to Ratchet for some energon."

The silence was suddenly really awkward. It was like Barricade wanted to say something but didn't. It wasn't like I could start a conversation either so I just closed my eyes for a quick moment.

**Barricade's POV**

I didn't know it would feel this good to hold Phoebe in my servo again. Finally the terrible feel of worry settled. She probably hadn't noticed it but she had sent me every feeling through this stupid bond over the last weeks.

I had felt every sadness and panic, every joy and energon rush. The worst was that I had felt the pain when she had been hit in the face. I was going to tear the living spark out of the person that had done this to her.

That black eye and split lip didn't match with her pretty face. The face that looked so much like her mother's- No! Stop it! I was not going to think of that! Stupid sparkling with her stupid feeling! No, she was perfect- She was a mistake!

I was a Decepticon! I wasn't supposed to feel like this! No, I wasn't a Decepticon! I was an Autobot for her! Stupid sparkling was making my helm overload.

Slag it! Phoebe had only been here for five minutes and she was already being a servo full…

What was I supposed to do with her?

I would have to figure that out later, right now Ratchet needed give her a scan so I headed outside and to the med bay.

We past the plane and I saw the parents look slightly relieved that I had Phoebe. There was the pink Autobot, Elita, who send me a dark glared. She would have ripped the sparkling from my grip if she hadn't been surrounded by her sisters.

"_**Ratchet to Barricade."**_

"_**What do you want, Ratchet?"**_

"_**Barricade do you have the human?" **_He asked through the comm link. _**"I need to scan her. The energon in her body seems to be messing with her human form. I need you to bring here immediately. I fear this thing is getting out of hand."**_

"_**I was already on my way." **_I rolled my optics. As if I hadn't noticed something was wrong with her. _**"Barricade out."**_

I looked over my shoulder to have another look at the foster parents and noticed that Lennox and Epps were talking to them now. At least that was something I didn't need to take care off.

**I have no idea what I've been writing but I hope you liked it :3 Let me know what you think and I would love suggestions and stuff like that :3  
Anyways… Thanks for reading and I'll have a chapter up when I can!**

**Review, follow, favorite or PM me if you want :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	21. Under Anesthetics

**Special chapter for my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy :3**

I whimpered as I lay in bed. I had woken up from my short, _very short_, nap and I was on one of the med bay human sized beds. Darla and Thomas were on my left softly stroking my hand and brushing through my hair, I had to admit that I was scared to death and what they were doing wasn't calming me one bit! I didn't like the way Ratchet's holoform was examining me before the surgery, and I sure as hell didn't like the way Barricade holoform was watching me with his arms crossed over his chest!

I was so, so scared…

I never really liked hospitals. I've been in and out of them ever since I can remember. The doctors always felt a need to experiment on me and since I was under aged my foster parents, doesn't matter what number, had to make the choice for me, whether I liked it or not.

People always had to stick needles in me and drain my blood or take bone tissue. I think I've had like five chemo treatments, forty-two electrotherapies, nine brain surgeries and different donations such as blood and bone marrow…

"It's alright, sweetie." Darla whispered as she softly kept on stroking through my hair, I hadn't even noticed the tears falling onto the pillow. "You don't have to do this is you don't want to, we'll figure out something else…"

A clicked sob escaped me but I still shook my head. I needed to do this! I needed to get this done with so I could talk to everyone again. I needed to get this done because I wanted to be normal like everybody else.

"Looks like you're all ready to go." Ratchet said softly after shaving the hair on the right side of my head. At least he didn't cut it all of. "Jolt if you could ready the IV, I will gather the supplies. I have to ask your foster parents and Barricade to leave the room, we will call you in when you can see her."

Thomas and Darla nodded and both kissed my temple before walking out. I felt my hands twitch as I wanted to reach for them but I restrained myself and fisted the sheets instead.

Jolt's holoform walked up to me with a soft, kind smile. His hair was messy but short and _blue!_ It looked so awesome! He was wearing a light blue denim shirt with a white t-shirt underneath; he had a white belt in his dark jeans. I couldn't see his shoes but I'd bet that they were blue.

Anyways! Jolt attached the IV to my hand, put those stupid sticker thingies to my chest, pulled a oxygen mask over my face and put finger clip on my right index finger before checking the heart monitor as I tried to control me speeding breath and heart rate.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I was panicking, I was scared and I wanted to run away!

Tears ran down my face but Jolt wiped them away as he gave me one of his ensuring smiles.

"You're in good hands." He told me, giving my hand a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll be as good as new in a couple of hours."

I could only nod at Jolt. In al these months I've known him, together with the few times I've seen him, I've never heard him talk. It sounded really sweet and convincing.

"Barricade, you may go." I heard Ratchet say. I turned my face to them and saw Barricade say something back but it was too soft for me to hear. Ratchet just nodded and called Jolt before walking out for a second. Barricade stepped towards me and I would see the worried look on his face.

Why was he worried?

He didn't say anything to me but as he reached out to me. His hand brushed through my hair and I think I saw the smallest smile on his face. I purred for only a second before Barricade pulled his hand back.

"Not a word about this to anyone." And there was the grumpy bot I knew. "You'll get through this."

I nodded and he just walked out… Just like that he was gone and I was alone. Of course that didn't take long because Ratchet and Jolt came back.

"This is what we are going to do." Ratchet started to explain as he took a seat next to my bed. How I hated it when doctors explained me things. "I created something that will be a replacement for your antenna, which you don't have. The hole you felt behind your ear is a sort of port we can plug it into. Now, we will need to remove the skin behind your ear and install the device. It will take some getting used too, but I believe it will work."

I nodded and he stood up. I saw Jolt inject something in my IV and everything slowly started to fade before I fell asleep.

**Barricade's POV**

I was waiting in my alt mode form outside the surgery room. I was going insane! This surgery shouldn't worry me, neither should that stupid sparkling! She wasn't my sparkling! She wasn't her mother's! She was her foster parents'!

The way they cared for her made my wires bundle up and my spark turn heavy.

She never was mine… She never could be and never wouldbe… Darla and Thomas Nicholson cared for her and took care of her in a way that I would never be able.

I should have left her alone when I saw her for the first time. I never should've talked to her mother! I just should have left her that day, but of course Cindy had to get what she wanted and get into my processor… Damn that woman for her stupidity!

"_Either stop scratching your arm or get a drink." A young woman, around the age of eighteen, leaned against the bar across of Barricade. "What can I get you, officer?"_

"_I don't drink."_

"_So a officer just walks into a bar an hour before closing and doesn't want a drink… That's new." She smiled. "Marv makes the best chicken soup in all of Georgia… I ain't gonna let you go home until you've had something to drink or eat. And if you don't stop scratching your arm I'm going to put some mittens around those hands of yours! What brings you to Avera anyways, Officer…?_

"_Cade."_

"_Cynthia, but everybody calls me Cindy."_

_Barricade looked at her outstretched hand before shaking it softly. This woman wasn't going to leave him alone for a while and he knew it._

"_So, what brings you here?" Cindy asked again as she poured a beer for another man before turning back to him._

"_Just decided to go for a drive." Barricade answered._

"_So that's why you wear sunglasses at… almost half past midnight?" Cindy grinned looking at her watch and out the window. In a small town like Avera everybody knew everybody, so Cindy couldn't help but to question this strange unknown officer. He wasn't bad looking, she could give him that, but her Papa had always taught her that you know what kind of man a man is when you look him in the eye. "You got a bad eye infection or something?"_

"_If you want to call it that."_

"_Let me see."_

_Barricade cocked a brow at the dark haired woman in front of him. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity. He didn't like this girl, but he didn't dislike her either. This was the first human femme he would even consider beautiful._

"_What?" Cindy asked. "I'm going to study meds in a couple of weeks and my mom's the town's nurse. Trust me, I can handle it… Maybe even do something about it, driving with infected eyes isn't the brightest idea."_

"_No."_

"_Please?" She pouted, looking like a kicked puppy dog._

_Barricade sighed and rubbed his eyes under his shades. "Fine." He gave in. He hated that kind of look, so he took of his shades and watched the girl's face carefully. Cindy didn't show any fear when her green eyes met his crimson red ones. She just grabbed his jaw and softly turned his head to the side. Barricade had to keep his eyes from glowing at the woman's touch. Her hands were soft and gentle and he felt warmth spread through his holoform like wildfire. _

"_Suites you." She eventually smiled and let go of him. "Makes you look more… badass. Now drink up." Cindy poured him a beer and placed the pint in front of him with a loud thump. "Your drinks are on the house."_

"_I told you I don't drink." Barricade huffed and crossed his over the bar top._

"_I don't care." She smiled and fixed her black tank top when one of the other costumers was looking at her chest a little too long. "My shift ends in an hour, I want you drunk and leaned over me in the backseat of your cruiser by half past one. Drink up and screw me later."_

"_A bit bold, isn't it?"_

"_I like speaking my mind." Cindy whispered before quickly pulling him in for a kiss. "And I want you to show me how badass you really are…"_

I snapped out of the memory when Ratchet's holoform came walking out of the surgery room, drying his hand with a cloth. I quickly turned on my holoform and stepped out of the car as I tried to hide the worry on my face. I hadn't even held track of the time, but by the looks of the foster parents, it had been a while.

"Everything went fine." Ratchet answered when Darla opened her mouth. "Phoebe's still under anesthetics but she's fine."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"How did it go?" Thomas asked hugging Darla, who cried in relief, another reason why I _should've_ left Phoebe alone. Her foster parents cared more for her then I did.

"Extremely well." Ratchet smiled. "Removing the skin didn't cause any problem but some tissue had grown into the plug-in port, which was a bit harder to remove but we managed eventually. The installation took a bit longer then we wanted but we won't know if it's working until the sparkling wakes up."

"Will she be alright?" Darla asked. "The thing won't hurt her, will it?"

"It will take a lot of energy and time from her side to learn to work with it." The doctor answered. "The weight on the right side of her head will be a bit heavier then on her left_, _she will need to learn how to cooperate with the build in comm link and she will need to learn how to control her sparkbonds."

"Sparkbonds?" Thomas asked.

Ratchet turned to me for a second and I knew that I wasn't going to like this. "Yes, sparkbonds." He answered. "Phoebe's spark, or heart in your case, is bonded with Barricade's spark. A sparkling strengthens the bond the more time she spend with her creator, in this case Barricade. The bond is basically there to send feeling or emotions and even thoughts, if it is really strong, with the 'bots her spark is connected to. Right now that is Barricade. On Cybertron her spark would also have connected with her mate when the time would be right, but that doesn't seen likely here."

"So her heart is bonded to Barricade no matter what?" Darla asked, quickly snatching a look at me. "She doesn't get a choice in that?"

"_She_ made that choice." I knew the foster parents didn't like me, and I didn't blame them, I didn't like this either… I think. "The moment Phoebe gave Barricade a choice the bond was made. He might not like _this_ either, but if he would break the bond now, while it is in healing progress, it could kill her. I've heard and seen signs of self harm and abuse on her, is that true?"

"Yes, it is." The parents said together with a sad sigh.

"She had a couple of suicide attempts and she used to cut herself before she moved in with us." Thomas said. "We're still very careful with sharp objects around her."

"Then we need to let her control the speed of the sparkbond." Ratchet said. "Barricade will need to learn not to send the wrong emotions and feelings towards her because if this goes wrong then it could end really badly for the sparkling. The two of you," he turned to me. "will need to connect in your own ways. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded and rubbed my face. This was not the position and place I wanted to be in.

"Can we go and see her?" Darla asked. Ratchet nodded and the foster parents hurried into the room where Phoebe was.

I turned off my holoform and transformed into my bipedal mode. I needed to get some air and think about this, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

**XxX**

"You are the strangest mech I have ever met, Barricade." I didn't even need to take my optics off of the ocean to know who it was. "Cybertronian and not real to the human eyes, yet you still manage to create a sparkling as unique as Phoebe."

"She's not my sparkling." I huffed and crossed my arms. I didn't need to turn around to see Ratchet roll his optics. "She was a mistake. This whole thing is a mistake. I never should have talked to the woman Phoebe should be calling mother. I never should have gone after her."

"I know you care for her, Barricade." Ratchet said as he stepped next to me. "I also know that you are just trying to push everything about her aside, but you can't. You can keep telling yourself that she's a mistake but yet you still keep worrying about her."

"I don't worry."

"I know when mechs are trying to hide their emotions, Barricade. I've been around long enough and I've dealt with soldiers more stubborn then you. I've been around since long before the war."

"I didn't want this!" I snapped at the medic, turning to face him. "I didn't want any of this!"

"And yet you still held the sparkling when she was nothing more then a baby!" He snapped back.

I slowly towered over the slightly smaller mech and growled as I felt my eyes glow dangerously. "How did you know that?"

"Besides the marks I found on her heart when I scanned her?" Ratchet asked. "That girl has been torturing herself ever since she could, I've seen the scars on her body. You know just as well as I that a sparkling starts getting destructive when its denied or ignored by its creators! You broke the bond with your own child just so you could feel better after what you did to her mother!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" I growled. "You honestly wanted me to take care of the sparkling and have it raised by Decepticons?! I didn't want that for her! I did what I had to do to protect Static from getting killed-!"

"Yet you still managed to kidnap the girl and bring her to Starscream himself, for who knows what!" He exclaimed. "You were going to watch your own sparkling getting tortured by that Decepticon scum! And for what?! Some low payment?!"

"I was ordered to kill her, alright?!" I yelled. "I had been given orders to kill _my_ sparkling and bring her body before Starscream. I didn't know why and I didn't want to know, but I couldn't! I couldn't kill her mother and I couldn't kill Phoebe! Why do you think I saved her the second time?! I had been planning an escape the first time you came to the rescue! I wanted to take her away and explain her everything over time! That's why I fought Sunstreaker when the twins took her! Las Vegas was a distraction to get the sparkling! I wouldn't let her get hurt again, so I went after her but landed in the brig here instead! I try to keep her safe, but look at her… She wants to die, Ratchet! How can I keep her safe if she's the one that brings the most danger to herself?"

Ratchet's eyes softened at my words. If there was one thing I hated over worry then it would be sadness and pity. I didn't need the mech to pity me.

"Talk to her." He said and placed a servo on my shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to me!" I pushed the servo aside and took a step back. "She doesn't want to know the truth! The truth will only make her feel more worthless then she already feels. How do you tell your child that it was you who left her on that junk yard and not her mother?! That her mother just threw her in my arms and turned away?!"

"I'm not saying that you should tell her right now." Ratchet said. "Give her sometime. Let her get used to living here, and the training she will be getting, and her antenna. A lot changed over these last months and _a lot _more will change over the course of her life… Just tell her when the time is right and work on your bond in the mean while, the stronger the bond will be, the easier it will be for her to understand."

"It will never be easy."

"True, but that doesn't mean it will get harder either." He smiled and placed his servo on my shoulder again before slowly pushing me back to base. "You have a good sparkling, Barricade. She won't run away from you now that she found you."

**Hey people!  
Sorry, sorry for the late, terribly late, update! I wanted to update last week but I was stuck in one of my other fics so I'm very sorry!  
Tell me what you think about this chapter though. I was quite interesting to write Barricade's flashback, so I hope you liked it :3  
Anyways, I've going to bed because, even though I have holidays now, I still need to get up early :3  
Night guys and I'll promise that I'll try to update again soon :3**

**Follow, favorite, PM me and/or write a review :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel **


	22. Thing On My Head

**Important message in the bottom, please don't forget to read. I really need help :3**

I painfully opened my eyes when I woke up, my head felt like it was ready to explode! How many aspirins could you take within an hour before it becomes dangerous? I don't know… But take that amount of aspirins and double that by five hundred forty-seven and shove it down my throat!

What the hell did Ratchet do?!

Everything hurt. Blinking hurt. Turning hurt. Moving hurt. Looking hurt. Thinking hurt. EVERYTHING HURT! Suicide was even less painful.

"Good, you're awake."

I groaned at Ratchet's voice. It was so loud. Everything was _so_ noisy! I couldn't get my mind straight, I couldn't get myself to speak or to click or to swirl. This felt worse then being pushed around in school or being beaten half to death.

I heard footsteps coming my way. It felt like someone was ringing a bell right next to my head. I caught Ratchet looking at something on the side of my head through the corner of my eye. He looked happy. He injected something in my arm and the pain slowly started to faint.

"Better?"

I sighed in relief.

"Good." Ratchet smiled and leaned over me before flashing that stupid little light in my eyes. "You've been out for about a day. Your foster parents have been worried sick about you… Barricade too by the way, but don't tell him that I told you that. How's you're head?"

I tried to speak but only static came out of my mouth, not even a click or a swirl… Nope, just blank static. Guess it fits my name though.

Ratchet's holoform frowned before grabbing a screwdriver. I jerked back when he started unscrewing something on the side of my head and fell from the bed with a loud clang when my head hit the floor. What had he done to me? My hand moved to my face and felt something cold beneath my fingertips.

"Sparkling, calm down." Ratchet said as I started to hyperventilate. He slowly walked closer to me but I crawled away from him until my back hit a wall. I needed a mirror to see what he had done to me! I needed to see it!

I scooted closer to the nearest corner and tried to make myself as small as possible. My hand reached for the side of my face again and felt cold metal platings beneath my fingertips. It started on my cheekbone, covered my ear and a piece of the back of my head before it stopped over the corner of my eyebrow. It rounded on the place where my right ear would be and had a stick kind of thing attached to it.

Now I'm even a bigger freak then before!

Ratchet stepped closer again, causing me to whimper in fear. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes, but why would he keep moving closer? He took another step and my heart caught my throat.

Not two seconds later I heard a familiar roar of an engine, Barricade's holoform broke down the door and glared at Ratchet, eyes glowing red in anger. "Walk away from the sparkling, Ratchet." He growled, hands turning into fists.

Ratchet did as he was told and took a couple of steps back with his hands up in surrender but Barricade kept his eyes on him, probably talking through the comm link or whatever because the doctor left the room.

Barricade turned to me and crouched down a little. "Stop panicking, squishy." He said. "He's gone, he won't hurt you… Come here."

I shook my head; I didn't want anyone to touch me.

"Come here."

I whimpered and shook my head again. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Static." Barricade gave me one of those parent looks I've seen in movies. "Come. Here." He said slowly.

I didn't want to, I really didn't, but I feared what he would do if I disobeyed again. I knew he had a good heart and that he never would hurt me, but that look on his face had me in tears, so I scooted a little closer to him.

"Closer." Barricade said.

I scooted closer again but I still didn't want to be near him.

"Clo-ser."

I didn't.

"Stubborn, sparkling!" He growled before reaching out and grabbing my arm painfully. He took hold of my shoulder and shook me. "Do you want somebody to fix you or do you want to stayed messed up like this?! You could die if they don't do anything! Is that what you want?! We're just trying to help!"

"Mama…" The whispered word forced itself out of my mouth as tears rolled down my face.

Barricade stopped and pulled me closer to his chest. In his strong arms I aloud myself to cry. Why couldn't anyone understand how terrifying this was for me? I fisted my hands in Barricade's shirt. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't! He was my father, whether I liked it or not. Just the feeling of having him around was too much… I had a piece of my broken family back. I had my _dad_.

That was something I never could've dreamed of.

"It's alright, sparkling." Barricade mumbled into my hair as he awkwardly rubbed my back. I knew he was trying, and right now that was enough for me. "It's alright, little one… Hey, look at me." He softly raised my chin when I didn't. "You'll be alright… I got you."

Damn these emotions and those words, now I was crying again, like a little girl, and clinging at his shirt until my knuckles were white.

**XxX**

"Let's see what's wrong." Ratchet said as he started working on that thing on my head he had called antenna.

I was sitting back on my bed with blood stained eyes and red nose. Darla and Thomas were sitting next to me, mumbling encouraging words, as Barricade leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at my hands. I was really tired after all the crying but Barricade had promised that if I let Ratchet fix what was wrong that I could go back to bed.

"Ah, here it is." Ratchet said. There was aloud click, which had me wincing for a second, before he started to close everything again. "There, try to speak now."

"Ca… Can I go back… to sleep?" I didn't like the sound of my voice; it was more mechanical then anything else. "I'm tired."

"Of course you can." Darla said and kissed my head as I lay back down. "If you need anything we'll be right outside, okay?"

I nodded and snuggled under the blankets. Thomas poked my nose and kissed my head too before he followed his wife out. Barricade just nodded his head at me and followed after my foster parents.

That was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

**Barricade's POV**

"I've said it before and I will say it again, you are the strangest mech I have ever met." I rolled my optics but didn't keep them from my target when Ratchet stepped closer. I hit the round target in the middle before facing the medic. "You are very protective, Barricade, it makes me wonder how you ever manage do what you did."

"The sparkling's feelings were overwhelming." I huffed before I shot another target. "I only wanted them to stop."

"Is that why you said that you would tear my autobotic limbs off of my torso and crush them beneath your feet as you drank the energon from my spark if I would take another step closer to _your_ sparkling?" He smirked. I wanted to wipe if off of his face. "How did you convince Phoebe to let me have a look at her?"

"Nothing really." I huffed. "She broke down…"

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't _just_ scared, Ratchet, she was terrified!" Slaggit, my temper was getting the better of me again. "Her distress signal was so loud! Didn't you see her eyes? She was terrified we were going to _hurt_ her! She was terrified that we were going to _kill_ her! She called out for her mother, Ratchet! Her mother! How long has she lived in fear?! How long has she been abused and misused?! How long has she been calling out all because of me?! She doesn't want anybody touching her! And if I find out why and who caused her to fear that then I am going to run them over! The humans were supposed to take good care of her!"

"Calm down, Barri-"

"How can I calm down if that girl keeps sending me those feelings through that _stupid_ bond?!" I shouted. "I felt and feel everything! I hate it! She doesn't know how to shut it off or how to keep it to herself and it only makes me feel worse about myself! I want it to stop! I want her to feel good again! I hate this! Fix her, Ratchet, before I fix you!"

I stormed out of the practice area. I couldn't breath! Everything was just too much! I needed to beat something up. No, what I needed was a good fight with Ironhide.

**Phoebe's POV**

"…_STUPID BITCH…"_

"…_CHEAP SLUT…"_

"…_HIDEOUS FREAK…"_

"…_WORTHLESS BRAT…"_

I woke up and covered my ears from all the shouting in my head. Tears forced themselves through my still closed eyes. The voices wouldn't leave me alone; they wouldn't shut up and go away. They were haunting me like ghosts. Sometimes they were as soft as a newborn soul, other times they were as loud as a poltergeist… Like now!

Someone wiped away my tears and I lowly opened my eyes. Sideswipe's holoform was right in front of me, smiling softly. I groaned and turned around, I really didn't want anyone to see me like this. I turned around but as I did that my nose brushed against Sunstreaker's.

"You're crying." He didn't move his face away and kept on looking at me with those bright blue eyes of his. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" I whispered as I tried to force the voices away. I slowly pulled the covers over my head and buried my face into the pillow. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to keep you company." The weight in my bed shifted as Sideswipe climbed in. "We know you like video games so we though maybe you wanted to play with us in the rec room."

"I want you to go away." I mumbled from under the covers. I knew I was being evil and I really didn't want to hurt the guys, they were only trying to make me feel better, but I just wanted to stay in bed.

"If you're not coming with us willingly then we will have to take you. Take us away, Sunny!"

Before I could respond or look up I felt the bed moving. Peeking up, from beneath my covers, I saw Sides jump out of bed and opening the door so Sunstreaker could push me through. Sideswipe jumped back on and Sunstreaker started to run, sending us racing through the hallway.

I squeaked and held onto Sideswipe's new silver shirt as he encouraged his twin to go faster. I almost screamed when we made a sharp turn and banged into a wall. As if that stopped the golden guy… Nope, he just kept on pushing the hospital bed.

"Sunstreaker, watch out!" I shouted when I saw a bot step out of a room.

"What in Primus name-?!"

"Sorry, boss bot!"

"Hi, Optimus!"

I giggled at the surprised look on the older mech's face as we kept on racing. It didn't take long before we were in a big hall where I could see Ironhide and Barricade wrestling. I waved as we past them, but it didn't take long before I heard them running after us.

Sideswipe looked over his shoulder and paled a little. "Faster, Sunny, they're catching up!"

"Hold on!" Sunstreaker told us and gave us one final push before his holoform disappeared.

"Stay put!" Sideswipe told me and disappeared too.

I clung to my pillow as much as I could, as the wall in front of me kept getting closer. HOW COULD THEY ABANDON ME LIKE THIS?! I braced myself for the hit, but it never came because a metal hand snatched me up as it transformed and I was sitting in a car, pillow still in my arms as I heard the bed crash.

"_**Nothing like a good afternoon run."**_ Sunstreaker laughed through his radio.

I giggled as I looked over my seat and out the back window. Ironhide and Barricade's alt modes were chasing after us as Sideswipe was racing on Sunstreaker's right.

"_**Hold on!"**_ A seatbelt snatched around my hips before we made a sharp turn to the left. Soldiers jumped out of our way as we kept going. I had to admit that this was a lot of fun. The twins managed to lose the two grumpy mechs and stepped on the breaks when we entered a huge room.

Sunstreaker unbuckled me and opened his door so I could get out, I was laughing so loud that I couldn't stand on my feet properly.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed as I looked around. There was a huge TV in front of a huge ass monster couch, which was big enough for at least three robots and there were two huge ass monster armchairs. They had a huge pinball machine and a giant foosball table! I saw that there were four mech sized Xbox controllers and an Xbox of course but that one was normal sized, strange enough. Bookshelves were filled with books and, to my great joy, art stuff. There was a corner with a couple of beanbags which were surrounded my drawing on the wall.

Of course there was Skids and Mudflap, who were yelling at each other as they were playing Need for Speed.

"And this is the rec room." Sideswipe smiled down at me. "This is a room where we hang out and have fun if we have nothing to do. Ratchet and Optimus and the older ones don't really come in here, but Mirage and Jolt do sometimes and Bumblebee too if he's over. Arcee's been here a couple of times while Chromia and Ironhide were _busy._"

"What do you mean '_busy'_?" I asked.

"You know…" He scratched the back of his neck. "_Busy._"

"Getting some aft!" Skids shouted.

"Making baby bots!" Mudflap added. "Wouldn't mind getting some of her-"

"They're spark mates." Sunstreaker cut in. "Don't listen to them, they're idiots."

"But it's true!" The annoying twins whined.

"So?" Sunstreaker growled. "The truth is that they haven't seen each other for a _very _long time, leave them be! The truth is also that you two have been playing that game since this morning. It's our turn!"

"Pit, no! We ain't done here- Ow! What the frag did you do that for?!" Skids and Mudflap shrieked when the other twins pushed them off of the couch and stole their spots.

I could only giggle at what I heard; everything was too tall for me to look over.

"Join us, sweet spark?" Sideswipe asked as he looked over his shoulder. He dropped his arm over the couch to I could get up and placed me between him and Sunny on the dark blue couch. "We're gonna play World at War."

"I don't know if you guys noticed, but your controllers are a little to big for me."

"What's that weird thing on yo head?" Mudflap laughed. "Yo look ridiculous- OW!"

Sunstreaker kicked him in the face, which caused the orange robot to shut up. I couldn't hold my laugh at that.

"Here." Sideswipe said and handed me a normal sized controller. "At least now you have a fair chance of getting you aft kicked."

"My aft?" I cocked a brow and grinned. "I've played this game ever since it came out. I'm a master, it should be your giant afts you would need to worry about!"

**I was sort of totally clueless with this chapter, but I still hoped you like it (I had been a bit unsure about it):3 I could use some help though… I need some ideas for the next chapters because I'm all out of ideas… Well, I got a few, but that's not enough for even a chapter :3 So I would love to hear what you guys wanted to see-read-whatever ;3**

**Review, favorite, follow or send me a PM if you want :3**

**XxX Kneeling Angel**

**P.S. I know I have grammar mistakes and stuff, but that is because English isn't my first language… So I had been thinking about a beta reader (or whatever it's called, you know what I mean). So if anyone is interested please send me a PM. It would help me a lot ;3**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
